Nine Months - A Cullen Legacy Short Story
by pattyrose
Summary: Former Congressman Edward Cullen has finally overcome the forces that tried to keep him away from Bella and their daughter, Elizabeth, and the three have settled into a life together. But when Bella becomes pregnant again, how will Edward deal with nine months of expectation, combined with a new campaign run? A short story based on The Cullen Legacy. Daily updates. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! Ready for a few more chapters with Politicalward and his Britishella?**

**Before I finished TCL, I promised I'd write a couple of outtakes to the story. I wrote the first one, EPOV of Ch. 1, which I thought was really important because it showed the difference between what Bella was thinking in that fateful bathroom meeting as opposed to what Edward was thinking. I then figured that the Ch. 3 EPOV wasn't really necessary because you guys would basically be able to tell from the Ch.1 EPOV what he was thinking in Ch. 3.**

**So…after TCL ended I received many reviews and pms from readers telling me they wished they would've been able to read Edward's experience through the pregnancy with the twins, since he'd missed out on the Ellie pregnancy. Therefore, I decided that would be a better outtake.**

**As some of you may have heard me say, I am a wordy beeyotch. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but almost as soon as I started writing, I realized there was no way I was going to be able to fit everything in a one shot. I wanted to include interactions with the other characters, to see how they as well got to where they were in the TCL epilogue. Rather than rushing through it, I decided to turn it into a short story. :)**

*****THIS WILL BE 10 CHAPTERS, ONE FOR EACH MONTH OF PREGNANCY PLUS AN EPILOGUE, POSTED **_**DAILY**_*******

**Enjoy!**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer. **

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

**Thanks to Ceci Lolypowski for the GORGEOUS story banner. 3**

* * *

**Month 1 (JUNE) – MORNING SICKNESS, BACK RUBS AND DREAMS OF THE FUTURE**

I wake to the sound of vomiting – really loud vomiting; the kind I used to hear from my fellow troops after a weekend in Kandahar had gotten a bit out of hand. Eyes still closed, I reach over for my wife.

My hand skims warm, soft sheets…before coming up empty.

"Bella?"

More loud gagging erupts from the bathroom – and it hits me that Bella is, in all likelihood, the one in there puking like a soldier on leave.

"Shit," I mutter, raking a hand down my face. "Bella!"

I lunge out of bed and sprint to the bathroom, where sure enough I find my wife leaning over the toilet and expelling what seems to be everything including her vital organs.

Not knowing what else to do, I curl my hands around her shoulders, which rise and fall with each continuous heave. She stops for about ten seconds, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Right before she starts up again.

"Alright, I'm calling the doctor."

Bella grabs my arm in a death grip, nails digging into tendons.

"Wait," she manages to choke out before heaving once more.

Then she stops.

I hold my breath for about half a minute this time while we both remain perfectly still. Only when she flushes the toilet and moves to the sink do I allow myself to breathe again.

Bella eyes me through the mirror and chuckles, prepping her toothbrush as if she hadn't just scared the ever living shit out of me. I watch her brush her teeth thoroughly, spit into the sink and wipe her mouth. When she turns around, lifting herself on her toes to slide her arms around my neck, she smiles.

"Good morning, handsome Husband."

"What do you mean 'good morning'?" I growl, laying my palm across her forehead. She swats it away.

"No fever, thank God, but I'm still calling the doctor."

Bella sighs. "It's five in the morning, Edward. You can't call the doctor for every little thing for the next nine months. He'll end up hating us and refuse to deliver this baby."

"First of all, watch me. Second, I don't consider you retching your brains out every morning a little thing."

"Edward, Love," - her smile widens and despite the pallor of her skin, her dark eyes sparkle - "this is _morning sickness_. I've explained this to you, and I promise you, _I'm quite alright_."

"I _know_ it's morning sickness. I've read about it. I just don't think it's supposed to be this vicious."

Bella snorts and sidesteps me, walking backwards into our bedroom.

I follow her right out, armed with information because I _have_ read up on this and I know what I'm talking about.

I think.

When she throws herself over our bed on her stomach, I sit next to her and massage her bare shoulders - the way the book says to do - digging my fingers gently into her warm, soft skin.

She moans, and despite the vomiting from a few, short minutes ago, the sound goes straight to my cock.

"Oh, Love, you're so good at that," Bella breathes.

A small smile creeps over my mouth as I allow her relaxed breaths to calm me.

"Edward, this is going to be the longest pregnancy in the history of pregnancies if you get so nervous for every little thing," she chuckles. "You think this is bad, you should've seen me with Ellie! Rose had to stand behind me every morning for what felt like hours upon hours and hold my hair back. By the time I was done, it felt like I had nothing left inside me. But by mid-afternoon I'd be perfectly fine for the rest of the day."

I try to picture her back then, the way she must've looked; the way she must've felt. My young, innocent Bella finding herself pregnant and alone after what I left her thinking was just a weekend fuck. In my mind's eye, I do it all differently and suddenly it's me there with her, in camouflage, desert boots, buzz cut and all. It's the way things should've been. I see _me_ holding her hair back, not Rose.

"I wish I would've been there for you the first time around, with our daughter."

She flips herself over and sits up, taking my hand and weaving our fingers together, gazing at me.

"I wish you would've been there too," she smiles wistfully, guiding our hands to her still-flat stomach. I draw in a deep sigh. "But you're here now, though I know it won't make up for the moments you missed with Ellie, for any of us."

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bit overbearing, Bella, but despite the damn book's title, I have no idea what to expect here."

She chuckles. "You're not being overbearing, Edward. I enjoy you taking care of me."

My head dips down to her level so I can press my mouth to hers; soft lips mold around mine.

"I like it when you fill in the blanks for me."

"Then I'll do so as much as I can," she murmurs, absorbing my bottom lip between hers right before wrapping her arms around my neck again and pulling me down over her.

"Whoa!" I chuckle. "I thought you were exhausted last night, and the book says your energy level won't be-"

"That was last night, Edward, and the hell with the book."

When she slips her minty tongue deep into my mouth, the book is quickly forgotten.

Our mouths move together fervently, tongues clashing and twisting around one another. Without parting those sweet lips from mine, she reaches for my boxers and pushes them down, wrapping her warm hand around my now-hardened cock while she sucks on my tongue and _fuuuck_...

When I can once again make sounds I groan into her mouth, pushing down her own little shorts and skimming my hands down her smooth hips. She quickly lifts them off the mattress to help me.

"Mmm, I missed having this inside me last night," she breathes, stroking me from base to tip with one hand, while the other plays with and rolls my balls around.

"You have no idea how much it missed being inside you," I groan.

"From the size of it right now, I think I may have a pretty good idea," she chuckles.

And with no fanfare, she spreads her legs wide and I thrust inside her.

"_Uhhh_," I exhale. "God, Bella…"

"_Mmmm_," she moans her agreement, reaching for her tank top and flinging it off somewhere. I do the same to mine while we try to maintain the rhythm we've already developed. Once everything is off, she wraps her legs around me and arches her back so that our bodies are flush against each other. Her breasts are at my eye level so I suck a nipple into my mouth and she cries out. I grip her hands over her head and with every thrust, they sink deeper and deeper into the pillow. She's so wet this morning that I not only feel but _hear_ her sweet juices every time our hips meet and retract.

"_Yes, Edward, yes…God yes…" _

Switching both her hands into one of mine, I use the other to lift her leg higher, cradling it in the crook of my arm. When I push in even deeper, we both cry out quietly because we have an eight year old sleeping a few rooms down.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I manage to ask through the haze of sex clouding my brain. "I mean, the book says it's okay, but I don't want to hurt the-"

"_Please_ forget the book, Love," Bella pleads. "The baby is safe. This is good; _so, so good…"_

She lifts the leg I'm holding higher, resting it on my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I hiss, taking her other leg and putting it on my other shoulder. I'm in so deep. Our tongues tangle together frantically while I drive into her faster, the need for more friction building. When I look down between us, I can see myself moving in and out and it looks so fucking-

All of a sudden, she drops her legs and puts her palms on my chest, pushing me away.

Panting, I sit up over my legs; dazed, confused and abruptly terrified that in my uncontrolled fervor I've hurt her and our unborn baby.

But Bella flips over, lifting herself up on her hands and knees and sticking her perfect, round ass up in the air for me.

"Take me like this now," she orders, her naked body swaying back and forth as she waits.

I unleash a low groan and a long gust of air through narrowed lips because she knows what this does to me; it's primal urge and instinct that guide me when she's spread out this way. My heart pounds in my chest. All I see is her sweet, plump ass narrowing into her small waist, the perfect curve of her back, every dip and groove of her spine, her long hair splaying like a dark curtain all around her...

I spread my hands over either side of her ass and sink in deep.

"_Ungh_!" Bella cries.

Sucking in a sharp breath of air through my teeth, I still my movements for a second, trying with all my might not to come yet because she feels so fucking good, so unbelievably tight from this angle.

My forehead creases in pure concentration, nostrils flaring because I will _not_ fucking come yet. I'm going to enjoy this and make sure she enjoys it for all it's worth.

"You ready, Baby?"

"Yes, Edward. Yes. _Please_."

For the next few minutes, our lovemaking is frantic; it always is when she's on all fours for me. I pound into her over and over, pulling back slowly to make her feel it and then thrusting in fast. She moans and begs and pleads while her breasts bounce back and forth. When I lean down and grip one inside my palm, kneading it with my fingers, playing with her swollen nipple, she whimpers. Arching her back again, she lifts one arm back and around to wrap around my neck, pulling my chest flush with her back. She turns her head sideways and our mouths meet desperately. When I feel her walls clench around me, I trail my hand down her smooth skin and stomach until I find her sweet, swollen clit.

She cries out once more and holds herself tightly against me while her hips gyrate with mine, her spine curved against my chest as she squeezes me from the inside over and over.

"Fuck!" I grab her hips and ram into her, letting go.

"Oh God, Edward! Yes!"

"Yeah, Baby. Yeah, Bella…"

My now erratic movements slow…slow…slow…and then still.

Five minutes later, she's fast asleep next to me, snoring lightly. When I hear our daughter open her bedroom door down the hall, I tuck Bella in around the covers, give her a soft kiss on her forehead, and get up.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Mommy is _still_ sleeping?" Elizabeth asks after breakfast.

We're sitting together on the sofa enjoying a rare, lazy Saturday morning. Normally, Elizabeth would be at soccer practice, and I'd be either there with her and Bella or campaigning for the New York Governor's seat up for grabs in November. But I asked Jasper and the rest of my staff to clear my schedule for today, and kept Elle home for the morning.

It's only been a few days since we found out that Bella is pregnant, and I want to enjoy a full, relaxed weekend with my family: my wife, my daughter, and the bun in the oven. I don't need to worry about PAC committees, fundraisers and commercials today.

I look down at our daughter. Everyone says she's Cullen through and through, but I see so much of Bella in her: the way her eyes sparkle right in the middle, the slight lift of her nose, the shape of her face, the silky texture if not the color of her hair. My heart still swells at the knowledge that I have them in my life now – that soon, we'll have another beautiful child and I'll be able to see Bella reflected in yet another being we created together, and that this time I'll get to experience every step.

And we sure as hell have fun creating them.

"Mommy is a bit…knocked out this morning," I grin. "Let's let her rest a bit longer, and then this afternoon, we'll go visit Nanny Esme. How does that sound?"

"That sounds cool!" Elizabeth agrees.

She makes me snort out loud. "Cool" is a new word that Elizabeth has come home with recently. Everything is "cool." There's no trace of her English accent left. Sometimes it makes me wistful for those days when I first met her, for that sweet elongation of her words and the way the end of every sentence would sound like a question.

"_Ah you my Dadday?" _I hear in my memory, in that tiny little cockney accent…

She senses me watching her and angles her head sideways to look at me.

"What, Daddy?" she asks with a patient smile.

"Nothing," I shrug, and then I pull her in close to me, tousling the top of her hair. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She giggles, her green eyes sparkling. "Last night when you tucked me in and I love you too, Daddy."

She turns her attention back to the movie on the screen and snuggles in closer to me, the two, small bears I gave her when we first met cradled in the crook of her arm. A long sigh escapes me.

It's been two years since I found out about her existence, since her mother exploded back into my life – and I still can't believe I was given this second chance, that we were _all_ given a second chance.

And now, we're being given yet another one.

We haven't told Elizabeth, or anyone for that matter, about the baby yet. The book says you can announce the news whenever you'd like, but it's generally safer to wait until the first trimester is over.

I want to shout it out from the top of the Freedom Tower.

Bella says that's probably not a good idea just yet, and the book says to do whatever the expecting mom wants.

So for now, we'll wait and keep this beautiful being a secret between the both of us.

A quiet grin spreads across my face.

Yeah, other than a little bit of morning sickness, these next few months are bound to be grand.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**So pregnancy is **_**grand**_**? Oh poor, delusional Politicalward. In his defense, he wasn't around the first time Bella was pregnant and so seems to be a bit…misinformed. :)**

**Remember: Daily updates, so I'll see you all tomorrow! Let me know what you thought!**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page. **

**This will also update on fictionpad.**

**FYI – next month I plan to start posting a completely new, full-length story with an all-new Edward and Bella. Put me on Author/Story alert if you're interested. Teasers for that will be coming soon on my fb page. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Month 2

**A/N: Loved hearing from you guys again! Yes, Edward is a bit confused about what to expect when you're expecting, LOL.**

**And yes, this will be entirely in Edward's POV. :)**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

**Ready?**

* * *

**Month 2: (JULY) - EXHAUSTION, MOOD SWINGS, STILL-FLAT STOMACHS AND…THE END OF SEX**

We're driving up to Oyster Bay to spend the Fourth of July weekend at the house with our family and friends.

Bella and I have both had an extremely hectic week, me with the campaign, and she researching for a piece she's writing for _The New Yorker_ on Brooklyn's twenty-first century renaissance.

"We're here! Oyster, we're here!" Elizabeth cries from the back seat of the car.

There's a loud bark from the back seat, and the car is barely on park before Elizabeth throws open the back seat door and takes off running towards the beach, Oyster fast on her tail.

I quickly step out of the car. "Elizabeth, next time wait for the car to stop! And don't wander off too far! Elle!"

With a sigh and a pass of the hand through my hair, I stop wasting my breath. She's already too far away to hear me.

Emmett - who'd been riding in the car in front of us – chuckles, striding my way.

"I'll keep an eye on her while you and Bella get everything settled."

"Thanks, Em," I grin appreciatively. "She loves that beach."

He chuckles and then peeks into the car at my quietly snoring wife. "Man, Bella is knocked out! Looks like you may have to carry her." His loud snickers carry in the air as he hurries after Elizabeth.

My eyes trail to Bella. Just as Emmett pointed out, she appears dead to the world. After her daily morning barf fest over the toilet, she brushed her teeth, climbed into the car and fell right asleep.

Walking over to the passenger side, I open the door and kneel beside her, kissing her mouth gently and since no one is around, kissing her warm, still-flat stomach next.

"Bella, Baby, we're here," I murmur.

"Hmm? What?" she mumbles drowsily. I feel her hand running through my hair before she even opens her eyes. When she does and she looks around, a thrilled grin lights up her face. Her eyes sparkle with clear joy.

"We're here." She breathes the words almost reverently.

Bella loves spending time here. The sheer bliss in her reaction sends a slight stab of guilt through me when I remember how I almost lost this house; how my life had become so cynical and empty that I was once willing to share this home's ownership with someone who had no claim to it and who could've never appreciated it the way my wife and daughter do, because this is their home.

My wife and children's legacy.

My head shakes slightly, dispelling these thoughts from my mind because all that is in the past now.

"Yes, we are," I grin. "Do you want me to carry you inside?"

She laughs at me.

"You're exhausted, Bella." I reach out and slide one hand under her bottom and the other behind her back. "Maybe you should speak to _The New Yorker_ about rescheduling that piece for after the baby is born."

Her laughter swells. "Edward, Love, you do say the funniest things sometimes."

"I'm not joking," I assure her as I begin to lift her off the seat.

One look at my solemn expression and all laughter ceases.

"Are you serious?"

"The book says any unnecessary stress should be greatly avoided."

"Edward, I'm performing research in Brooklyn, not interviewing insurgents in the Middle East!"

"I know that, but the book says you need to rest as much as-"

"Ugh! I don't need to be carried!" she huffs, pressing her palm against my chest and pushing me back so she can stand on her own. "And I am _not_ rescheduling the piece! I am _not_ under any stress unless you count having to deal with you and that bloody book!"

And with that, she storms off, leaving me to wonder what the hell I just said.

OOOOOOOOOO

It's a cool afternoon for July, so we forego the brisk beach waters and instead hang around and barbecue by the heated pool. We play a few games, including water volleyball, where once again, Emmett winds up getting schooled by my Aunt and losing - none too gracefully.

Afterwards, Jasper, he and I sit around the deck and have a couple of beers while Bella, Alice and Aunt Esme swim around the pool and Elizabeth lets Oyster chase her around the deck.

"Who wants a beer?" Emmett calls out. Esme and Alice both accept, but Bella shakes her head.

"You sure, Bella?" Emmett asks. "They're nice and cold."

"No thanks, Emmett."

Throughout the exchange, I keep my head down because I know if I look at either her or Emmett I'm done for. It'll be written all over my face and like I said, I'm ready to yell it from the rooftops here. It won't take much to break me.

But Emmett doesn't seem suspicious. He's already moved on to one of his favorite pastimes: ribbing Jasper and Alice about the difference in their ages.

"Here ya go, Alice, since you're finally legal drinking age and don't have to have Pops here" – he digs an elbow in Jasper's ribs – "sign off on one whenever you want a drink. Oomph!" He chuckles heartily when Jasper lands a punch in _his_ ribs.

"Emmett, stop taking the mickey out of Jasper and me or I'll tell Rose next time I speak to her!" Alice warns Emmett.

"_Oooh_." We all needle Emmett purposely. He rolls his eyes – but the teasing stops.

"Pussy-whipped," I snort quietly next to him, taking a drink from my beer.

"Yeah," he scoffs back, "look who's talking."

I concede the fact with a slight head nod, because yes, I'm man enough to admit that I'll do just about anything to get into my wife's good graces – and her pants.

"You seem to be in a better mood," I point out.

His answering grin borders on what passes for sheepish on him. "Yeah, well…Rose finally agreed to come down for a few days next month. It's been…hard to get her to come down lately. She wants me to go there all the time, but you know I've got my responsibilities here too."

"Mmm." My head moves up and down but other than that, I make no comment.

Emmett has been a bit subdued for his usual rowdy and loud self lately. I imagine it's because he and Rose have gotten to a point in their relationship where they have to move forward, but she seems to hate coming to the U.S., and he seems to be tiring of the monthly trips to England.

Personally, I don't get it. It's time one of them makes the move and while it didn't happen instantly with Bella and I, when the time came, we were _both_ ready and willing to hop across the pond for our relationship.

Then again, I do realize it was a bit different. We had a daughter to consider and a relationship that spanned seven years.

Yet these two seem to be holding back. Yes, it's a huge decision, but I can't help wondering what exactly that says of their relationship…

But like I said, _I_ keep my opinion to myself.

"Em, you know whenever you need time off, you just have to say the word. You've trained Seth and the rest of the guys well, and besides, Bella and I understand what it's like to have a long-distance relationship. Believe me, we do."

He smirks. "Yeah, I know you do." His eyes sweep across the landscape. "I've been over there the past couple of times. It's her turn now."

Emmett is a grown man. He may need someone to talk to once in a while, but he doesn't need someone to make his decisions for him – regardless of how tempting it may be to give Rose a taste of what it feels like to have a third party interfere in your life.

But I won't do that, not only because I respect my friend and want him to make the decision that he deems best – even if I personally would rather he remain in the U.S. with us - but also because Rosalie is, when all is said and done, Bella's family.

I'll give Rosalie the respect that her position in Bella's life deserves – even if just for the sake of my wife, my daughter, and our friend.

Lost in thought, I fail to notice Bella approaching me until she sits on my lap sideways, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me sweetly. My arms automatically wind around her still small waist, hands closing around warm, bare skin. She's in that little, white two-piece that I love and doesn't even hint at the fact that she's got a little being growing inside of her.

Then again, she's only about eight weeks in, and the book says most women don't start showing until they're in their second trimester. Bella has confirmed that's how it happened the first time with Elizabeth.

"You're wet," I point out.

She sucks her teeth and pretends to try to get up, but I pull her tightly over me, getting more than just a little enjoyment from the way her ass fills my lap.

"Sorry," she murmurs against my lips. Meanwhile Jasper and Emmett have started their own conversation a few feet away.

"That's alright. I like you nice and wet, and I don't mind you getting me wet if you're going to do it while wearing that." I leer at her with a raised brow.

She giggles. "You have a one-track mind, Gov'nuh, but I wasn't apologizing for that."

"I'm not the "Guv'nuh" just yet, and what are you apologizing for then?"

"You will be the _governor_," she stresses in her best American accent, "and I'm apologizing for my irritable moods lately and…when we first arrived."

I chuckle and hug her close to me, the moisture from her wet top seeping into my skin while her nipples press into my chest.

"The book says that irritability is a symptom of pregnancy at this stage," I whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I didn't take it personally."

She shakes her head. "You and that book are going to drive me mad. I think I may have made a mistake in downloading it for you. Shouldn't you be practicing campaign speeches and studying polls and such instead of reading that bloody book?"

I gaze at her intently, and then surreptitiously lay a hand over her non-existent belly. Yes, it's still flat, but it thrills me to know something we made together is growing in there – in all honesty, it may actually get me a bit worked up.

"Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is more important to me than you and our children."

She grins softly. "_Our_ _children_. I like the sound of that."

"Me too," I agree, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck. She squirms on my lap, her ass cheeks right over my cock.

"You're giving me a hard-on in front of our family," I breathe while planting light kisses on her shoulder.

"I know," she chuckles impishly. "I can feel it clearly through those thin board shorts and it feels _so good."_

"Little tease. You know you'll have to take care of that later." I crook a brow with feigned sternness now.

"Oh yes. I definitely will," she promises.

OOOOOOOOOO

That evening, after we've gotten Elizabeth and Oyster settled in her room, Bella and I stand out on our balcony, talking and laughing and trying to pick out names for the baby while stray fireworks explode in the distance over the Long Island Sound.

After about forty-five minutes of brainstorming, we've come up with nothing better than Amerigo or Brittany from her – both of which I soundly veto, and Thomas or Abigail from me – both which she vehemently bans.

"What's wrong with Amerigo or Brittany?" she questions. "Either name will show the child's American and English backgrounds!"

"It's a child, not a country. And what's wrong with Thomas or Abigail? They're both strong, colonial names."

"It's a child, not a forefather."

I shake my head and laugh. "How did you do this with Elizabeth? What names did you have picked out when you were pregnant with her?"

I've been asking her a lot of these types of questions lately: How did all this occur when she was pregnant with our firstborn? Being with her this time is great – but it brings into sharper focus all that I missed out on the first time around.

For example, she craves Rum Raisin Ice Cream at all hours of the day. Yet she tells me that with Elizabeth it was Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches she couldn't get enough of.

She tells me she's sure the baby inside her is a girl. Yet she tells me that when she was carrying Elizabeth, she swore from day one that it would be a boy.

At this point, we're past placing blame at anyone's feet; we all bear some fault and rehashing that won't change things. I simply want to experience Elizabeth's creation as much as possible through this pregnancy's progress. Yet, as Bella said a few weeks ago, one pregnancy can't replace another, just as I'm sure one child could never replace another. But even in these past few weeks, being around for this experience is helping me understand Bella's first pregnancy a bit more.

Now, she holds my gaze tenderly. "The first time around, I didn't start thinking of names until further into the pregnancy. I suppose I had…other things on my mind."

I brush her cheek with the back of my fingers, letting her know that I understand.

"I didn't really start thinking of names until around the end of my second trimester. My mum, Rose, Alice and…Jake and I would go back and forth for hours and hours trying to come up with something. But honestly, even after she was born, I still didn't have anything picked out. Nothing felt…right." She sighs. "It was my mum that gave me the idea of naming her Elizabeth."

I raise a brow. "How?"

"She told me that I should give our baby something of yours, something of her own legacy, and so I thought of your mom, and how even in the short amount of time you and I spent together, I'd gotten the sense of how much you'd loved her. And I figured that…had you been there, that may have been what you would've chosen."

"It would've been," I confirm.

She smiles wistfully. "So I suppose, in a way, you were there."

I pull her against me, reveling in the warmth I'll never take for granted. For a long time, we simply stand there, watching the firework eruptions become fewer and further in between while the dark waves crash against the shoreline.

OOOOOOOOOO

A little while later, we're kissing in bed while Bella strokes me through my shorts. I groan helplessly into her mouth, heart racing in anticipation. We haven't made love in a couple of weeks because she's been so exhausted, so I'm more than a bit exhilarated that she's up for it tonight.

She slips her hand through the opening in my boxers and wraps her fingers tightly around me.

I suck in a sharp breath of air. "God, I love it when you grab me like that."

She chuckles. "Really? Doesn't it give you flashbacks of the night of the fundraiser when you came to meet me in the bathroom and I almost castrated you?"

The memory she conjures makes me wince. "Please don't remind me of that while I'm at your mercy this way," I grimace.

"Oh, Baby," she coos gently, stroking me back and forth with a firm yet tender grip, "I would never do that to you again…" – she sucks on my bottom lip softly – "you know that, right?"

"Mmm," I hum helplessly. "Yeah. Yeah, I know that."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you that day," she whispers. As she talks, her body slides down my chest, her mouth leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses in its wake… along my chest…down my abs…trailing lower…

"I know it was a while ago," she murmurs against my hip, "but would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Oh, Bella yeah. Yeah," I pant, my heart beating wildly as I close my eyes.

Her low chuckle reverberates against my inner thigh, and then her wet, steamy tongue swirls around my head-

And the heat is suddenly gone.

I open my eyes and catch my wife running into the bathroom and two seconds later, the unmistakable sound of retching fills my ears.

Throwing my head back against the bed, I grumble a quick, "fuck," before sticking my engorged cock back in my boxers and running after her.

One hand curls around her shoulder while I hold her hair back with the other.

"That" – heave – "bloody" – heave – "Apple" – heave – "Pie!"

"I knew that Apple Pie tasted off," she mutters as she climbs into the shower.

"It tasted fine to me."

"Well it didn't to me!"

"_O-_kay. Do you need anything? Any help or-"

"No, Edward! I don't need anything!"

I'm waiting for her with a towel open when she emerges from the shower.

She smiles up at me ruefully while I wrap it around her.

"Thanks, and…I'm sorry. Again."

"It's alright," I grin back. "Do you feel better?"

She nods and we walk back to bed together. When Bella flips onto her stomach my cock jumps at the sight of her bare ass. I start massaging her shoulders - because she's really liked that lately – and wait for the appreciative humming noises she usually makes that go straight to my about-to-explode groin. I drop one hand to her shorts and start to ease them down…

"Edward, Love," – she squirms her shoulders all around and uses one hand to pick her shorts back up – "Seriously? I'm really tired now. Can you take a rain check, please?"

A rain check?

A rain check?

A blow job, a hand job, hell I'll even settle for some dry humping at this point, but a _rain check_?

Of course, none of these thoughts actually make the light of day. The book says if she's not up for sex, you don't ask for blow jobs or hand jobs no matter how horny you may be. You take that rain check and you take it gratefully.

So I pull my hands away from both her shoulder and her shorts.

"Uhm…sure. A rain check sounds…great."

"Thanks, Love. I'm just really not in the mood anymore." She yawns loudly and gathers the blankets all around her, cocooning herself inside them. "God, I'm exhausted. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I turn the lamp off and lie down, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for the throbbing in my groin to die down.

It takes a while.

OOOOOOOOOO

We spend three beautiful, relaxing and enjoyable days in Oyster Bay.

And I have sex on none of them.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Aw, poor Edward. But he read "the book," LOL. He should've known the sex wouldn't last forever. I guess he only read what he wanted to. :)**

**See you all tomorrow!**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**


	3. Chapter 3 Month 3

**A/N: And we're almost done with the first trimester…**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

* * *

**Month 3: (AUGUST) – MORNING SICKNESS CONTINUES, STILL NO SEX, PERFECTLY SWOLLEN BREASTS THAT CAN'T BE TOUCHED, AND…**_**HOW MANY HEARTBEATS**_**?**

Bella just got out of the shower – and is throwing up in the toilet again.

And I feel like shit because she's naked, and all I can think of is touching those sweet, swollen nipples I haven't been allowed to touch in weeks because they're tender and Bella says it bothers when I touch them. It bothers her when I rub her back too. And she's still too tired for sex.

So I'm just standing here, being useless.

And horny.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Bella walks into the kitchen a short while later after having taken another shower and brushed her teeth, I hand her the cup of chamomile tea I've made her.

"Thanks," she smiles weakly.

We sit at the kitchen table, and I stroke her face softly while she sips her tea.

"Bella, are you sure the morning sickness is supposed to be this extreme?"

She sighs. "It is a bit…more vicious than it was the first time, but once it passes, I feel fine for the rest of the day."

"Do you want me to see if we can reschedule this week's fundraiser? If you're not feeling up for it-"

"Edward," she says, sounding a bit exasperated, "I'll be fine for the fundraiser. I was fine for last week's fundraiser, wasn't I? You know I'm quite better in the afternoons."

Despite my apprehension, I nod, because she gets irritated pretty easily lately, and the book says not to irritate her.

"Alright. Do you want me to take Elizabeth to soccer camp this morning? I can go in late."

"Edward, get to work. The nausea has passed as it does every morning. I'll take Elizabeth to camp and run whatever errands I need to run and then work on my piece – as I do every day."

I shake my head, smiling despite my frustration. "Were you this stubborn the first time around?"

"Yes, I was." She bobs her head proudly. "Rose and Jake wanted to do everything for me just like you do, but I've never been the type to simply sit around all day, Edward, and you know that."

Whenever she mentions Jake, I feel a quick sliver of jealousy run through me at the knowledge that _he_ was there to experience moments that should've been _mine_. That he was the first man to hold _my_ daughter, that he experienced her first smiles, that wherever he is, if he ever thinks back to Elizabeth's infancy, they're actual memories rather than images of pictures or second-hand descriptions.

But in the next moment I'm grateful that Bella had _someone_; that she had friends and family with her through the pregnancy and birth. I remind myself that Jake wasn't to blame for any of what happened. That had I been a different man back then, I would've been there. And I remember that I was in the service at the time; lies and secrets or not, those early months wouldn't have been mine regardless of how things had worked out almost nine years ago.

Still, I suppose it'll all always be a bitter pill to swallow.

But in the here and now I have Bella, our daughter _and_ the baby growing inside her. The campaign for Governor, as well as my career as an attorney threatens to take up most of my day, but I refuse to let that happen. I instill limits. My staff knows not to schedule anything without checking with me first. They know my family is my priority. I missed so much once. It will _never_ happen again.

And I do know that Bella has never been the type to just sit around and do nothing all day. Just like I also know that she _did_ overdo it when she was pregnant with Elizabeth, in an effort to keep her thoughts of me at bay. But those were different times, different circumstances. Though I do worry, I also know that Bella would never risk our child.

"Now go." She shoves me off the chair playfully – or maybe not so playfully. "Get your day done because I need you home early. Don't forget we have a doctor's appointment tonight."

"How can I forget? We get to hear the baby's heartbeat tonight," I breathe excitedly, placing a hand on her belly. Bella grins and places her own hand over mine.

But then she frowns. "It's a good thing we're going to the doctor tonight because I won't be able to keep this pregnancy under wraps for much longer. I'm just starting my third month, and I'm already starting to show! I didn't show until almost the sixth month with Ellie!"

In the past couple of weeks, Bella's belly has…popped out a bit to say the least. I haven't mentioned it because though I may not know much about how to handle this entire pregnancy situation, I'm a man. I know enough not to mention obvious weight gain in any way, shape or form, even if the book hadn't advised against it.

So instead, I change the subject.

"We can announce it to the family after tonight then, right?"

She smiles indulgently at me. "As long as everything is okay, yes, we can. We'll tell Ellie tonight before bed and the rest of our family tomorrow."

My heart soars. I lean over and place a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I'll be home early," I promise before getting up and throwing on my suit jacket. I make a show of adjusting my tie and smoothing out the lapels, patting down the trouser pants while she watches me, her eyes roaming up and down my body.

"You know, that's my favorite suit on you, Mr. Cullen. It shows off your broad shoulders and your lean build quite nicely and when you turn around…" she leans over in her chair to check out my ass and grins suggestively. "Maybe if you get home nice and early, we can lock ourselves in the bedroom for a few minutes before Ellie gets home…"

My cock twitches helplessly at her suggestion. She sees it move and chuckles.

"I'll be home nice and early then, Mrs. Cullen. You just make sure you're ready for me."

She laughs.

This whole pregnancy business is a bit more complicated than I'd expected, but I have her, I have Elizabeth, and soon, we'll all have another baby.

Blue balls be damned. It's all worth it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Turns out, despite all her tempting looks and suggestions, Bella is, as usual, feeling tired and no longer in the mood when I do get home – nice and early as she suggested.

I change out of the useless fucking suit and do my best to swallow back my disappointment, adjusting my swollen dick and adjusting to the fact that I'll have to take matters into my own hands – _again_ – later on tonight.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bella is lying down on the examination table, and I'm sitting on the chair next to her while we wait for the doctor to come in. She's laughing while she tells me how Renee and Rose begged and begged her to find out the sex of the baby the first time around, but Bella refused.

"Would you have wanted to know the first time around?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I answer with an honest shrug. "I wouldn't have been able to hold off for nine months."

She smirks. "So I suppose I won't be able to convince you to hold off this time around?"

I shake my head. "Bella, there are few things I'm willing to refuse you lately, but this is going to have to be one of them. I've been waiting to find out the sex of this baby since the second we found out you were pregnant. Now boy or girl is just fine with me, but it's the curiosity that's killing me. _You_ can hold off finding out if you want."

She rolls her eyes. "How would that work, Edward? As if I won't be able to read it in your eyes as soon as you find out! You know I can read you like a book!"

It's true. She can.

"I'm sorry, Love. But this is one area where you are _not_ getting your way. I'm finding out."

She sucks her teeth and crosses her arms over her swell of a belly, looking away from me.

I swear the woman's mood swings have been giving me whiplash lately. I know it's normal because the book tells me so, and I _hate_ upsetting her when she's in this condition.

But I'm finding out.

The doctor finally walks in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! Great to see you! Mrs. Cullen, how have you been feeling this month?"

She shoots me one more dirty look before turning her attention to the doctor and shrugging.

"Not too bad, Doctor. The morning sickness continues though. It's pretty…rough."

He takes a seat in the swivel chair in front of Bella, between her and the sonogram machine, and listens patiently, nodding his head at her every word.

"That can be normal, Mrs. Cullen. It may end at any moment, or it may continue for a while yet. All pregnancies are different."

Bella nods her agreement, but I shake my head.

"It's really bad, though, Doctor. I mean, she vomits profusely every single morning. That _can't_ possibly be healthy for her or our baby. The books says it's not supposed to be so-"

Bella sucks her teeth again and rolls her eyes.

"Mr. Cullen," the doctor interrupts, "I understand your concern, but I assure you, as long as Mrs. Cullen and the baby continue gaining weight and thriving, the nausea is perfectly normal. It may be painful to watch your partner so nauseous, but she and the baby will be just fine."

I glance at Bella. Now she's giving me an "I told you so" glare.

I refrain from giving the good doctor my middle finger for the condescending tone because he's delivering my child in a few months – plus, he's a generous donor to the campaign.

"Actually, Doctor, _my_ concern is that I actually seem to be gaining weight quicker than I did with my first pregnancy," Bella says, "even though I'm not eating more than I did last time."

The doctor smiles while shooting a clear gel onto my wife's bare stomach. "Well, the fact that you're gaining weight despite all the vomiting is a good sign, but let's take a look at what's going on, and then we can talk more about that and about anything else you'd like."

Even though she's rolled her eyes at me more in the past fifteen minutes than she has since those first couple of weeks after she found me, I reach out and wrap my hand around Bella's, my heart racing with anticipation as I watch the screen before us come to life. She holds on tightly and weaves our fingers together because no matter what, Bella and I are a team.

At first, the room is so silent you can hear a pin drop. The doctor circles the instrument steadily over where I can almost swear Bella's stomach protrudes even more than it did five minutes ago. On the screen, a few different shapes and blurbs suddenly appear.

I'm amazed – though in all honesty I can't make heads or tails out of any of it. Still, I know that one of those strange shapes is my child, and that's enough to make my heart clench. I look to Bella, waiting for her to clue me into what exactly I'm looking at here.

Bella is gazing intently at the screen, cocking her head sideways and studying it as if she sees something she wasn't exactly expecting.

"Doctor, is that what I think it is?" she asks.

"One second, Mrs. Cullen," he responds gently, his eyes unmoving from the screen while he presses and circles over Bella's belly.

I have absolutely no clue about what they seem to be discussing.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" I question, suddenly more nervous than excited.

"Just _one_ second, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the doctor assures us.

I turn back to my wife. "Bella what's going on?" Because it's clear from the shocked look in her eyes that _something_ is going on.

"Edward, look at the screen, my love," she murmurs. "Look closely."

My eyes narrow into slits, focusing intently on the screen, heart thumping painfully in my chest. All warm anticipation has now turned to cold dread. My hand feels icy and clammy around Bella's, yet all I still see are a few, unclear shapes. And all the while the only thing running through my head is:

"_Dear God, please let Bella and our baby be okay. Please let them be okay._ _Nothing else matters: not the stupid campaign, not the Governor's office, not my career in law or in politics, not the lack of sex. I'll live like a monk in a one room shack hunting and fighting for everything as long as I can keep my wife and children. Please Lord."_

"Edward, don't you see it, Love?"

"No, Bella, I don't. Doctor, what's going on?" I demand.

The doctor sighs, yet it's with a grin that he finally turns to my wife and me. He shares a knowing look with Bella before turning a knob on the sonogram machine.

"Perhaps this will clear it up for you, Mr. Cullen."

There is the hum of the machine, and then abruptly, a loud thump fills the air, quickly followed by another. It's like a galloping pony. A smile starts to stretch across my face, but then…it sounds like…two ponies. The beats are too close together, right on top of each other.

"What the…?"

The doctor turns back to the screen and points to a small, more or less round shape. Now I vaguely make out what seems to be a head and limbs attached to it. It seems to be bouncing in there, almost as if floating in water.

"Mr. Cullen, this is your baby here."

I suck in a sharp breath through narrowed lips because it's my kid. _Our_ baby.

I've barely had time to process that when the doctor moves his finger over the screen a half inch or so to the right, pointing to another shape.

"_And_…this is your baby as well."

For five seconds, my mind is a total blank.

"_This is your baby here…and this is your baby as well…"_

"Two…babies?"

"Two babies."

"Two?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Two."

"As in…at the same time?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Twins?" I choke out.

"Yes, Edward," Bella chuckles. "Twins. I suspected it because I'm feeling a bit sicker than the first time, and because I'm growing so quickly, but I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure. You are happy, aren't you?"

I stare at the screen for what feels like forever yet not long enough for the doctor's words to truly sink in.

Two babies.

Two children.

My children.

Bella's and my children.

Elizabeth's tiny siblings.

My mother's grandchildren.

My…father's grandchildren.

_Our_ Legacy.

Am I _happy_ she asks?

My heart swells with a fullness I can't even describe. Some part of me registers the fact that Bella is suddenly gripping onto my hand so tight. My free hand rakes my hair back while I force my gaze away from the screen and to _her_, the woman who's carrying _two_ of my babies – at the same time!

The most beautiful and perfect woman in the entire universe.

She's got silent tears streaming down her face, her eyes shining with pure joy.

I lean over and kiss her soundly, tasting the salty yet sweet tears on her lips.

"Thank you, Bella," I say shakily. "Thank you."

She chuckles. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella. More than you can ever imagine."

OOOOOOOOOO

We break the news to Elizabeth that night while we tuck her into bed together.

A slow smile spreads across her pretty, little face.

"You mean I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Yes, my love," Bella smiles.

"To two babies?"

"Yes, Elizabeth." I grin, because that was my reaction too. "To two babies."

"Wow!" she exclaims. "That's _so_ cool!

"Yes," I breathe, weaving my fingers through Bella's. "It really is so cool."

"Wait 'til I tell all my friends!"

Bella chuckles. "Don't tell your friends just yet, Ellie. We're only telling family for now. Daddy and I will announce it to the public in a few weeks."

She purses her lips. "Alright," she says with obvious disappointment, and then her eyes flash.

"Hey, Daddy, you know that when you announce this it's probably going to make a bunch of people vote for you!" she says excitedly.

Bella blinks at our daughter, and then cocks her head my way.

I shrug my shoulders. "What can I say? She's a Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Well, Ellie **_**is**_** a Cullen. She's got politics in her blood. LOL.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4 Month Four

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**As you guys may have noticed, I'm deviating from my usual angsty self for this short story. :)**

**BUT…**

****This chapter will include a teeny, tiny bit of angst. Nothing to get too worked up about though.****

**And so the second trimester begins, and Edward may realize that "the book" is actually a piece of crap. LOL.**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

* * *

**THE SECOND TRIMESTER**

**MONTH 4: (SEPTEMBER) - HORMONES, CONSTIPATION, WEIGHT GAIN AND ANNOUNCEMENTS**

"Have you decided how we're going to handle your father?"

Bella and I are sitting at the kitchen table. She's _still_ dealing with morning sickness – and I'm still not getting sex even though the book says morning sickness should be over and done with by now and Bella should be super-horny.

Piece of shit book.

Now she's having her one cup of tea a day allotment while I'm foregoing my morning coffee because the book says not to shove your lack of caffeine restrictions in the expectant mom's face unless you want that cup of coffee to end up in your face. At this point, I wouldn't put it past Bella to do just that, and I'm pretty fond of the suit I'm wearing this morning.

I draw in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not yet."

"It's up to you, Edward. We can tell him, or simply let him find out when we announce it publicly next week."

We've told the rest of our family. Renee is so excited she was ready to board a plane that same day, until she remembered that she has a job. But she promised Bella she'll be here for the babies' births and will take time off from work to spend at least a month with us.

Aunt Esme couldn't be more excited if the babies being born were actually her maternal grandchildren.

She hugged me tightly when we told her. "Your mom would've been so happy," she murmured in my ear. "She dreamed of you filling the house with a family of your own – with your own legacy."

I swallowed thickly and pulled away. "My legacy is her legacy as well, and it's your legacy too, Aunt Esme. You helped raise me and helped me keep it together once she was gone."

She smiled through her tears.

Yes, my aunt helped me keep it together, despite my father's wayward guidance; despite his inability to see beyond his own political ambitions.

After years of lies, betrayals and animosity, things finally came to a head between Carlisle Cullen and me when I found out he'd known about Elizabeth all along and had kept her existence from me.

Yet in what could have been one of my darkest hours, in one of my biggest moments of need, he sacrificed what was left of his career, of his pride and of his legacy to help me, to help Bella and to help Elizabeth, his granddaughter.

Our interactions have been more than strained in the past couple of years, but as Bella once reminded me, he's our daughter's only remaining grandfather, and at the end of the day, family is family.

The first time we let him really meet Elizabeth was a few months ago. He met us in Central Park after one of her soccer games. They talked and had ice cream, and through the entire exchange, Bella and I remained close by.

"Thank you," he said to me afterwards while Elizabeth played a few feet away with Oyster, "for allowing me this time with her."

"Don't thank me," I responded coolly, because I honestly still don't know if I'll ever be able to forget everything, much less forgive. "Thank my wife. She's the one who reminded me that no matter what, you're still part of our family."

He turned his cool, blue eyes towards my wife. "Thank you, Isabella. She's a beautiful, intelligent child. You've raised her well."

Bella eyed him carefully. "She _is_ a beautiful, intelligent child. And she deserves to only have people who _truly_ care about her around her."

Since that day, Carlisle meets us a couple of times a month; at the park, or outside of Elizabeth's school. We've all had lunch together a couple of times…

Now, Bella reaches out and puts her warm hand over mine.

"Edward…I was thinking…perhaps you can invite him to spend Labor Day weekend with us at Oyster Bay. But it depends on how you want to handle it, my love. I leave it up to you."

She stands and goes to get dressed, her silhouette rounder and rounder by the day.

She's so beautiful, inside and out, that it takes my breath away daily. So intelligent and strong. She stands by my side during campaign functions, assists me with fundraising activities, helps me review my speeches, yet still takes care of our daughter and writes her own articles for her successful freelance journalism career.

And all the while, she's growing _two_ babies inside her.

It's the first days of September, and the warm weather of the summer is starting to wane – much to Bella's comfort as well as the rest of ours. Since late June, the city's heat has been unbearable to Bella. She complains to Renee on a daily basis of the sickening heat while longing for England's cooler temperatures. I do my best to appease her by promising that we'll take a trip to England as soon as we can after the babies are born.

The _babies_. Man, I still can't believe that.

They're fraternal, the doctor tells us. They each have their own placenta, which means two of my swimmers hit that goal at once. Bella didn't really get the significance of this when I first pointed it out to her. She rolled her eyes at me the way she tends to do lately, and yes, I suppose there was a bit of smugness involved because hey, two of my swimmers hit that goal at once.

So while she gave me that eye roll that should be patented at this point, Jasper and Emmett both gave me appreciative claps on the back when I explained it to them because they're guys, and they get it – _two_ of my swimmers hit that goal at once!

But I'm glad the summer is coming to an end. When I come home in the afternoons, Bella usually has the AC set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and God help whoever tries to adjust it. The rest of us, including the dog, have to walk around the townhouse in sweaters and gloves with our breaths swirling in our faces. Now that it's cooling off outside, the thermometer can once again be set to a decent temperature indoors.

When I arrive home Thursday afternoon after a long day of campaigning, the house is empty. Bella is working hard on gathering all her final research for her article because in a few months, when she hits the third trimester, she won't be able to leave the house too much.

The pregnancy is progressing well, but because she's expecting twins, she has to visit the doctor every couple of weeks as opposed to once a month. The Doctor has told her that due to her history with premature labor and delivery and due to the fact that she's carrying twins, her activities will have to be restricted, and even more so once she enters her third trimester.

Needless to say, Bella hasn't been too thrilled about this, but she's willing to do whatever is necessary to ensure our babies are born healthy. This includes not giving me too much hell when I insisted that she have someone with her at _all_ times, especially when she's out and about. Today, she's being good; she's taken Esme, Emmett, Elizabeth and her photographer friend, Victoria along with her. She keeps sending me texts and pictures of their afternoon in Brooklyn: images of them crossing the Brooklyn Bridge with the City skyline in the background, in a couple of art galleries off Smith Street, eating ice-cream on the Promenade over the Gowanus Expressway with the Statue of Liberty in the distance. Now they're in Coney Island. The picture of Emmett and Elizabeth riding the ancient Cyclone while eating a couple of Nathan's hot dogs makes me smile despite the apprehension I'm feeling right now.

With a deep sigh, I lean up against the kitchen counter, running a hand through my hair, rubbing my jaw hard with my fingers. The house is too quiet. All I hear are my own deep breaths and Oyster's excited panting before I finally pull out my cell phone and dial the number I really don't want to dial.

"Edward." It's my father's standard greeting.

"Dad."

Silence.

"Is everything okay? How is Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is fine. Everyone is fine."

"Good. That's good. How are you doing? The campaign seems to be going well. I wasn't surprised to hear the other guy try to bring up some of the events from a couple of years ago to try to attack you with, but your camp handled that very well."

"Yes." I press my fingers into my forehead and rub hard, closing my eyes. "Yes, they're a good team. Besides, everyone loves Bella and Elizabeth. That was the wrong way to go for the other team."

Carlisle snorts. "It was very stupid. They should all know by now not to try to touch your wife or your daughter."

"They should," I agree. "But there will always be dirty politicians, Dad. I'm just grateful that my wife is strong enough to put it all aside."

Silence again.

"Dad…I'm actually calling to…" – _just say it, Cullen, just say it_ – "invite you to Oyster Bay this weekend. We'll be going down for Labor Day and…well, I'm sure Elizabeth would love to have you there."

Another long round of silence, but this is how our conversations go now, and I honestly don't know if it'll ever change.

"How does your wife feel about this invitation?"

"Actually, it was her idea," I respond.

I can almost see him nodding up and down slowly, considering the invitation from every angle, weighing the pros and cons. I'm almost ready to rescind it when he speaks.

"I would be honored to join you and your family this weekend."

OOOOOOOOOO

We're on the beach, enjoying what is most likely our last shore weekend of the year. Bella is comfortable in today's weather. In fact, she's got a black cover up on over her bathing suit, which hides her protruding belly – for now.

Tuesday after Labor Day, my campaign is making a stop at an afterschool YMCA program in the Bronx. Bella and Elizabeth will both be there with me, and we'll be announcing the pregnancy. So this moment right now is my last opportunity to tell my father if I want him to find out from something other than the media – which I'm still not sure I do.

It's just the four of us at the house this weekend. Emmett is in England visiting Rose, Alice and Jasper are in the Hamptons, and my Aunt stayed in the City with some friends for the weekend – though I suspect she simply didn't want to see my father. My chest expands on a breath of cool, moist sea breeze, and I try to gather my resolve to handle this one way or the other.

In the beach chair next to mine, Bella squirms silently. At first, I think she may be uncomfortable about speaking to my father about this – in which case I won't do it if she's opposed to it. But she moves her hips around and around, and I start wondering if something else may be bothering her.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." She shakes her head, but she keeps squirming.

"It looks like it's something."

"Edward…" I can tell from her tone that she doesn't want to continue the conversation.

Of course, I press on.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

She turns to glare at me. "Edward, I'm constipated. There is absolutely nothing _you_ can do about it – even the book will tell you that."

I stare at her.

Then we both break out into quiet laughter.

"It's not funny!" she cries, but she's still laughing.

I reach out and take her hand. "I'm sorry, Love," I chuckle. "I really wish there was something I could do for you, but you're right this time. I think I remember the book saying that prune juice may help though?"

"Sod off," she replies dryly. "And I tried it already."

I chuckle again. "Aw, Babe."

We watch Carlisle interact with Elizabeth and Oyster by the shore. Elizabeth is picking seashells and handing her favorite ones to Oyster, who carries them in his mouth back to Carlisle, who examines them carefully from every angle before placing only a select few by his feet – the rest get tossed right back into the water.

Bella and I look at each other. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, laughing again.

"I've gotta say I'm surprised you're not stomping over there and pitching those discarded stones back in his face."

"It's my fluctuating hormones," she chuckles. "He'd better watch it because between the hormones and the constipation, I'm just as likely to laugh it off as I am to chuck _him_ into the water in a few."

This time, my loud burst of laughter attracts our daughter. She picks up those sea shells which have been deemed acceptable by her grandfather and runs towards us, her bronze hair blowing in the breeze. Oyster chases after her, as usual, and my father walks slowly in our direction.

"What's so funny, Daddy?" she asks curiously, dropping her collection of shells in front of me.

"Your mommy is," I respond, still chuckling. I take a look at her collection at my feet. "Hey, Elizabeth, why don't you do us a favor and go pick a few smooth rocks to go with your shells? We can hand them out to the kids at the YMCA later this week."

"Sure, Dad. That's a great idea!" she grins. "Come on, Granddad! Come help!" she calls out as she runs back to the shore, Oyster barking behind her.

"Dad, wait."

My father stands around awkwardly.

"Why don't you take a seat for a minute?" I jerk my chin towards an empty beach chair across from us.

He sits down, his eyes trailing from Elizabeth to the house behind us.

For a man in his early sixties, my father is still strong and lean. He still exudes an arrogant confidence in his straight posture, in the slight lift of his brows as if he's constantly judging. It's something I had to deal with my entire life.

But when I look closer, I see grays along his temple and hairline, circles around his eyes, wrinkles that weren't there up until a couple of years ago.

He's lost his law license, he's lost the respect he once commanded as a former Congressman. He has to live with the knowledge that the only respect his surname now invokes is due to an eight-year old little girl, her English mother, and the son that refused to do things his way.

I almost pity him, but the shadow of everything he did to keep Bella and me apart, to keep the knowledge of my daughter secret from me, still lingers deep in my heart and mind. It makes sympathy hard; compassion almost impossible.

"Dad, there's actually something that Bella and I wanted to speak to you about before it becomes public next week."

"Oh?" he raises his almost gray eyebrow higher, looking from me to Bella and back. "And what may that be?"

I reach out and wrap my hand around Bella's.

"Bella and I are expecting another child – two actually." Despite my ambivalence towards sharing this with my father, I can't suppress a grin. "Bella is expecting twins. They're due in late February."

For a long while, he simply sits there staring at us, his back straight as an arrow, his brow still arched.

"Congratulations," he finally exhales before his eyes travel back to the house.

"Thank you," both Bella and I respond half a second apart.

He rubs his chin with his thumb and forefinger and then gets up and walks back towards the shore, towards our daughter.

"Elizabeth, let's take a look at those rocks now."

OOOOOOOOOO

I seethe silently throughout dinner that evening, fermenting in indignation and vacillating between thoughts of either asking my father what the fuck his problem is, or just putting him through a wall and being done with it.

But hell, I'm running for Governor. I _know_ this isn't the way you resolve problems. I've got so many ideas for this state, so many plans for improvement, for the betterment of the lives of those who work hard to take care of their families in this country. I'm killing in the polls because I'm such a great communicator; because I know what the hell I'm doing when it comes to politics.

Then why the hell haven't I ever known what I'm doing when it comes to my father?

"Ellie and I are going for a walk around the grounds," Bella announces once we're done cleaning up. "Would you two like to join us?"

I wrap her in my arms and hold her close while the two little beings inside her seem to protest against the confinement. When I place a hand on her stomach, I feel the faintest flutter, like a small wave. I close my eyes and grin, because it's as if my two little ones know that I need a reminder that I've got so much more in my life than these lingering issues with my father.

"Did you feel that?" Bella asks with a smile in her voice.

"Yes. Yes I did." When I reopen my eyes, Bella is gazing at me proudly.

"Let me feel it too!" Elizabeth exclaims, quickly putting her own hand over her mother's stomach.

We wait a few seconds and…

"Cool!" Ellie exclaims when she feels the faint flutter. "I wonder which one that was kicking?"

I look up, grinning, and catch my father staring at us, expressionless. He holds my gaze and then walks off towards the library.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up in a few." My eyes trail down the hallway.

I look back at Bella and she's watching me through knowing eyes full of understanding. She curls her hand around my jaw and smiles tenderly.

"Either way, Love, we'll be waiting for you. Don't forget that."

I get the double meaning, and it does calm me.

When I walk into the library, my father is standing by the window, staring out at the black sky, hands buried deep in his pockets.

"What do you want from me?" I dive right in – no sense in beating around the bush. "I'm trying to…" – My jaw locks together and I draw in a deep breath through my nostrils, trying to keep from exploding – "I'm _trying_ to let you back in," I say tightly, "…to include you. But you…I don't know what you want."

I watch as he runs a hand through his hair, just as I do when I'm frustrated. He keeps staring out the window.

"Edward…do you remember when your mother died?" His voice sounds so much fainter, weaker than usual.

"Of course I do," I hiss.

His ensuing silence lasts for quite a while, and I've had enough. Shaking my head, I turn to leave.

"When she first…became sick…she made me a promise. She promised she wouldn't leave me…or you. She _promised_."

"It's not like it was something she could help, Dad," I growl in exasperation, turning back towards him though he's still staring out the window. "It's not like she chose to leave us. But _you_ are choosing this."

He's quiet again.

"She took everything when she left. I tried, Edward, I swear I did. I tried to be the father you needed, the father you…deserved. But she took _everything_."

I don't even know what to say to him. For a split second, for one horrifying moment, I imagine losing Bella, and the ensuing pain is so excruciating my body cringes, threatening to curl in on itself. Heart contracting in agony, I feel my legs go weak. And that's just from thinking about it; I don't know if I could bare the reality.

But I'd _have_ to.

For Elizabeth.

For the babies growing inside of Bella.

For the family we've made together.

They would still need me. I'd have to survive for _them_ if not for myself.

Thankfully, my father's words break me out of my self-imposed nightmare.

"I know you think you remember your mother, Edward, but you were only ten when she died. I'm telling you though," – his voice takes on a wistful tone – "little Elizabeth is just like her in so many ways. Not just physically. She thinks like her. She sounds like her. Do you know what she told me out on that beach today? She said, "Granddad, when I look out into the water and close my eyes, I feel the waves splashing all around me and it's the most beautiful feeling." Your mother told me those exact same words once, word for word, Edward. If I…if I lost Elizabeth again, if you or Isabella decided to take her away from me…"

His fears are suddenly so clear to me that I want to knock my head for not seeing them sooner.

"Dad…"

I sigh unevenly and close my eyes, swallowing thickly because this man doesn't deserve for me to calm his fears. He doesn't deserve to have my daughter in his life. He doesn't deserve the second chance my wife is willing to give him with our children, with our family.

But did I deserve the second chance she gave me?

A phrase Bella once repeated to me and attributed to my mother-in-law's large arsenal of wise words suddenly runs through my memory:

"…_if we don't give people an opportunity to learn from their mistakes, how can we ever expect them to redeem themselves_?"

How many of us can actually say in all honesty that we deserve our second chances?

"Dad, there are no guarantees in life. For anything. I would think you'd figured that out by now. Bella and I have no intention of taking Elizabeth away from you, or of taking any future children of ours away from you. We're not dangling our family in front of you only to snatch them away as some sort of sick revenge plot. This is our _family_, and neither she nor I would ever play games with our family. But you have to earn them, Dad. You can't keep living your life expecting everything to be taken away from you."

He doesn't respond.

"What Bella said to you the first time we met you in the park with Elizabeth, when she said that Elizabeth deserves to only have those who truly care about her around her, that meant something. You have to earn her, and you have to earn your future grandchildren. I won't stand here and tell you that you're forgiven for what you did in the past. I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to say that, but for my children's sake, for my _family's_ sake, I'm willing to try to move ahead. But you have to be willing to move ahead too. If Mom really took everything, Dad, and you have nothing left to give, then you have to stay away from my family because you'll only hurt them, and I won't allow that."

He drops his head, but still doesn't respond.

"But if there's anything left there, anything left of the man that I remember before Mom died, then the rest is up to you."

And with that, I leave him to his thoughts, to his memories, to his choices…

And go after my wife and children.

After my life.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**That's about as angsty as this story will get. :)**

**See you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5 Month Five

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much I enjoyed reading your comments to the last chapter. Most of us understand that while what Carlisle did to Edward and Bella was horrible on so many levels, the man was an empty shell, and an empty shell can't be expected to act the way a normal person would. Little Elizabeth is slowly bringing him back to life, and Edward is a big enough man to accept that what is right for our families isn't always the easiest path. :)**

**So yeah, I enjoyed your thoughts thoroughly. I apologize that I haven't been able to get back to all of you, but there's just so much going on right now, between this story, the next one, and RL. But yes, I do LOVE and appreciate reading all your reviews. They mean the world, they really do. :)**

**Anyway, most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by my homey, Michelle Renker Rhodes, who's just as anxious for Edward to get some action as he is (and as you all seem to be). :)**

* * *

**MONTH 5: OCTOBER –ANNOUNCING IT TO THE WORLD, RAGING HORMONES, SWOLLEN ANKLES AND HEARTBURN, FINDING OUT THE SEXES AND VAGINAL DISCHARGE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BECAUSE ACTUAL SEX IS A LONG AGO MEMORY.**

It's all very casual the way we announce to the public at large that Bella is pregnant.

We knew we didn't want to turn it into an official announcement. I'm running a campaign based on my ideas and beliefs, based on how I perceive I can better serve this State – not on the popularity of my family. So we decided we'd just sort of throw the news into conversation casually when the opportunity arose.

Bella, Elizabeth and I, as well as Jasper and a few others of my campaign staff are at a local Y in the Bronx the day after Labor Day. Elizabeth has painted and decorated the shells and rocks she picked with her grandfather and is giving them out to the kids gathered around us. A little girl, about six years old, picks up two shells, one that Elizabeth has painted pink, and another she painted blue.

"Is it okay if I take two shells?" she asks Elizabeth shyly. "One for me and one for my little brother?"

Elizabeth smiles at her. "Sure it's okay. I kept three of them at home. One for me and one for each of the babies my mom has in her tummy."

"Your mom has _two_ babies in her tummy?" the little girl squeals excitedly.

The entire room suddenly goes silent. Bella, who'd been speaking to two of the Program Director's a few feet from us, whips her head in our direction. She's wearing a pretty, wine colored dress that fits her loosely and flows down to just below her knees, but if you look closely, if you know what you're looking for, you can see the outline of her stomach…

"Uh huh," Elizabeth confirms. "She's pregnant with twins. They're due in February."

Flashes go off all around the room. A guy from Channel Four shoves a mike under my nose.

"Mr. Cullen, is this true? Is your wife expecting, and are they twins?"

"Yes, it's true, "I respond with a casual smile. "She's pregnant and healthy, and we're very excited."

I leave it at that and resume my conversation with the kids and their parents. When my eyes meet Elizabeth's a few minutes later, she grins up at me widely.

What can I say? She's a Cullen.

OOOOOOOOOO

I arrive home late one night a couple of weeks later. The Governor's debate is the following day, and we've been prepping at the office. Aunt Esme greets me at the door, which doesn't surprise me because I've asked Bella to have someone with her at all times if I'm not with her. What does surprise me is the solemn expression on her face.

"Everything is fine with Bella and the babies, Edward," she tells me right away, palms up to calm me.

My stiffened shoulders slump and my heart - which had completely stopped - starts up once again.

"Aunt Esme," I say while loosening my tie, "I think I've just survived my first minor heart attack."

She smirks. "Alice took Ellie back to my place. She'll be spending the night with me. I'll get her to school tomorrow."

I stare at her, once again worried despite her reassurances.

"Aunt Esme, what's going on?"

She smiles softly. "It's nothing that bad. I mean…yes, it's…sad news I suppose, but in her condition, your wife is taking it extremely hard."

"What. Is going. On?" I ask once more.

"She spoke to Rose today. Apparently she and Emmett broke up. Emmett is already on his way home."

My eyes blink profusely, startled – yet not really – by the news. It wasn't going well. We all knew that. Emmett just left to England yesterday morning and was supposed to spend the weekend there.

But apparently he'd gotten there and turned right back.

I shove a hand through my hair. "Wow. That's…a shame."

Despite the fact that Rose will never be my favorite person, I really mean the words. For Emmett's sake, and for my wife's sake if for nothing else.

Aunt Esme nods her agreement. "Yes, well, they're both still young. They'll move on. It's Bella I'm more concerned about right now," she whispers.

"Bella?" I whisper back. "Why?"

"Because she's pregnant and her hormones are all over the place. She's been crying all afternoon."

"_Crying_?"

"Yes, crying. She feels horrible for them; she thinks it may somehow be her fault."

"What? How in the world would it be her fault?"

Aunt Esme chuckles. "It's not her fault, obviously, Edward. But her emotions are extremely erratic at the moment. I thought it would be nice if you two had a night to yourselves."

I was going to finish prepping for the debate tonight.

But it's not much of a choice I have to make, not much of a competition. I promised Bella once that she and our children would always come first, and that will _always_ hold true.

"Thanks, Aunt Esme," I grin softly. "That's actually a great idea."

Bella is sitting on the bed when I walk into our bedroom. Her back is resting against the dark wood frame, her laptop over her legs and her papers and drafts for her latest article are splayed out over the comforter.

And she's sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Babe," I murmur, and in two strides, I'm sitting next to her, holding her hand.

The huge tears streaming down her face split my heart in two.

"Maybe if I hadn't been so hard on her after I find out that you'd come back and she hadn't told me, things would've gone easier for them."

My head shakes from side to side. "Bella, Love…that makes absolutely no sense at all, Sweetheart." I chuckle softly and despite her tears, she chuckles too. "Emmett and Rose are two grown, independent individuals and their problems had nothing to do with us. They lived on separate continents and neither was willing to make the move to be together. Plain and simple."

She sobs harder, and I wrap my arms around her.

"I used to dream…when we were little, Rose and I used to dream that we'd grow up and marry two blokes that were best mates, and our children would be best mates…I never imagined we'd grow so far apart…that we'd live so far apart."

I hold her tightly against me – or as tightly as I can, considering her ever-growing midsection. My hands rub soothing circles on her back while I kiss the top of her head and murmur, "Shh, it's okay. It's okay," over and over.

Her sobbing eventually diminishes, silent uneven gasps taking their place. I hold her while those subside as well, all the while bewildered by Bella's reaction. In all the years I've known her, I've never seen her cry this hard or appear this despondent.

I make a mental note to review the book's section on raging hormones.

"I miss my Mum," Bella says. "I miss England. My bloody ankles are swelling up," – the sobbing starts again – "and the doctor told me I should stay off my feet as much as possible this weekend. And I had heartburn all day. And I'm so fat," she cries. "Tomorrow we have your debate, and I'll look like a cow out there, and no one will vote for you because your wife is a cow," she moans through her tears, "and everyone will wonder what such a handsome, smart and powerful man is doing with a cow like me!"

To say that I'm currently speechless – which admittedly doesn't happen very often – would be an understatement. The only thing she hasn't added to her list of horrors is global warming and the national debt.

"Uhm…" – I try desperately to remember what the book says to do when your wife starts crying about her once best friend breaking up with her boyfriend, about missing her mom, her homeland, swollen ankles, heartburn and weight gain.

"Love, things may not be the same as they once were, but Rose is still your family. And your mom will be here before you know it. And I promise you we'll visit England as soon as possible after the births. You don't have to go to the debate tomorrow if your ankles are bothering you, but if you want to go, we'll just make sure you have a nice, comfy seat and a stool to rest your feet over." My finger moves under her chin to bring her teary eyes up to meet mine. "And Bella, you're not fat, my love. You're growing two beautiful babies inside you! You're perfect and beautiful, and I know you're not up for sex, but if you were, I'd touch and love every single part of your wonderful body."

This makes her chuckle, and though the reaction I was hoping for was that she'd jump up and scream that she's absolutely and one hundred percent up for sex, it's definitely better than continued tears.

I grin softly at her. "And absolutely everyone will vote for me – hopefully because they agree that I can help create a better future for this State – but most probably because they agree that I have the most beautiful family in the world."

This brings on full out giggles – which is what I was hoping for this time.

She sighs, one of those deep sighs, and fills her chest with a few more uneven gasps before she smiles.

"Edward, I know I'm being…difficult lately, but you always know how to make me feel better."

"You're not being difficult," I lie smoothly. "And making you feel better is what I live for," I say honestly.

She smiles, and I turn her around, guiding her to lie down. I take the laptop and the papers and set them over the desk, and then remove my shoes and my jacket and lie down beside her, spooning her against me, wrapping my hands just under her belly and stroking it tenderly.

"Relax, Bella. Elizabeth is with my Aunt tonight, and you and I can just talk or sleep."

She nods and settles deeper into me, molding her body against mine, and it's just pure…bliss.

"But don't you have to finish prepping for your debate?" she questions. "Finish getting everything in order?"

"I have everything in order," I respond, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you quite sure?"

This time, it's my turn to sigh. "Yes, Bella, I'm more than sure."

OOOOOOOOOO

A week later, we're back at the Obstetrician's office for a routine check-up, but it's also a bit more.

The doctor will be performing another ultrasound – and this time we can find out the sexes of the babies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asks with a sidelong glance from where she's lying over the examination table. "You'll be giving up your only chance to be surprised in the delivery room."

"Bella, I'll be there watching not one, but two babies pop out from inside you. I'm pretty sure I'll have more than enough to keep me on my toes."

She smirks at me, but I can see the smile she's trying to hide behind it. She can talk all she wants, but I know she's just as anxious to find out what we're having as I am. I see her with my Aunt looking at baby clothes on-line, wondering if she should get a certain outfit in pink or blue or two of each or one of each. I hear her talking to Renee and whispering about how excited she is for this sonogram, to see her little boys or girls.

She just wants to blame me for being the impatient one. Well, that's just fine by me. I'll take the rap for it.

The Doctor finally walks in, and I reach out and take her hand, and as always, she weaves our fingers together tightly.

A team – even when we disagree.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! How've you both been these past couple of weeks?"

"Very well, thanks," I respond.

"Alright, Doctor," Bella murmurs.

"Mr. Cullen, I watched the debate last week, and I've got to say you nailed it! The other guy didn't know what hit him!"

I can't help grinning smugly. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. We addressed a lot of important issues."

"Yes, you definitely did. There was just one thing I was a bit unclear about. When you say you won't raise middle-class taxes-"

"Ahem." Bella clears her throat loudly and points at her midsection.

The doctor turns back to her, clearly chagrined and I stifle a laugh.

"Alright then! Well, Mrs. Cullen, you're at about twenty-two weeks, so we're already more than halfway there. Let's get a few routine things out of the way before we turn on the ultrasound, shall we?"

"Let's," Bella responds with more than a bit of cheek.

"Good." He opens up Bella's chart in front of him and whips out a pen. "So how's the swelling in your ankles, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Much better."

"Good." He checks something off. "And the heartburn?"

"It comes and it goes."

He nods and makes another check. "That's perfectly normal. You've been drinking plenty of liquids?"

"Yes."

Check.

"Does it help?"

"Sometimes."

Check.

"Now we checked your blood for anemia since you are at a higher risk because you're carrying multiples, but I'm happy to confirm that all seems normal. The nurse weighed you and your weight gain, though a bit on the low side, is within normal limits. Are you still vomiting?"

"Yes," I answer with a moan, glaring at the doctor though the rational part of me knows it's not his fault.

He ignores my tone and keeps checking off his file.

"It's not as common in the second trimester, but still normal, fortunately. You do wait until after the vomiting to take your supplements, correct?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good. The last visit you confirmed that you are feeling the babies move?"

"Yes," Bella grins, squeezing my hand. I look at her and grin in return.

The doctor keeps checking his boxes.

"Are they moving regularly at this point?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling any Braxton-Hicks contractions or tightening yet?"

"No, Doctor," Bella confirms.

"Good. That's good. Your glucose screening also came back normal."

Finally, he sets his chart down and looks up at us, and I think we may be getting to the fun part now: the sonogram. The picture that'll tell me what sex my babies are.

He smiles. "Now the nurse tells me that you mentioned you've been having vaginal discharge and-"

I jerk my head back.

"Whoa. Wait. What? Vaginal Discharge?" I look from the doctor back to Bella. Her cheeks have suddenly turned a bright shade of red.

"Vaginal discharge? You didn't tell me you were having vaginal discharge."

"Edward."

"When did this happen? What does it mean? What did it look like?"

"Edward." She screws her eyes shut.

"Was it clear? Was it bloody? What-"

"Edward!" she hisses, digging her nails into my palm.

"Ow! Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell!" Her lips barely move at this point.

"Apparently there was. The book says-"

"If you mention that book to me one more time today, I swear to God when we get home I'm going to find that iPad and…"

She leaves the threat looming there.

The doctor clears his throat and when I turn back to him, he's clearly trying to stifle his amusement.

Once again, I remind myself that he'll be delivering my children and that he's been generous to my campaign.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, increased vaginal discharge is also a normal symptom of pregnancy, but because of your history with premature labor, and because you are expecting twins and that increases your chances of delivering prematurely, it could also mean something else."

"Exactly," I exclaim triumphantly.

Bella looks up at the ceiling, nostrils flaring.

"Therefore," the doctor continues, "we'll be performing a Fetal fibronectin test before you leave today, which is a test that simply assures us that you are _not_ in labor."

I gasp sharply, my eyes growing wide in horror. "You mean she can actually be in labor right _now_?"

"Edward, I'm not in labor!"

The doctor puts a hand out, dropping it slowly in a gesture meant to tell me to calm down.

Calm down?

Calm down?

"Mr. Cullen, I'm pretty sure that your wife isn't in labor, but we always want to be sure. Now, we'll also be performing an ultrasound today, and that should give us a better picture of what's going on with those two little ones," he grins.

But I can't think beyond premature labor.

I barely register the doctor turning on the ultrasound machine, shooting that clear gel over her pretty large stomach and rolling it around-

Until my children actually show up on the screen.

"Oh my God!" Bella cries. "Look at how big they've gotten!"

I watch the screen mesmerized, my mouth agape because the last time we saw our two babies, they were honestly little more than a couple of blurbs with misshaped limbs and unrecognizable features.

But I see them clearly now.

They're in their separate sacs right next to each other, and they've got their mother's noses, I'll swear to it, even her full lips. Their eyes are shut, and they're huddled into themselves in literal fetal positions, the one on the left is even sucking its thumb! The picture is so clear; I can see their dark eyebrows and long, dark eyelashes, even a tiny bit of dark fuzz on their heads. They're Swan, through and through.

Tears sting my eyes.

Bella and I gaze at each other and back at the screen over and over, chuckling and sighing.

"They each weigh about one pound," the doctor informs us after a few minutes. "They're forming perfectly and everything seems to be in its proper place. Mrs. Cullen, your cervix is nice and closed. We'll still perform the Fetal fibronectin just to be on the safe side, but I honestly doubt we have anything to worry about. Now…have you both discussed whether you'd like to find out their sex?"

I turn my eyes back to my wife.

My children are healthy. They're growing. My wife is healthy. My daughter Elizabeth is in school, just a few short miles from where we are right now, and tonight, when I go home it'll be to my wife and children. It doesn't matter whether they're male or female.

"It's up to Bella," I murmur.

She smiles tenderly and turns to the doctor.

"Oh hell yes, Doctor, I definitely want to know their sex."

I kiss her hand and chuckle.

The doctor grins and turns back to the screen, pointing with his pen at Baby Cullen Number One.

"This baby here is…" – I hear drum rolls in my head while Bella crushes my fingers between hers –

...a girl."

"Oh my God!" Bella chuckles, happy tears in her voice, "It's a girl! Another little girl!"

Every breath of air in my lungs escapes me.

A girl.

Another little Elizabeth.

Another princess.

Bella recreated all over again in one of our children.

"A girl," I murmur shakily, my eyes stinging. "A little girl."

Bella and I look at one another and grin so widely I'm sure at least one of our faces is about to split in two.

Before we can fully process that though, the doctor moves his pencil over the half inch space on the screen where Baby Cullen Number Two bounces around in amniotic fluid, sucking its thumb eagerly.

"And this one here is…" – he grins…

"A boy!"

"YES!" I throw my free fist in the air. "YES! A boy! One of each! A girl _and_ a boy! Woo-hoo! Go Cullen! A boy! Oh yeah! Wooo!" I take a deep breath. "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Uhm…well, what can I say? The man is excited that his swimmers made one of each. :)**

**And if you guys remember how Bella felt in her sixth month of pregnancy last time…let's just say Edward's misery is about to end pretty soon!**

**I'll see you all on Monday!**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817 **

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 6 Month 6

**A/N: ***Nine Months is up for Fic of the Week over at the Lemonade Stand! If you can and if you're inclined to do so, please go give it and any other stories you may be enjoying on the list a vote:**

**Triple w dot tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com**

**I'm so loving your thoughts, your comments, your memories about your own pregnancies and whether you were h*rny or not, LOL. I try to get back to as many of you as I can, but it's not always possible. Once again though, please know that I read and LOVE every single review! Thanks. :)**

**This chapter is pretty long, but I have a feeling you guys may not mind…**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes**

* * *

**MONTH 6: NOVEMBER – GROWING FEET, STRETCH MARKS, ELECTIONS AND WHAT TO DO WHEN YOUR WIFE'S LONG LOST LIBIDO RETURNS WITH A VENGEANCE. (HINT: JUST GO WITH IT). **

The vomiting has finally stopped.

The book says most women's morning sickness ends in the first trimester or early in the second. Bella's lasted over six months, but for the past week or so, she hasn't thrown up one single time. She tells me this is around the time it stopped with Ellie as well. She tells me that a lot of things changed around the six month mark last time.

All I can say is, thank God. This deviation from the book really threw me. With three months still left, hopefully we can get back on track now, so I can know what to expect.

OOOOOOOOOO

As a show of bipartisanship and the true hope that once this election is over, my opponent for the Governor's seat and I will work together to serve the people of this state regardless of who wins, I ask my staff to organize a dinner a couple of nights before the election, where both me and the current acting New York State Governor, Samuel Velez - who I'm trying to unseat - can reassure the public that regardless of how this election goes, we realize that we're working to serve them.

The night of the dinner, Ellie is staying over my aunt's house because Bella and I will be back late.

I walk out of our closet and into our bedroom, fighting with my bow-tie.

"Bella, Love, can you give me a hand with this damn…thing…"

Bella stands naked in front of the full-length mirror.

She seems to be studying herself while her hands rub her stomach around and around. I drop my own hands from my tie and gaze at her for a few seconds. When I approach her, she gives me a shy, half smile through the mirror before dropping her eyes to her stomach. I wrap my arms around her from behind, lacing our fingers together over her protruding belly.

"Perfect," I murmur in her ear.

She snorts. "Thank you, but you're full of rubbish, dear Husband."

It's been a while since she's called me "dear Husband."

"I'm not," I murmur, kissing behind her ear and on the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. I'm quietly elated by the goose bumps that suddenly rise over her flesh, and the fact that she isn't trying to cover up herself, or squirm out of my arms, or walk away from me, or hide her body from me in any of the multitude of ways she's been doing so for the past few months.

My chin rests on her shoulder while we both gaze at her through the mirror in front of us. "Your body is so beautiful, Bella. Look at you. You're so damn sexy."

"Edward, please!"

"I mean it," I frown, gently massaging her stomach.

She snorts wryly. "My feet have grown about half a size, my ankles as well; I look like I'm carrying a small army in my stomach even though each one of these babies only weighs about a pound and a half. I can no longer see me fanny well enough to groom it properly. My breasts weigh about a stone each, my nipples are darker than my pubes, and as if all that weren't enough, look!" She guides one set of our hands over the side of her belly, where I faintly feel what seems like little lines of indentations. "I'm getting stretch-marks now! I never developed stretch marks with Ellie!"

Despite her complaints, when I skim her skin with my fingers, she arches her body further into me.

"Bella, you and I must be looking through two different mirrors because I see everything pretty differently."

Another snort.

"Can I please tell you what I see?"

Her hesitant look makes me smirk.

I release one of her hands, so that I can run mine down the length of her hair, which is so long now that it covers the top swell of her breasts.

"I see long, thick hair that absolutely radiates." Skimming only my index finger along her breast, I continue. "I see perfectly plump breasts that I'm honestly dying to touch."

My eyes hold her gaze through the mirror. When she smiles slowly, I very carefully and deliberately move both hands just under each breast and then cup them fully. She draws in a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Bella, open your eyes. I'm not done," I whisper.

When she opens her eyes, they're hooded with a longing I haven't seen in them for far too long. My cock twitches, informing me that it remembers that look as well.

"Your nipples are dark and tempting, and I want to suck on them so badly it hurts."

She sucks in a large gust of air, her breathing now uneven. Her body arches further into me, her head thrown back against my shoulder.

Still tenderly kneading her breasts, I continue, turning her slightly so we can get a side view.

"Look at the perfect curve of your body, of your backside." I let go of one soft breast so that I can skim a finger down the arch of her spine, down to her round ass, which I caress smoothly. Then I turn her forward again to face the mirror, and drop my eyes and other hand to her stomach.

"Yes, Bella, your stomach is growing, but you've got our _babies_ in there. There's honestly nothing I could ever find sexier than that."

She gazes up at me through her long eyelashes, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully before reaching up and sliding one arm behind her and around my neck.

"Edward…do you remember how I told you that…_other_ things changed last time when I hit my sixth month?"

"Yes."

"I'm feeling so hot and randy right now."

I groan quietly. "Jesus, Bella, so am I."

When I skim my mouth across her face, she responds with a low groan, her eyes still gazing at me through the mirror.

"Touch me, Edward."

"Oh, Bella…" I moan. My hands gently mold her full and heavy breasts for a few seconds, but then one starts moving down her stomach again, rubbing it a couple of times before trailing lower still…

All the while, Bella squirms against me while we watch each other through the mirror.

She chuckles with a hint of embarrassment when I reach the soft fuzz between her legs.

"I'm a hairy monster."

"Mm mm," I disagree, shaking my head while my mouth presses kisses all along her neck. "You feel _wonderful_."

I want to cry happy tears when I find her clit soaking.

She whimpers softly into my neck. "Oh, Edward, yes."

"Is it okay if I feel inside you?" I whisper in her ear.

"God, yes." She weaves her fingers over mine and pushes one of my fingers deep inside.

"_Ohh_," she whimpers again.

My finger pumps in and out of her while her hips rotate around it. Our eyes are still on each other through the mirror. She's completely naked, and I'm in a crisp white dress shirt and tux pants, my black bow tie hanging loose and forgotten around my neck. Her creamy skin stands out against the black and white of my clothes while her body writhes against mine.

It's the most erotic image I've ever seen.

"Look at us, Bella. Tell me this isn't sexy." I play with her beautiful nipple with my other hand, teasing it with my finger, making her cry out. "Tell me this isn't the hottest thing you've ever seen."

"It is," she cries while her hand guides another one of my fingers between her folds, and she bears down on them, rotating her hips. "God, it is."

She suddenly pulls my fingers out of her and turns herself around. Her chest heaves as she looks up at me and then cups my cock.

"Edward, I don't want your fingers. I need _this_ deep inside me."

It's all I need to hear.

I growl and sweep her off her feet, carrying her to our bed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she exclaims, sitting up at the edge of the bed after I lay her down. "The dinner begins in forty-five minutes!"

"We're going to be late - _very_ late."

She chuckles, and looks down at herself before gazing back up at me.

"Edward, how are we going to manage this?"

"We'll figure it out," I growl, undoing my pants and fly. When she reaches out and starts helping me with clearly anxious hands I pray and plead silently that whatever has come over her will stick around for the next few weeks – or the next twenty minutes or so at the very least.

My pants are barely down my thighs when without warning she grabs my thighs and wraps her hot mouth around my cock, taking me deep.

"Oh fuck!" I hiss, throwing my head back while my hands cradle her face. "Jesus, Bella."

She moans around her full mouth, and the sound vibrates all around me. I stare up at the ceiling, grunting, seeing white stars while she sucks me in and out of her mouth, one of her hands on my bare thigh while the other cups my balls. The suction she's got going is so tight I can barely breathe. In and out, in and out she takes me while her tongue swirls around inside, licking me from base to tip.

"Edward, I'd forgotten how good you taste."

She's killing me. I swear she's killing me…in the most _wonderful_ way.

But it's been so long, too long since I've had Bella's mouth on me, since my poor dick has felt anything but my own hand wrapped around it. It's threatening to explode at any moment, especially when Bella sounds like she's enjoying it so much herself.

Fighting against instinct, I gently guide her head back, off of mine.

She looks up at me, panting and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get inside you before I explode."

She chuckles and begins to lie back, but suddenly hesitates.

"It bothers me to be on my back, Edward."

My dick is throbbing. I've got to think fast before it erupts, so I lie down beside her and then reach for her hands.

"Come here."

She seems hesitant, which is strange because she usually loves to be on top. I see her eyes flash to her stomach, and she bites her lip again.

"What if I'm too heavy?" she whispers.

With a deep sigh borne out of both disbelief at her unnecessary concerns and fear that I may actually come to nothing more than open air, I lift myself up on one shoulder and weave our fingers together.

"Bella, I swear to you that you won't be too heavy. You'll be perfect. So perfect that if I had to choose right now between you riding me and winning the Governor's seat, you riding me would win. Hands down."

A slow, crooked smile lights up her face. Carefully, I guide her, making sure to keep her protruding belly centered.

When she slowly eases over me, taking me inside her, I swear the world stops moving.

"Yeah…" I grin shakily when I'm in all the way, and release the breath I'd been holding. "Yeah…"

She whimpers softly, her eyes heavy and hooded, and then she starts moving, slowly at first, finding a comfortable rhythm.

"You alright?" I manage to ask.

"_Mhmm_," she says in reassurance. "How about you?"

"Are you kidding me?" I smirk.

Our fingers and hands are laced together, and we hold them up in the air between us while she rocks more confidently with every thrust I give her, while we settle into a perfect flow.

"You remember this, Bella? You remember how much you love this?"

"Yes, Edward," she breathes, throwing her head back, arching her body. "Yes, I remember now…"

"You're not going to forget again, are you?"

"No," she whimpers, shaking her head. "No, Edward. I'll never forget again!"

Despite my need to thrust hard, deep and fast, I take it easy, letting her set the pace. The way she rides me is slow and seductively languid, and I watch as if hypnotized the way her full breasts bounce. They've never quite looked like that before.

"Can I taste them?" I ask, licking my lips.

"Yes," she grins breathlessly. "Yes. Please."

I raise myself up on my elbows while she leans into me slightly, and take a dark, round nipple into my mouth.

"Ohhh," she cries while we move together in our own personal heaven for the next few minutes. Every time she glides forward I suck a nipple into my mouth and she moans. When her rocking picks up speed, when she grinds her hips hard and tight to mine as if trying to impale herself on me, I know she's about to come.

"Edward! Yes, Edward, I'm coming! Oh God, yes! Yes! Yes!"

Those beautiful words and sounds I haven't heard in so long put me over the edge. I grunt and groan loudly, bucking my hips up, releasing months of pent up energy in a few thrusts.

"Bella! Oh, Baby! Fuck, finally! Finally! Yeah!"

I ride out my orgasm, closing my eyes against the onslaught of sensation as it subsides and slows…fades…and I can breathe again.

When I open my eyes, Bella is watching me, an amused smirk on her face.

"Bloody hell, you needed that, huh?"

"You have no idea," I grin.

OOOOOOOOOO

We walk into the Waldorf Astoria thirty minutes late – but the shit-eating grin I'm sporting would make one think I'd won the Presidency, never mind a run for governor.

I've got my beautiful – and glowing – wife beside me. She's dressed in a gown that reminds me of the first time I saw her again over two years ago, after seven long years. It's long and red and outlines the shape of her beautiful body, including the swell in front that proudly displays the fact that she's carrying two of my babies in there. Her full breasts fill the top of the gown perfectly.

As soon as we walk in, I'm ready for the dinner to end, so I can take her home and lift up that dress.

But this stupid dinner was my idea, and so we must play the part for a couple of hours, at least.

"Where have you been?" Jasper asks when he finds us. "The Mayor wants to say hi to you, and his wife is anxious to meet Bella."

"We were…delayed." I'll admit my ensuing grin is pretty cocky, and I probably deserve the elbow to the ribs Bella gives me. But hell, I just got laid for the first time in months. I'd say a cocky grin is called for.

"Ow!" I chuckle.

"Uhm…_o_-kay," Jasper says. "I get the feeling that there's something there I don't want to know. Come on guys, let's go make some rounds."

Bella and I make the rounds, greeting politicians and donors alike. Though we were half an hour late, forty-five minutes into the dinner, Acting Governor Velez still hasn't arrived, and though I know that behind closed doors he can't stand my guts because I'm beating the shit out of him in the polls, he could at least pretend to be graceful in the public eye.

While Bella is speaking to a few journalist friends of hers, I take a quick walk to the bar and have a glass of wine. I'm still reveling in a post-coital high, and a glass of red will definitely enhance that-

"Edward, how are you?"

At the sound of that voice, I take a long and deep drink from my glass, not bothering to turn around. It's been a while since she showed up at my family's house with her supposed "olive branch," which was really nothing more than a veiled threat from her father, the then President of the United States.

It hasn't been long enough.

The red wine drained, I turn around.

She stands there in a simple, yet elegant black dress, her hair up in one of those buns she likes to wear. Deceivingly classy, imitating a woman with integrity, with morals. Despite the disgrace her father lives in now, I wonder how many people she still fools with her innocent act.

"Tanya," I greet her coolly. "What are you doing here?"

She chuckles. "Now what kind of greeting is that for your ex-wife? I remember a time when you'd give me a hug and kiss on the cheek, even if just for show."

"I don't play those games anymore."

"In politics, it's always important to play games, Edward. You know that. You know you should never cut ties with anyone completely because there's always the possibility that you'll need them again. Or has your short time away from office already made you forget the valuable lessons our fathers taught us?"

She makes me snort aloud.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?"

She sighs dramatically before jerking her chin towards something behind me. I turn around.

"I'm here with the acting governor, as his…date for the evening."

I turn back to her with a quirked brow. "Seriously, Tanya?"

"What, are you jealous?"

Now I laugh aloud. "I don't know why it's so difficult for you to simply be honest with yourself and with the public. It's the twenty-first century. No one cares if you're-"

"Oh, how precious! You've turned into a politician who truly believes that honesty is the best policy. Let's see how far that gets you, Edward."

I'm not even going to bother with a response. Instead, I've already turned to leave when I feel her hand wrap around my left bicep.

The sideways glare I give her makes her drop her grip quickly though.

"Where's your lovely wife?"

Despite the sarcasm in her tone, my eyes instinctively scan the room for Bella. I find her a few feet away, watching us steadily as she stands talking to the mayor's wife.

"Oh my God, she's _huge_!" Tanya howls. "Does she have a whole football team in there?"

The past couple of years, with Bella and my daughter in my life, have had many effects on me. One of which is the fact that it's hammered away at the inscrutable mask, the blank and impassive expression I used to always sport in public. It's no longer possible for me to appear as vacant as I once did.

Which explains why, when I reach for her arm, Tanya takes a step back. She hides her panic well though.

I lean in and hiss in her ear.

"Bella is carrying my _children_ in there. She's doing something that you will _never_ be able to do with any modicum of decency or grace for anyone as long as you continue to be such a lying, manipulative hypocrite. And just so we're clear, if you go anywhere near her tonight, I _will_ make you regret it."

Her eyes are wide when I pull back.

"Get away from me!" she seethes, furtively pulling her arm away.

I grin at her as she storms off. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Ms. Martin, and don't forget to vote!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Later on while we're eating our dinner, Bella leans in and whispers,

"So what was all that with Tanya about?"

With a quiet chuckle, I shake my head and take a bite of my steak.

"Nothing important, Love, just Tanya being Tanya."

She's a little too quiet as she chews over her own steak.

After a couple of minutes, I set my utensils down and angle my entire body towards her, reaching out and placing a palm on her stomach, holding her gaze intently.

"Thank you for being _you_."

She grins and cradles my jaw in her hand.

We enjoy the rest of our evening, never again bumping into Tanya.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bella and I make love for hours and hours when we get home late that evening.

We make love again early in the morning.

And again when I get home that afternoon.

It took a bit longer than the book claimed, but her libido has returned, and apparently it's returned with a vengeance.

And fuck if I'm complaining.

OOOOOOOOOO

The night before Election Day, Jasper, Jessica, and a few of my closest staff and I are in my home office, taking care of a few last minute items.

I'm on the phone receiving some projections when Bella walks in wrapped in her heavy terry robe and ready for bed because it's extremely late. We're all beyond tired, but this is the culmination of months of work for all of us.

"Edward, can you give me a hand with something in the bedroom?"

"Just a sec, John," I say into the phone before covering the receiver with one hand. "Bella, Love, what are you still doing up? You need to rest, Sweetheart. The book- I mean, the doctor has said you need plenty of sleep now before the babies come." I take my hand off the receiver and return to my call. "Yeah, so how do you see this going over in the long run?"

Bella demands my attention again. "I know I need rest, but there's something I need even more than that, and I need it right now or I won't be able to sleep tonight. _Please_, Edward."

"Hold on, hold on," I say into the phone, covering the mouth piece once again. "What is it, Love?" I ask my wife, beginning to feel concerned now.

"It's…something I can't reach on my own. I've tried, but I can't. I know you're extremely busy, but…"

Suppressing a sigh because I really am in the middle of a lot of shit right now, I give her a smile and a nod. My wife will always come first.

"John, I'll call you right back." After I hang up, I bark out orders before I leave.

"Jasper, call John back and find out what's going on in Westchester. Jess, I want to add something else to the speech. Bring it back up on the lap top, will you? And Matt, see if we received that info from Albany yet."

I hear varying responses of agreement before I follow my wife out of the office.

As soon as I'm through the bedroom door, I hear it lock behind me.

When I turn around, I'm attacked by a very forceful Bella who crashes herself and her mouth into me – or as much as her bulging stomach will allow.

"Whoa, whoa," I chuckle, holding her hips gently before she tumbles over. "I thought you needed something."

"I do," she breathes. "I need you to make me come. It can be quick. I don't care. I just need it _now_." She slams her mouth against mine again.

Yes, the sixth month is grand – but it's the night before the elections, and I'm so fucking busy. A fleeting image of me asking her if she'll take a rain check runs through my head.

But as soon as the thought flies in, it flies right back out.

If my pregnant wife needs to come, it's my duty to make that happen.

She opens up her robe and lets it drop to the floor, displaying the fact that she was completely naked underneath all this time.

A slow grin lifts up the corners of my mouth, and we both make quick work of my sweatpants. She pushes me backwards with one palm on my chest and when the back of my knees hit the edge, I fall over and she quickly starts straddling me.

"Whoa, careful there," I say holding her hands and helping her keep her balance through her eagerness. "You are one hot little pregnant woman, aren't you?" I grin salaciously.

"Yes, I am. Now make me come." It's an order, not a request, and I fucking love it.

"I will," I assure her with a chuckle, "but we do need to be fast, Love. I've got people waiting for me in the other room."

"That's fine by me," she agrees, "as long as I come."

Coming has obviously become a priority.

Right before she slides over me, I guide her further forward, past my throbbing cock, past my chest.

"Keep it coming," I groan, grinning crookedly. Holding her balanced, so she doesn't topple, I guide her thighs over my mouth.

As soon as my tongue finds her slick entrance, she starts mewling and whimpering.

"Oh God, yes! Yes, Edward! I needed that. Fuck, _exactly_ that!"

I lick and suck her, holding her hips, so that she doesn't fall while she rocks anxiously over my face.

"Edward! Oh my God, Edward! Edward!"

When she comes, I lap it all up thoroughly, milking every last drop and second of her orgasm, and when her body threatens to go limp over me, I carefully yet firmly guide her over my straining cock and slide myself inside her slick folds.

She's exhausted, having already reached her goal, so I give a few quick thrusts, holding her up and come quick and hard, throwing my head back and hissing.

The whole thing takes less than five minutes - but they're some delicious five minutes.

Bella chuckles when I'm done, and together we help her climb off. I pick her robe off the floor and hand it to her, and she ties it around her while I sit on the bed, still a bit dazed from orgasm-high.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from your office like that knowing how hectic tonight is for you."

I kiss her soundly on the mouth while I slide back into my sweats. "Are you kidding me? Love, I've got a long night ahead of me. That right there was the best damn energy boost ever."

I wink at her and she giggles, pushing me through the door.

"Alright, now go before they start suspecting what we were doing in here!"

She makes me chuckle. "Love, I'm pretty sure they've got some kind of idea."

OOOOOOOOOO

Acting Governor Velez concedes the election at 8:31 p.m. the following evening. I have almost my entire family around me at the local YMCA that we visited a couple of months ago and have returned to today.

When I walk up to the podium to deliver my acceptance speech, I bring Bella and Elizabeth with me. The crowd goes wild, the cameras go crazy, because yes, there is still a lingering fascination with my family.

While I'm giving my speech, my mind wanders to my father.

He's not here this evening, though we have seen him a few times since the Fourth of July weekend in Oyster Bay. Despite the cautious relationship that still exists between us, something shifted – if only slightly - that weekend. His relationship with Elizabeth continues to grow stronger. He's open with her in a way that I don't remember him ever being with anyone – except perhaps my mother. But he's trying; I can see him _trying_.

This moment makes me think of him.

He felt it wouldn't be prudent for him to be here tonight, regardless of how things might go, and I did see the logic in that.

"…and despite the differences and difficulties between my father and I in the past couple of years, I want to acknowledge him tonight because when I was a young boy, he taught me the importance of social responsibility, the importance of remembering that we all share one world, and that it's up to every single one of us to leave it better than it was when we arrived here."

That's as much as I'll say about him.

But on my right side, Bella squeezes my hand, and on my left, little Elizabeth squeezes the other, and I know that for the sake of my family, for the sake of the father that I am, and for the sake of the father that I still hope to become, acknowledging him was the right thing to do.

**A/N: Thoughts?**

* * *

****A "stone" is an English unit of measure equivalent to 14 pounds.**

****We'll be back to daily postings this week. I guess I forgot to mention I wouldn't be updating over the weekend. Sorry for that, guys. :)**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**

**And don't forget to vote at The Lemonade Stand (if you can). :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Month 7

**A/N: Two things:**

**First: I've been told I should give a little bit of a tissue warning for this chapter. But please don't worry, again it should be nothing to get too worked up over.**

**Second: the seventh month turned out to be a full month. Therefore, it will continue tomorrow. The eighth month will come the day after tomorrow. :)**

**Third: Just a reminder that Nine Months has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. If you get a chance, please check out the poll and vote for your favorites stories. :) Thanks.**

**Triple w dot tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com**

**And if you've already voted, thanks so much. :)**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

* * *

**MONTH 7: DECEMBER – AKA THE SEVENTH INNING STRETCH: CALMING SIBLING FEARS, AND RELYING ON YOUR MOTHER-IN-LAW FOR HELP**

It's a cold evening in the city. Large flakes of snow fall from the black sky and blanket the streets, providing a perfect backdrop for the festivities almost upon us.

Elizabeth switches from singing one Christmas carol to another while she and I make our way down the West Side Highway, through the Carey Tunnel and along the Belt Parkway to JFK Airport.

"…then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in _his-stor-yyyy_!"

She throws herself back in her seat laughing at the deep, baritone voice I use to sing that last part.

"Daddy, you're so silly!"

I give her a sideways glance and raise a brow. "Are you trying to say you don't like my voice?"

"That's not your real voice! That's the voice you use when you want to sing silly to me and the babies in Mommy's belly!"

She makes me chuckle.

"Hey Munchkin," I begin, though the term Munchkin is merely one of endearment because Elizabeth is pretty tall for her age.

Cullen through and through.

"There are a couple of big changes heading your way in the next few months, and I've been meaning to ask you how you feel about them."

"You mean the babies?"

"Yes, the babies. And moving to the Governor's mansion in Albany." I reach out and ruffle her hair. "And starting a new school and making new friends. And the fact that you'll be _nine_ in just a few, short months!" I stress, making her laugh.

She shrugs. "It's cool."

"It's cool?" I grin sideways.

"Uhuh. It's going to be fun being the Governor's daughter!"

"You're looking forward to that, huh?" I grin.

"Yeah," she laughs. "And I've still got a whole four months for my birthday, Daddy! That's like, forever!"

"Forever," I repeat with a chuckle, keeping my eyes on the windshield because it's snowing hard, and I've got the most precious cargo in the world on board. "I remember when I was your age and four months seemed like forever. Tell you what though; it doesn't seem like forever when you're thirty-four."

"Thirty-four! Daddy, you're so _old_!"

I flash my eyes her way, pretending to glare and reach out and tickle her ribs, making her giggle hysterically.

"Just kidding, Daddy! Just kidding!" she laughs uncontrollably.

I take pity on her and stop, smiling at the winter wonderland in front of me.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Munchkin?"

"Are you going to love the twins more than you love me?"

I'm so startled that my head jerks back, brows raised in shock.

"I just mean because you're going to know them from the very beginning, and you didn't know me until I was six."

My vision blurs before me, and it takes me a second to realize why. We're only a couple of exits from the airport, but I know I won't make it there, not after what my daughter has just said, not without reassuring her of the truth.

Checking the rearview, I pull into the shoulder while cars speed past us, and the snow continues its downward spiral.

As soon as I have the car on park I turn sideways and pull my daughter into my arms. She wraps her small arms around my shoulders tight, her warm little breaths in my ear.

"Elizabeth, Elle…" I murmur, "I will never be able to express to you how sorry I am…how sorry both your mom and I are for the mistakes we made when you were a baby. I'll never be able to describe to you how much I wish I would've been there for you."

"It's okay, Daddy," she says, pulling away from me and cupping my cheek. "I know you and Mommy say that when I get bigger you'll tell me what happened, but…" – her bottom lip quivers – "I'm just scared that you'll love the twins more-"

I pull her against me again. "Listen to me, Elizabeth," I hiss vehemently, holding her solidly against my chest where my heart hammers wildly. "You're my first child, and nothing and no one will _ever_ change that." I pull her away from me so that she can see my eyes, see how they're exactly like hers. "Finding you, Elizabeth, saved me in ways you're still too young to understand, but if it hadn't been for you, I'd be a sad, lonely old man. _You_ are my happiness. You and your mom and yes, those babies that are coming too, but _you_…" – I reach out and smooth her hair back while she gazes at me innocently. "You're my second chance at getting this life right, and…I don't know if you'll understand this, but the fact that I missed out on all those first years with you makes me appreciate _these_ even more. Can you understand that?"

She nods slowly. "I think so, Daddy. Because I love you so much, even if I didn't know you when I was little."

My nostrils flare with emotion. "And that's how I love you, Elizabeth, so, so much. Nothing will ever change how much I love you. No one will ever come along that I could ever love _more_ than you. Do you understand?"

_Please Baby, tell me you understand_.

She smiles, and her eyes twinkle much the same way they did the first time she and I met, when she recognized me as her daddy right away.

Her smile widens and she takes a deep breath full of relief.

"Yes, Daddy. I think I do."

And then she wraps me in her little arms with all her might, and for a few minutes, we simply stay there, reassuring each other while the snow falls all around us.

OOOOOOOOOO

The flight has already arrived when Elizabeth and I arrive at the terminal. I speak quietly to the Customs Manager, and he allows us through, and then we head for Gate 21 where the passengers on Flight 37 from Gatwick to JFK are just beginning to de-board.

I'm still a bit shaken from our talk in the car, but when I look down at Elizabeth, she's absolutely vibrating with excitement. She feels me watching her and looks up, grinning widely and squeezing my hand tightly in hers.

What I couldn't say to her in the car is that though I know that I'll love the two babies in Bella's stomach more than the world itself, it's almost impossible for me to fathom loving them as much as I love her, my little Elizabeth. The book tells me that this is a normal feeling, that once those babies are born, my heart will expand so that I'll love all three children equally.

One thing is certain though: I'll never love anyone _more_ than I love my daughter, Elizabeth.

Two minutes later, Elizabeth spots her grandmother's blond hair and starts waving wildly.

"Nanny! Nanny!"

She lets go of my hand and runs forward, into Renee's waiting arms.

"Ellie, Darling! Let's have a look at you!"

Renee pulls Elizabeth away and grins proudly, taking her in from top to bottom.

"My how you've grown, haven't you? Pretty soon you'll be bigger than your Nan, you will!"

"I'm one of the tallest girls in my class."

Renee chuckles. "Oh my, listen to that accent! You're American through and through now, aren't you?"

Elizabeth giggles and Renee takes her hand, walking with her towards me. She wraps me up in a huge hug and kisses my cheek.

"Edward! How's my favorite son-in-law?"

"I'm great, Renee. How's my favorite mother-in-law?"

"Thrilled to be here!"

She pulls away and grins at me and though no, physically Bella doesn't resemble her, they have the same grin, the same warm expression.

"Does Bella suspect?" she asks.

"Nope," I say with a smug shake of my head. "She has no idea."

Renee claps her hands together. "Brilliant! Let's go home and surprise her then!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Elizabeth puts a finger up to her lips signaling for us to be quiet while I open the door.

When we walk in, Bella is by the Christmas tree we brought home earlier today, her back to us as she puts up a decoration. Alice and Jasper are with her, and as soon as Alice spots us, her face lights up as she takes in her mother.

But Alice is in on the surprise and so keeps quiet, grinning widely as she waves at her mom.

"Pass us another decoration, Alice," Bella says, pulling back to inspect the tree.

"I thought you were going to wait for Elizabeth and me to start trimming the tree," I call out.

"You both took too long," she responds without turning around. "I don't know where you went to have your father-daughter hot chocolate, but I do believe you must've been milking…the cows…"

She turns around with a tender smile, her expression morphing into shock when she catches sight of her mother. The rest of her words drift away.

"Mum?"

"Bella!" Renee exclaims, walking towards my wife with her arms wide open.

"Mum! Mum!" Bella cries. She holds her belly while she rushes towards her mother as fast as her belly will allow, and both women hug as well as possible - considering.

"Bella, Love, look at you! You're so beautiful!" Renee cries. "Alice, Love, get over here!"

Alice rushes over and hugs her mom, and the three women stand there in the middle of the living room for a long while, simply holding each other.

Elizabeth looks up at me and smiles, reaching out for my hand and squeezing it tightly.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next few days leading to Christmas pass by in a whirlwind of activity. With Renee with us until just after New Year's, Bella tries to do as much with her as possible, and we clash heads a bit about how much Bella should be out and about.

We spend time at Rockefeller Center so that Elizabeth and her grandmother can ice-skate together while I keep Bella company from the sidelines. There's a stop at Dylan's Candy Shop because Renee has a serious sweet-tooth. We take in the holiday lights and displays from the comfort of our car.

On Christmas Eve, we all pile into a caravan of cars and take the drive up to Oyster Bay, much to my relief because Bella is always more relaxed here, and I can keep a closer eye on her.

The next few months promise to be hectic enough with the upcoming move to New York State's capital now that I'll be governor as of the first of the New Year, and the birth of the babies. She has to rest now, and she's so damned stubborn about it.

That night, Renee sits to my left and Bella to my right, with Elizabeth on my lap comfortably and the rest of our family scattered all around the living room. We've set up another Christmas tree here, and the fireplace burning at the other end of the room warms us all.

Renee drinks a few glasses of wine and laughs while we pour through the picture albums she's brought with her from England.

"Edward, look! This was Ellie on her first trip to the beach. Bella do you remember that, Love?"

Bella smiles, rubbing her belly tenderly. Just as I hoped, she's been much more relaxed since we arrived here.

"Of course I do, Mum. We took about a hundred pictures that day."

I stare at the picture of my infant daughter cradled in her mother's arms, smiling at the camera, red curls waving in the beach breeze while chubby arms and legs flail about. In the picture, Alice and Rose flank Bella on either side.

It's a bittersweet feeling to go through these albums. In some pictures, I swear I can feel Bella's loneliness; I can see the sadness and betrayal in her eyes. Yet in others, she looks so happy and peaceful. I wish I knew what she was thinking in every single picture.

In this particular one, they all look really happy, and despite the fact that I wasn't there, the content look reflected in Bella's face makes me smile.

"She was such a ginger," Renee snorts as she takes another sip of wine, gazing at an infant Elizabeth.

"Oh my God, her hair was like a little ball of fire when she was a baby! Remember?" Alice laughs from the sofa across from us where she sits with Jasper on one side and Aunt Esme on the other.

"Let me see that picture when you're done," Aunt Esme asks.

Renee passes it over.

"How adorable!" Aunt Esme gushes.

"Edward, do you think your twins will look like her?" Jasper asks.

"I've already seen the twins in the sonogram. They're Swan through and through." I hug Ellie tightly to me. "This is my only ginger here, and a beautiful ginger at that."

Elle giggles in my lap. "Thanks, Daddy!" she smiles.

"And look at this one! Her first steps! Edward, your daughter was a prodigy she was! Took her first steps at seven months! Oh, I feel for you with those twins if they're anything like their big sister!"

Ellie giggles again, and I want to hug my mother-in-law.

I confessed to her earlier about the conversation Elizabeth and I had in the car the other day – and about my fear that I won't love the twins as much as I love her.

Renee laughed in that tender, motherly way she has and patted my cheek.

"Oh, Edward, I am so not worried about that! Charlie had that same concern before Alice was born, and he loved both girls equally, with all his heart and then some. Neither one ever felt unloved or loved less by him. I see so much of Charlie in you, in the type of father you are. You'll love all your children, and you'll take care of your family the way my Charlie took care of us."

I swear she knows exactly what to say, that woman.

And now, not only is she giving me glimpses of my daughter, but she's reminding Elizabeth that she came first and that these babies will be following _her_, looking up to _her_.

I look over at my mother-in-law and she meets my gaze quickly, winking at me before returning to the next picture.

"And look at this one!"

OOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Gotta love Renee.**

****The seventh month continues tomorrow****

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**A/N: Just a reminder: "Nine Months" was nominated for Fic of the Week over at the Lemonade Stand. If you'd like to vote for it, or for any of the other great stories being nominated, I think the poll is open until tonight!**

**Triple w dot tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com.**

****CLARIFICATION: Since I've split Ch. 7 into two, there will be a total of 11 chapters to this story. Hope that's good news. :)**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the wonderful Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

* * *

**MONTH 7 CONTINUES (IT'S A LONG MONTH): CELEBRATIONS, EXPECTED AND UNEXPECTED VISITORS, HOW TO HANDLE GIFTS FOR YOUR UNBORN CHILDREN FROM WELL-MEANING ACQUAINTANCES THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HATE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, HOW THE PROMISE OF NEW LIVES CAN BRING A FAMILY TOGETHER.**

Since it's Christmas Eve, Bella takes Elizabeth to bed about a half hour before midnight, telling her that "Father Christmas" won't come if he knows any little girls are still awake. I remind her that we're in America, and here, the guy goes by the name "Santa." She rolls her eyes at me and I chuckle.

Despite my teasing, she still gives me a kiss before walking off.

I'm carrying a few dishes from the table into the kitchen when Renee calls me over.

"Edward, Love, come here for a second, will you?"

I put the dishes down and walk over to my mother-in-law.

She grins at me and hands me a package about the size of a piece of loose leaf, wrapped in red Christmas wrapping.

"Early Christmas present, Love," she chuckles.

"Renee, you didn't have to do that," I smile, carefully tearing open the paper.

She simply chuckles.

Inside is a frame with yet another picture – one I haven't seen yet.

"I came across that picture a couple of months ago, and I absolutely knew you had to have it, so I had it enlarged and framed."

It's a younger version of my wife, her stomach large and round, much as it is now. She's sitting over a blanket at the beach in Leigh, her eyes closed, but a small smile on her face as she tilts her head up to the sky and breathes in the fresh, ocean air.

"There's something about that picture. It's almost as if…you can reach in and _feel_ them…feel both Bella and Ellie. Go ahead, close your eyes and touch it."

With reverent fingers, I trace first Bella's face, and the outline of her stomach, closing my eyes.

In my mind's eye, I'm sitting there with her, on the beach in Leigh. I can hear the soft ocean waves…I can feel the cool, English breeze against my skin…my hand feels the swell of Bella's belly…and then…a soft kick.

I'm chuckling, but my eyes are stinging.

"You feel her, don't you?" Renee whispers.

"Yeah," I breathe. "Yes, Renee, I feel her."

With a few uneven sighs, I open my eyes and look at my mother-in-law.

"Thank you, Renee. Not just for this, but…for being there for her when I wasn't."

She shakes her head and smiles. "It was my job, Edward. I did nothing any other parent wouldn't have done when their child needed them."

I think of my father.

"That's not true, Renee."

I'm not sure how much my wife speaks to her mother about me, about my father, but Renee grins, cupping my jaw in her hand.

"Oh, Love, we all handle grief and loss in different ways. We can either let it consume us, or embrace what we still have left. But if you give people a chance – a couple of them if it's required – one of these days, they may surprise you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Bella is lying on her side, facing away from me when I make it to our bedroom that night. I feel a quick stab of disappointment that she's asleep already, but I let it go. It was a long day and I'm just glad she's getting rest – or so I tell myself.

Then she flips over – slowly, and with great effort, but she manages.

She smiles up at me when she finally makes it all the way around. "I thought you'd never get here."

"And I thought you were already asleep." I sit on the edge of the bed next to her. "Your mom and I were talking."

"Oh?" Her hand caresses my thigh – and then moves in between them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's all good. Besides, talking seems to be the last thing on your mind right now," I smirk. "I thought you wouldn't be up for it tonight."

One of her brows lifts. "Oh, I'm up for it." Again with great effort, she lifts herself on her elbow. "The question is, are you _up for it?"_

I take her wandering hand and press it to my groin. "What do you think? What do you feel there?"

She grins lasciviously. "I feel Christmas _and_ our Anniversary all rolled into one massively large and thick present for me."

With a chuckle, I drop my hands under her arms, lifting her up and out of bed and scooping her into my arms.

"What are you doing?" she squeals.

"Giving you your anniversary present, since you're awake and in the mood."

She chuckles quietly as we make our way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. When we reach the family room with the sliding doors that lead to the beach, I set her down for just a few seconds so that I can wrap the throw that's resting over the sofa around her because I don't need her catching a cold right about now.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" she asks again.

"You'll see," I grin, and then with a quiet heave –because another thing I don't need is her worrying about the effort it may or may not take to carry her these days – I lift her back into my arms.

"Edward, you're going to break your back!" she exclaims.

We walk through the cold sand, the winter breeze blowing insistently through our skin.

"It's freezing! Where are we going?" she questions again, but I don't answer. Instead, I walk us across the dock and towards the boat and then down to the bedroom.

"Edward?"

Bella's eyes sweep around the room, filled with bright candles that warm the space. I've brought a few heavy comforters as well because I don't want my wife to be cold tonight.

"This is where you first let me make love to you again after years of having to live without you," I murmur, while she gazes at me, her arms wrapped around my neck. "This is where you finally told me that you loved me. And this is where we spent our first night together as husband and wife, exactly two years ago."

She smiles and looks around again. "It is, isn't it? This is a very special place for us."

"Yes, it is. I…I wanted to spend the night here with you because our family is going to be multiplying soon, and I don't know how many nights of just you and me we may have left."

She caresses my cheek tenderly and then presses her mouth to mine. "Set me down."

When I set her down, she takes my hands and guides me to sit on the edge of the bed, and then eyes still on mine, she lifts her nightgown over her head, standing before me in all her perfect, naked glory.

My eyes take in her ever-changing form. Her breasts are bigger, the areolas dark and wide, and the bulge where our children grow healthy protrudes more than ever. I press my mouth to it, kissing her and my kids tenderly while my hands cup her full breasts. She watches me through hooded eyes.

"Lie back," she whispers, "and move to the middle of the bed."

I recline slowly watching her the entire way, and position myself in the middle of the bed, pulling down my sweatpants. She follows me on all fours, but when she straddles me, she turns around carefully so that her backside is over my chest.

I help her lift her hips, and then she takes me inside her.

Our lovemaking is slow and calm tonight, only moans and panting fill the air as she rocks over me. I hold her hips between my hands to steady her while she finds a comfortable rhythm. She holds on to my shins and lifts herself up and down, up and down while I watch myself disappear in and out of her, while I trace the curve of her spine and caress her backside.

When she presses herself deep into me and I hear her final cry of pleasure, I sit up carefully under her, bracing myself over one hand while the other molds her full breast. She angles her face sideways and our mouths meet while I thrust once, twice and let go.

"Happy Anniversary, Bella. I love you."

"Happy Anniversary, Edward. I love you too."

We fall asleep peacefully and quietly while I hold her cocooned against me, my hands splayed over her stomach as I feel my children kick and play throughout the night.

OOOOOOOOOO

On Christmas morning, we sit around the tree once again; exchanging presents and warmed by the fire burning in the fireplace. Afterwards, Bella dresses herself and Elizabeth quickly for the rest of our company.

Emmett arrives around noon with another car full of people: Victoria, Bella's photographer friend who'll be spending Christmas Day with us because her family lives in Washington State, my father, who's promised to be on his best behavior around my Aunt Esme or she may choke him yet (her words, not mine), and Jessica and her boyfriend, Michael Newton.

Of course, everyone seems to find it necessary to arrive with presents for our children, even our unborn ones. Jessica and Michael give us a couple of small, stuffed reindeer, one with a pink ribbon around its neck and another with a blue one. And for Elizabeth, they've arrived with a huge, stuffed reindeer that looks like it took up a seat of its own in the car.

"That is so adorable!" Renee laughs.

"Where in the world did you find something so sweet?" Esme asks.

"I need to get one of those for myself!" Alice gushes.

"It really is lovely, isn't it?" Bella adds.

As for me…well, I hate the fucking thing on sight.

Not because it's an ugly creature. I suppose it is a pretty cute toy as far as stuffed animals go.

But _I_ already got my daughter a stuffed animal, _two_ of them, when she still lived in England. Who the fuck does Newton think he is bringing my daughter what looks to be a thinly-veiled replacement?

I'm being stupid. Believe me, I know.

And I'm not an insecure man by nature. I'd say I'm pretty confident, actually. I know my positive attributes as well as my shortcomings. I'm good looking by most measures. Tall, great hair, a good build, a square jaw line inherited from my father that commands respect, my eye color has been called way beyond interesting.

I'm pretty secure in the fact that though my wife may have been ready to kill me just a few short weeks ago, she can't get enough of me now.

I'm also secure in the fact that my daughter worships me as a father.

But Michael Newton…

Like I said, I know my attributes, and normally, I wouldn't care what the hell a man looked like, but he…this man…he was once my wife's…lover….

And despite the fact that I'm secure in Bella's feelings for me, that I know that she loves me, that she always loved _me_, even in those years when we were apart and she swore me to the deepest pits of hell, I also know something that Bella hasn't ever told me – something that I'm not even sure she was ever fully aware of.

Michael Newton was once deeply in love with my wife.

I saw it in his eyes that first time I saw them together at that fateful fundraiser so long ago.

It was still in his eyes when the world found out that Bella and I had a child together.

It was still there when Aro Martin attempted to destroy Bella's and my reputations, and Michael helped us fight back.

And despite everything, it was still there when we got married.

We haven't seen him in a while, though I know he's been dating my press secretary, Jessica, who has become more than just an employee to Bella and me. She's actually a good friend.

So of course, we had to have her and Michael here for Christmas lunch this year.

And now he's arrived like friggin' Santa himself, loaded with presents for my kids – _my_ kids.

"Michael, Jessica, these are precious," Bella exclaims, holding the small reindeer close to her chest. "We'll put them right by the babies' cribs. Won't we, Edward?"

I count to three before responding because the only way those reindeer are going anywhere near my twins is over my dead body.

"Well, you know what the book says, Love. It's not safe to keep stuffed toys in a baby's crib."

"Not _in_ the babies' cribs. Of course I know that, Edward. I don't need the bloody book to tell me that. I meant close to the cribs, decorating their rooms."

"I'm not sure they'd go with the décor we've been discussing for the twins rooms."

She stares at me, each reindeer clutched tightly in one hand while everyone else looks on.

"They're brown reindeer, Edward, and we're doing brown and blue for our son, and brown and pink for our daughter."

"Oh…that's right." I wave a hand. "Well, I suppose that's why I'll leave the decorating up to you."

Bella narrows her eyes, and I swallow thickly because I'm sure she can see right through me and I'm thoroughly fucked now – and not in a good way.

"That's alright, Edward," Jessica says. "We just thought they were cute. You can keep them wherever you want." She gives me a friendly smile, and now I feel like shit – until I look at her boyfriend, who's openly smirking my way.

Elle giggles while she tries to wrap her arms around her huge, stuffed reindeer.

"Well, I can't keep this guy in my bed! He's too big!" Ellie chuckles.

"Goodness, how did you guys fit it into the car?" Esme asks.

"It's almost as big as I am," Bella laughs.

"You don't look that big at all," Michael volunteers as he walks towards my wife. "In fact, you look absolutely radiant, Bella." When he reaches out and places a palm over Bella's stomach, over _my_ wife's stomach, feeling _my_ twins, everything suddenly turns a bright shade of red.

"Thanks for the lie, Michael, but I _am_ huge," Bella chuckles, swatting his hand away.

My nostrils flare. I'm about to walk over to them and…and…

And what? I don't even know what I'm going to do. Jesus, I'm being an asshole, I know I am. But acknowledging that you're being ridiculous and actually changing it are two very different things.

I rake a hand down my face and remind myself that bashing in Michael's pretty face in front of my daughter, pregnant wife and the rest of my family probably wouldn't be the best idea I've ever come up with. I'm having a hard time with it though, until Michael turns around and reaches for Jessica, pulling her against his side.

"You're not huge, Bella," he repeats, and at this point I think he's just begging me to punch him, until he continues. "In fact, Jessica and I have an announcement to make. Jessica and I…are getting married next month and…we're expecting a child of our own in the summer."

It's really embarrassing how much relief I feel from those two statements. But I do. I can't even try to play it like I don't.

"Well congratulations to you both! Yeah! Woo-hoo! Now _that_ calls for some champagne! Aunt Esme, where's the champagne?" I grin widely.

Once again, everyone is staring at me.

Bella cocks a brow my way and then turns to the happy couple. "Edward…gets excited very easily lately."

I clear my throat and Bella chuckles, offering both Jessica and Michael an awkward hug around her belly.

Much more composed now, I give Jessica and quick hug, and then suddenly Michael and I are face to face.

It's a showdown of sorts: like U.S. Treasurer Alexander Hamilton and Vice President Aaron Burr dueling to settle their differences once and for all; or JFK and Soviet Leader Nikita Khrushchev's standoff during the Cuban Missile crisis, or the Democrats and the Republicans and the government shutdown. Both of us raise a brow at the other, and I swear someone is playing a Western reel somewhere in the background. I wouldn't put it past Emmett to do just that.

But when Jessica slides up into Michael's side and Bella is suddenly at my side, taking my hand in hers, when I look down at her and when Michael looks down at Jessica, something shifts.

When our gazes meet again, everything is different, and yeah, I see it in his face now; in his eyes when he looks away from Jessica.

It's that look that he used to reserve for Bella – only it's about a thousand times more intense.

With a wide grin, I reach out and shake the man's hand vigorously.

"Seriously, Michael, congratulations. All the best from Bella and me. And thank you for the gifts for my children."

He grins. "You're welcome. And thank you for your well wishes. They mean a lot – to both of us."

OOOOOOOOOO

We spend a great afternoon together, and at some point later, while I'm busy putting together the dollhouse Bella and I bought our daughter and trying to keep Oyster from eating the pieces first, I take a look around the room.

Michael and Jessica are sitting together on a sofa, heads close together and whispering excitedly. I chuckle quietly to myself because yeah, I'm an idiot sometimes.

Jasper and Alice are off in a corner of their own, laughing and holding hands.

Renee and Esme are chatting over by the Christmas tree, each with a glass of wine in hand.

Emmett is standing by the sliding doors leading to the beach. He's talking with Bella's friend, Victoria, and seems to be pointing out some sights to her: the dock, the boat, the rocky shore. Victoria takes pictures of it all.

Elizabeth is trying to ride her huge, stuffed reindeer.

I laugh quietly to myself before realizing I don't see my wife…or my father.

A bit nervously, I stand up and go searching: through the hallway, into the foyer, past the grand staircase, into the kitchen…

They don't see me from the angle through which I approach, and something about the way they're standing with each other, the expressions on their faces, makes me stop just at the threshold.

They're talking low, and he suddenly drops his head.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella." The sound of his voice breaking stings my eyes because this is my father: the man I worshipped as a young boy, the man who taught me to never let anyone read you because allowing someone to do so was a huge weakness.

"I never meant to hurt my son. I was just…I was lost…"

His head suddenly shoots up. "I was lost and I led him in the same wrong direction, so thank you, Isabella," he says fervently. "Thank you for helping him find his way. And thank you," his voice breaks again, "for allowing me to be a part of little Elizabeth's life, and of…"

He draws in a deep breath and suddenly squares his shoulders once more, composing his features, and I know exactly what he's doing.

He's still scared. He's terrified and refuses to completely let go of that fear.

He's putting his mask up.

But my wife is the smartest woman on this planet, and instead of letting him hide inside himself again, Bella simply stares at him for a few seconds, and then reaches out, taking his hand and placing it over her stomach.

My father cries like a baby.

OOOOOOOOOO

That night in bed, I talk to my wife about all I've been feeling all day; all week. I share my fears and hopes with her and she listens intently, the way she always has – the way she did that first weekend in London.

We lie on our sides facing each other.

"And you're sure Ellie is alright, then?"

"Yeah," I smile, "We had a nice talk, and now she knows that she'll always be my little girl."

Bella nods, sighing in relief after I finally revealed to her what Elle and I spoke about on the way to the airport the other night. I didn't want to concern her with it, but Bella is my rock. If I don't share my life with her, the world just doesn't feel right.

She chuckles suddenly. "And I can't believe you were still jealous of Michael! That's just crazy!"

"Yeah well, I'm admittedly a bit insane when it comes to you."

"Yes, you definitely are," she agrees. "So you think Emmett might be keen on Vicky?"

"Don't quote me on that because I definitely didn't use the word "keen," I smirk, "but yes, I think he likes her. Does that bother you because of Rose?"

She draws in a deep breath. "No. Emmett has a right to his happiness just as Rose has a right to hers. She wasn't willing to sacrifice for him, and he wasn't willing to sacrifice for her. I spoke to her tonight and she sounds…at peace. Maybe now they can move on and find others that they believe are worth the sacrifice."

I nod my agreement because that's just what I was thinking. This is why I love talking to my wife.

"My dad…"

She pulls me against her and I rest my head lightly on her soft breasts.

"I still can't believe he did that," I confess. "It's…a big step for him."

I feel Bella's lips on my head, kissing me tenderly.

"Edward, my love, as long as we live, there will always be happiness and heartache and bittersweet moments in our family, but as long as we're together, we'll get through it all."

I raise my head and grin at her, kissing her lips once softly. "I know I'm going to sound like a selfish bastard right now with everything that's going on, but Bella, I don't want to lose this. Our days and nights are going to be extremely hectic in just a few short weeks, and it…_terrifies_ me to think that we'll lose our time alone together, this time that's just for you and I to talk and just…be, regardless of how wonderful everything coming will be. Promise me that we'll always make time for us, Bella, once the babies come, once we're at the governor's mansion? Promise me that we'll always make time to just be us…Edward and Bella."

She holds my gaze, her dark eyes drinking me in while her fingers smooth back my hair.

"Edward, you're not a selfish bastard." (I used the word bastard on purpose because I get a secret kick from hearing her pronounce it: _bahstid_). "You are…" – she sighs – "exactly what I need you to be. Exactly what your children will need you to be. And I swear to you that after everything that you and I have been through, we'll _always_ find time for each other."

And despite all the changes that are heading our way, I know deep in my heart that she's right.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**

**We're almost done. Make sure you put me on Author/Story alert if you want to be notified when my new story starts posting. :)**


	9. Chapter 8 Month Eight

**A/N: Some of the guys on fb were a bit…thrown by the teaser I posted for this chapter last night. I'll explain it a bit more in the end, but if anyone is still confused, you can refer to the links I posted on my fb page to explain it all a little better, okay? Don't worry, you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it. :)**

**And THANKS so much to all of you for voting for Nine Months and any of the other wonderful stories you voted for over on The Lemonade Stand! We made it!**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer**

**Betad by my girl, Michelle Renker Rhodes, who probably gets tired of reminding me to capitalize the most basic shit. ;)**

* * *

**MONTH 8: (JANUARY) - AKA HEADING INTO THE HOME STRETCH: NESTING, LEAKING BREASTS, BRAXTON-HICKS IS A BASTARD, AND WHY THE UNIVERSE APPARENTLY HATES ME (WELL, PERHAPS NOT HATE, BUT IT DEFINITELY HOLDS A GRUDGE)**

January is usually one of those months when you don't know what exactly to do with yourself because the holidays have ended, and it's time to hunker down and get your ass back to work.

For my family, this entails a move from New York City to Albany, New York, which is from where I'll be running the great state of New York. It also entails heading into the home stretch of Bella's pregnancy, preparing for new children and new siblings.

The first week of the year is hectic. Bella is at the beginning of her eighth month of pregnancy, and while I know that she _is_ trying to take it easy, (or at least, her definition of taking it easy), Elizabeth has to be settled into her new school, the mansion has to be set in order, etc. I try to help out as much as possible, but I'm just beginning my new job as Governor of New York State. There's a lot that needs to be done.

And though we have people to help out, who do all the unpacking for us, Bella is so damn stubborn and insists on overseeing everything. Aunt Esme is a great help and has volunteered to stay with us for the next couple of months to help Bella out as much as possible as well as to keep an eye on her when I can't be around.

Lately, the house can't be clean enough for Bella's satisfaction. She inspects every nook and cranny of our new home and wipes non-existing dust off every surface even after the mansion's cleaning service has already gone through everything. Every room reeks of bleach. I almost blew a gasket a couple of days ago when I walked into the bedroom and found her vacuuming – friggin' _vacuuming_ when she's got not one but TWO babies inside her.

Yes, yes. It's called nesting; I know. I read it in the damn book.

She twists and turns in the middle of the night because she can no longer get into a comfortable position. Sleep doesn't come easy for her anymore, and so we spend hours and hours talking late into the night, laughing and planning, finding interesting ways to make love.

It's a time period full of anxiety, but also full of so much expectation.

"I think I've finally come up with a couple of names you might like," I whisper in her ear one night while we're lying in bed.

I'm holding her spooned against me, my hands just under her stomach, acting like a pillow and supporting its weight because it _is_ pretty heavy by now. If she lies on her side without something supporting it, the weight of her midsection threatens to topple her into the mattress face first.

So while we lay here and talk, I'm enjoying the acrobatic show my twins are performing inside their mother.

"Not bloody likely, but go ahead," she snorts.

I smirk. "Maximillian for our son and Maxine for our daughter."

She bursts out laughing. "Max and Max. Horrible. Try again."

I shake my head against her hair, making her chuckle. "Edward, let's face it. We're not going to agree on anything until these babies are born and we get a look at them. I suggest we just wait until then."

"But the book says you really should have something-"

She growls.

"Alright, alright. We'll do it your way. But if these two" – I pat her tummy carefully – "are eighteen and they're still going around called Baby Cullen One and Baby Cullen Two, I'm letting them know that it's your fault."

"Fair enough," she laughs. "Oh!"

Bella's body suddenly jerks against me. She takes my hand and rubs it more firmly against her.

"What? What is it?"

"Feel that," she murmurs.

My hand skims across her belly and I feel it right away; there's tightness on the left side that I've never felt before.

"What is that? Is that a limb?"

"No," she shakes her head and moves her body from side to side as well as she can, as if she's trying to ease some of the pressure in there. "That's a Braxton-Hicks contraction."

I've read about them. A lot. They're supposed to be harmless pre-contractions that prepare a woman's body for the upcoming real contractions. But I know that it was these contractions that almost put Bella into early labor with Elizabeth, and I'm fucking terrified of them.

She draws in a deep breath. "Alright, it's going away."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. They're normal at this point in the pregnancy and don't come very often, so it's fine."

"If they intensify or hit more frequently, you make sure you let me know."

"Yes, Doctor Cullen." I can practically hear her eyes rolling.

I move in and bite her ear lobe, making her squeal. "I mean it, Bella."

She chuckles lightly. "I know, Edward. I'll let you know. I promise. Goodness, you're so commanding lately."

She's teasing me. I know this because she's rubbing her ass against my groin at the same time.

It's funny. I got absolutely no sex for the first six months of this pregnancy, and now, despite all her discomforts and difficulty moving around, Bella can't get enough. And I know that once these babies are born I'll be cut off for another six weeks – the book told me so - which means that right now, I've got to take it while I can still get it.

"I'm bossy, huh?" I breathe against her neck, rocking my growing erection against her bottom. "Do you want to see me really take charge with you?"

"Yes, please," she whispers longingly. I chuckle inwardly at my perpetually horny wife.

"Yeah?" I grin, kissing the nape of her neck and enjoying the way her flesh prickles for me. "Alright. Pick your leg up, Baby. Right now."

She whimpers, yet despite the command, I'm the one who carefully lifts up her leg because we'll be here forever if I wait for her to attempt it.

Her breaths grow shallow and when I enter her, I do so slowly, inch by painstaking inch.

"Oh, _Edward_…"

"Move those beautiful hips against me. Now."

She moans softly, her hips circling mine as much as they can at this point. We both know that I'm doing most of the work, but that's okay. Slow or fast, hard or gentle, being with my wife like this is amazing. Every. single. time.

I hold one arm under her belly while I move slowly inside her, forcing myself to keep my thrusts shallower than what we'd both prefer. With my other hand, I mold her swollen breasts, circling each nipple with the tips of my thumb and forefinger.

"Edward…" she whimpers, "Yes, Edward, yes."

"You like it, Bella? Tell me how much you like it."

"_Soo_ much Edward."

I close my eyes and grin at her sweet sounds, at the pleasure in her voice, at the heat of being inside her warm, tight space. She's coming already; I can feel her walls clench around me-

And my thumb is suddenly wet.

My hips still for a second, while I furrow my brow in confusion. I swipe my thumb and forefinger together over Bella's nipple, frowning at the creamy substance I feel on the tips.

"Oh My God," Bella breathes. "I'm leaking. Oh my God, that's so embarrassing! Oh my God!"

She tries to pull away from me, but I hold her firmly against me with the hand on her belly.

"Bella?" I bring my fingers close to my face, but it's too dark for me to actually be able to see the substance. "Bella, what is this, Baby?"

"It's colostrum," she says with what sounds like pure mortification in her voice. "It's the pre-milk."

She's still trying to pull away from me, but I hold onto her firmly because she sounds like she's going into full-out panic-mode and I don't want her accidentally rolling off the bed.

Plus, I haven't come yet.

"I'm leaking, Edward. I've read this could happen towards the end when you orgasm, but it never…oh my God, I'm so embarrassed!" She attempts to pull away again.

"Hey, hey, hold on, Love. Hold on."

She's struggling hard to get up, and I don't want her to hurt herself, so I reluctantly pull out from inside her and hold her hips while she sits up in bed, bracing herself over her palms while she heaves herself off the bed and waddles to the bathroom.

"Bella!" I hiss, but she ignores me.

My cock is throbbing painfully, begging for release, but I ignore it and go after my wife.

I find her in the bathroom with tears in her eyes, using tissue paper to wipe at one breast and then the other.

"Babe, what's wrong?" My hands wrap around her rounded waist. "So you leaked a little milk. I read about this too and it's normal at this stage, right?"

"It's so embarrassing," she sobs quietly, still wiping away.

I reach out and grab her hands, lacing my fingers through hers and bringing them down to our sides.

"It is not embarrassing, Love. It's…" – my eyes trail down to her naked breasts; her nipples glisten with the clear, creamy substance – "It's amazing is what it is," I breathe honestly. "You're going to feed our babies with that."

Her tears have stopped, and her gaze is less wary when she looks up at me. Slowly, I reach out and touch her nipple, once again feeling the creamy substance. I bring my fingers close to my face once more to inspect it, rubbing them together.

When I look up at Bella, she's watching me curiously. Eyes still on her, I raise my fingers to my mouth.

My tongue peeks out and runs along the tip of my finger.

The substance is sweet, with a taste I can't compare to anything else. Honey maybe? Mixed with a little bit of milk?

While I try to figure this out, Bella is still watching me carefully.

"It's sweet…but…"

"But what?" she breathes.

"Well, I'd be able to examine it better if…I tasted it straight from the source."

She gasps quietly.

"May I?"

Her eyes darken. "If you want to," she murmurs.

"I do," I assure her, moving in closer.

Holding her hips in between my hands, my head dips to her breast, and I lick the substance off her nipple.

Bella moans loudly, and I groan because the hell with honey. The taste is pure nectar from the source.

"Oh, Bella…" My mouth wraps around her nipple and I suck on it greedily while Bella cradles my head in her hands, throwing her head back when I trail my mouth to the other nipple.

"Edward…I'm going to come again…"

With my mouth still on her nipple, I reach up and take one of her hands, bringing it down between us to wrap around my swollen cock. She strokes me base to tip and back, and I drop one hand between her legs and sink a finger inside her.

"Oh!" she whimpers.

We pump each other while I suck the remnants of her sweet milk, and when she comes and leaks into my mouth again, I follow close behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

A couple of days later, I'm arranging family pictures over my new desk during a short break, when Bella walks into my office. We try to spend at least a few minutes during the day catching up with each other, and if she doesn't come looking for me, I make sure I go looking for her.

Bella looks at the pictures and smiles.

"Where did you get that one of me pregnant with Ellie?"

I nod. "Your mom gave it to me on Christmas Eve."

She gazes at it tenderly. "I should've thought of giving you something like that. I'm glad Mum thought of it. I miss her already."

"She'll be back in a couple of months when the twins are born," I remind her.

Her eyes sweep over the rest of the pictures: one of the three of us; Bella, Elle and I, and a family Christmas picture at Oyster Cove with everyone including Emmett, Victoria, my father and Oyster.

Bella picks up another one: the latest sonogram of the twins. "You'll have to replace this one once they're born."

"I will, but for now, I need it so I can have _all_ my children represented here."

She chuckles as I round the desk and pull her into my arms.

"You're going to be one of those fathers that spoil his children," she accuses with a grin.

"Perhaps," I concede with a nod, "but I'll make sure to throw a few good lessons in there: responsibility, empathy, generosity and all that good stuff."

A grimace of discomfort suddenly shoots across her features. She drops a hand under her belly.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's just the Braxton-Hicks. They're coming on a bit stronger lately."

Panic flares up inside me, but I don't want to let her see it.

"We've got another appointment with the doctor tonight, right?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure everything is fine though."

"I'm sure it is too."

OOOOOOOOOO

The doctor greets us brightly when he strolls into the examination room.

"Mrs. Cullen, Governor Cullen! How have you both been?"

"Very well, thank you," both Bella and I respond a few seconds apart.

"Good! Good!" The doctor sits in his swivel chair and picks up Bella's file.

"Governor Cullen, how is the new job going? Any luck in whipping our state into shape?"

"Well, it's only been a couple of weeks," I chuckle, "but I'm giving it my all."

"I'm sure you are! Once again, I can't express how happy my wife and I are that you won the election! Tell me, Governor, once you have this state more or less sorted out, have you given any thought to running for President down the line?"

"Right now, I'm focusing my attention on the state."

"Oh, I'm sure you are, but it would be great if you considered-"

"Ahem!" Bella clears her throat and with a high lift of her brow, points at her belly with both thumbs.

"Oh! Uhm…yes, Mrs. Cullen! Uh…let's get to it, shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

I chuckle quietly to myself and pick up Bella's hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Alright then, so we're at thirty weeks! The third trimester is upon us! The nausea and vomiting are a thing of the past, correct?"

"Correct, Doctor," Bella confirms.

"I'm sure you must both be relieved."

"You have no idea," I grin.

Bella glares at me.

The doctor clears his throat. "Are the kicks getting stronger?"

"Painfully so," Bella smirks, but she rubs her belly tenderly. "Especially when I'm trying to sleep! They're football players is what they are."

"Yes, and not that English football, we're talking _American_ football players here," I add.

Bella looks at me. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"What?"

I hear a quiet chuckle from the doctor before he clears his throat once more.

"How is the swelling in your ankles and feet?"

"Not too bad."

The doctor gives her a sympathetic nod. "Are you putting your feet up and resting as much as possible?"

"I'm trying Doctor, but I do have an eight year old daughter who needs my attention."

"Of course," the doctor nods understandably, "but now is the time to start delegating as much as you can, Mrs. Cullen. How are you sleeping at night?"

"She's having a hard time of it," I respond for her.

"That's normal," the doctor says. "It's difficult to find a comfortable position at this stage."

"Plus, I have to pee about ten times a night," Bella adds.

"Also normal," the doctor grins. "How are the Braxton-Hicks contractions?"

"I feel about four or five of them a day."

The doctor nods slowly. "That's not too bad, but we'll take a look just to make sure. Alright then, ready to see what kind of mischief these two little ones are up to?"

"Definitely, Doctor," I grin widely now.

The familiar clear gel gets spurted onto Bella's stomach, and when the doctor moves the wand over her belly, all eyes turn to the screen.

"Wow," I breathe, watching my twins. They're so clear and perfectly shaped now, and look exactly like babies. Their hair seems to have grown a bit, the dark fuzz on their heads more prominent. Their eyes are closed tight, and they're curled into themselves. When the doctor turns up the volume, I hear their heartbeats racing.

I chuckle because my son is still sucking his thumb.

"If your father was to see him doing that, he'd pull that thumb right out of his mouth," Bella jokes, making me laugh my agreement.

"Just because he's sucking his thumb now, doesn't mean he'll be a thumb sucker once he's out of there."

"Sure, Edward," Bella rolls her eyes. "Tell yourself that if you must, but your son is a thumb sucker."

I pretend to glare at her. "You don't know that for sure. When he pops out of there he won't even look at his thumbs. Right, Doctor? Doesn't the book say something about changing habits once they're born?"

"You're making that up!" Bella laughs.

The doctor doesn't respond; he simply keeps moving the wand over Bella's stomach, staring at the screen intently.

"Doctor?"

Still no answer.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Bella asks.

After a couple of seconds, the doctor turns to us, his face as blank as mine once used to be.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm going to ask the nurse to come in here and assist me with a trans-vaginal exam. Is that okay with you?"

Bella simply stares at him, blinking.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

With a deep sigh, the doctor looks at me. "Governor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, the babies look absolutely perfect."

Bella and I both release long, uneven breaths.

"_But_…it seems that Mrs. Cullen _may be_ slightly dilated already, so we'll need to check the cervix through a trans-vaginal sonogram."

For a few seconds, I can do nothing but stare mutely as the doctor continues.

"Please try not to get too concerned, Guys. Even if Mrs. Cullen is slightly dilated, there are a few things we can try to keep those babies in there for at least a couple more weeks. And please, let me reassure you both; those babies are thirty weeks along! They weigh about three pounds each and measure about 15 inches each. If they were to be born now, they'd have to go into the NICU, but their chances would be excellent."

Despite all his reassurances, my heart hammers painfully in my chest. Bella squeezes my hand so tight that I know she's terrified. I turn my eyes away from the doctor and to my wife.

"Edward," she breathes shakily.

"Shh," I try to comfort her though inside I'm feeling fear more acute than any I've ever felt – even more than I may have felt back in Afghanistan while IEDs detonated all around me.

But I smile softly at her and run my free hand through the top of her hair. "It's okay. Let's just see what comes out of the exam, okay?"

She nods, dark eyes wide.

The doctor walks out and soon walks back in with the nurse: an older lady who smiles kindly at us and instructs Bella to scoot a bit lower over the exam table. He hands her the wand and tells her to insert about an inch of it into Bella's vagina.

So while the nurse moves the wand around inside my wife, the doctor looks at the screen and prints out measurement after measurement. The entire process takes about ten minutes, but feels more like ten hours.

Finally, and with a deep sigh, the doctor turns back to us.

"Alright then, Governor and Mrs. Cullen. Unfortunately, Mrs. Cullen, you have dilated two centimeters."

Bella gasps, but the doctor puts his palm out, dropping it slowly in that "calm down" gesture of his.

"Now, please keep in mind that this doesn't mean that you're in active labor. Those babies can still be in there for a while yet. What this does mean is that you'll have to go on immediate bed rest."

"Bed rest?" Bella shrieks.

"Bed rest," the doctor confirms. "As I said, you're not in labor. You're not having regular contractions, which is a great sign, but the Braxton-Hicks contractions are dilating you slowly. It's what they're supposed to do, but not this early."

Bella's bottom lip quivers while I hold her hand firmly in mine.

"Was it something I did, Doctor?"

"No, Babe," I reassure her while at the same time the doctor adds,

"No, Mrs. Cullen." He shakes his head. "It wasn't anything you did. You're carrying twins, and this is a common result of multiple gestations. We spoke about this, remember?"

Both Bella and I nod.

"Thirty weeks is pretty good," he says as if he's trying to sell us something, "but thirty-two weeks, thirty-four weeks, thirty-six weeks, those are of course much better. For every day from here on in through thirty-four weeks that we can keep those two little ones inside you, it's three days less that they'd have to spend in the NICU."

"So what do we do, Doctor?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"Bed rest," he repeats. "At this point, that's all we can do. I don't want to try any drugs because as I said, Mrs. Cullen is not contracting, and the babies are mature enough now where the fewer drugs we have to use, the better. We will give you steroids to speed up the development of their lungs however."

"Yes, I remember that from when I was pregnant with my daughter."

He nods. "Then you remember they may make you dizzy for a couple of days."

Bella nods grimly, and she looks absolutely miserable. I take a seat on the exam table next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders, guiding her head over my shoulder.

The doctor chuckles. "Try not to let it get you too down, Mrs. Cullen. As I said, your babies are doing wonderfully, and hopefully with this bed rest, we'll be able to keep them in there for a couple of more weeks, and then we'll be golden."

She still looks dejected.

"But…but, bed rest, Edward," she whines, angling her head sideways to meet my gaze. "You don't know how horrible bed rest is! You just lie there and do absolutely bloody _nothing_ all day!"

"Come on, Baby," I murmur gently. "We have to do everything we can to keep them in there a little bit longer. Aunt Esme will be happy to help as much as possible. I'll help as much as possible. I'm sure Alice will come up and stay with us for a while if we need her to. We'll take care of Elizabeth, we'll entertain you and take care of you, and you can have everything at your beck and call! It'll be fun!"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"I know you don't like having people do things for you, but we all have to do our part to keep these babies safe and healthy, right?"

"Right," she breathes.

"Right." I smile and kiss her lips softly, and after a few seconds, she manages a faint smile.

"Very well. If you have any questions, please let me know," the doctor says. "I'd like to see you back in my office in one week and then every week after that unless you start feeling contractions or anything else you believe should be brought to my immediate attention."

"We'll all be fine," I respond, holding my wife's gaze. I can see her spirits lifting, and it makes me grin while out of my periphery I see the doctor walking towards the door.

"Of course," he calls out as he's leaving, "it goes without saying that sexual intercourse is now a big no no."

"WHAT?"

I whip around, and the doctor stops in his tracks, turning back around. "Governor Cullen, sex would be a risk right now with Mrs. Cullen's cervix already dilating. What's more, every orgasm Mrs. Cullen has at this point may serve to advance the dilation process."

"Whoa." I raise a palm in one of his own "calm down" gestures. "So no orgasms…_at all?_"

He shakes his head slowly. "No orgasms. At all."

Silence.

"Governor?"

"Edward?"

"Edward."

My eyes blink and I look back at Bella. The thing is, it's the first time since the doctor mentioned bed rest that she actually looks…amused.

"Bella, but…but…the book didn't say…the book said we could enjoy sex to the very end…"

She smirks at me. "I told you that book was a bunch of rubbish. Besides," she continues with an arched brow, "we _all_ have to do our parts to keep these babies safe and healthy, correct?"

I draw in a deep breath and release it slowly, cursing Braxton-Hicks and the motherfucking, lying, piece of shit book to the deepest pits of hell.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

****CLARIFICATION** So for those of you who were lucky enough to never experience this, in the third trimester, a pregnant woman's breasts can actually start leaking some of the Colostrum, which is the clear, milky substance that comes in before your milk does. It can actually happen during sex, when you reach orgasm. I mean, it doesn't gush out, but there can be some leaking. And that's as much as I'm going to say about that. ;)**

**For more info on that, you can check out the links I posted on my fb page, 'Stories by Pattyrose' (and you can find the link to that on my profile).**

**I try getting back to as many reviews as I can, but if I've missed you, please know that I love and appreciate hearing from you, and will continue trying to get back to as many reviews as possible!**

**We're almost there now…**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**See you all tomorrow for the Ninth Month!**


	10. Chapter 9 Month 9 Part 1

**A/N: **IMPORTANT – PLEASE READ****

*****CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN SPLIT IN TWO! (Yes, yes. I write too much!)*****

*****PART 1 IS BELOW, AND PART 2 WILL POST TOMORROW*****

**I generally don't like updating on weekends, but I'm not going to make you all wait 'til Monday for the second part of this.**

**And then Monday, we'll get our epilogue (which I'm keeping to one update if it kills me). :)**

**I just want to let you guys know how much I've enjoyed reading all your varied stories on your own pregnancies, from horny and irate husbands told they couldn't have sex with their wives to leaking breasts, to pumpkin pies being thrown in thoughtless husbands faces. So yeah, every pregnancy is different, and while some of what I wrote here for Bella I experienced during my own pregnancies, some I didn't, and I see that reflected in the beautiful thoughts you've all been giving me.**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

* * *

**MONTH 9: FEBRUARY – BEDREST, HOW TO DEAL WITH CONTRACTIONS (AND A COUPLE OF POINTERS ON THIS FOR THE EXPECTANT MOM AS WELL) AND WHAT TO DO WHEN FACED WITH AN EMERGENCY ON THE NEW YORK THRUWAY.**

Bella doesn't particularly do well on bed rest.

I can't even imagine how she handled it the first time around, but all I can say is that my mother-in-law is a saint.

Bella scowls out the window, angry at the world, snaps at Alice, Jasper and Emmett when they ask her if she needs anything, and she almost bites off my head when I suggest hiring a nurse to help her. The only ones who seems to be safe from her wrath are Elizabeth and Aunt Esme –and of course, the babies in her belly. For them, her attitude and voice do a complete one-eighty. She patiently helps Elizabeth with her homework after school, and then plays board games with her, or they read to her belly or watch TV. Our bedroom has become the new family room, and our bed is everything from a writing desk, to an entertainment center, or even a dining room table.

And she writes – a lot. She says she's writing articles as well as letters to our children – all three of them. Other than the time she spends with Ellie, when she's writing is when all seems right in her world – and it's when I can breathe easy.

At night, when Aunt Esme or I lead Ellie out of our bedroom to get ready for bed, the wistful look on Bella's face makes my chest ache.

"It's not fair," she whispers in bed one night, about a week and half into her imprisonment. "You're not the only one being punished with no sex here. I'm horny too. And at least you can wrap a hand around yourself and have a go. I'm not even allowed to orgasm!"

Despite the pouty look on her face, she makes me chuckle, which makes her frown.

I help her tuck her body pillow under her stomach and between her legs – about the only way she can lie down half-comfortably nowadays. Once she's all set, I lie down beside her on my side so that we're facing each other.

"Yeah, I suppose I can wrap a hand around myself and have a go," I tease her, "but I won't. If you can't come, I won't come. We'll be on an orgasm embargo together even if it kills me – which it might."

And even though I know she's unhappy about it, this makes her chuckle.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Edward." She sighs. "These are the last few chances I have to spend quality time with just Ellie and me, and I'm only allowed out of bed to bathe and use the loo."

"Babe, you _are_ spending quality time with Elizabeth. Every moment you spend teaching her, playing with her, singing to the babies together is special time between the both of you. Even those letters you're writing for the kids are quality time. Don't worry," I chuckle. "Elle isn't feeling abandoned or neglected. When she's not here with you, she's either with Aunt Esme or learning the ropes with me in my office. She loves being there by the way. I think we may have a future class president on our hands."

Bella rolls her eyes, but chuckles despite herself. "It's in the blood, I suppose. Well what about everything that still needs to get done? I can't take care of it all from a bed."

"Bella, it's all taken care of," I assure her. "The hospital bags are packed for you, the babies, and for me. I've mapped out the quickest route from here to the hospital. The house is beyond clean, the rooms are ready even though the babies won't be sleeping there for months, the bassinettes are set up, and the car seats are ready to go. Everything is set." I reach out and caress her stomach, smiling when my kids kick my hand. "You just relax and keep those little guys nice and warm in there so that they're in no rush to come out."

She looks much more placated, and I give myself a mental pat on the back for assuaging her fears.

"Edward…aren't you scared?"

"No," I shake my head honestly. "I'm excited. I can't wait to see what those two little imps inside you really look like." I pull her closer to me, as close as I can get her without crushing her stomach.

"Yes," she grins widely, "I'm excited too, but…" – her grin fades – "wait until you see how hectic everything gets on the day of delivery. And I'm worried now because though I'm glad we kept Doctor Jones even after we moved to Albany, the hospital is a couple of hours away. And then I'll be nursing two babies and taking care of Ellie at the same time. And there'll be crying at all hours of the day and night along with dozens and dozens of nappies to change, and no one will get any sleep for the foreseeable future, and there will be so many more doctor visits and appointments to make and keep. In a few months, they'll be walking and talking, and we'll have to baby proof absolutely everything, and then if they get sick you worry about that, and in a few years we'll have to pick schools, and then colleges after that. And we're talking about _three_ kids now; not one, not two, but _three_." She finally stops for a breath and sighs. "So you're really not scared?"

My eyes are now glued to the ceiling. "No. No, I told you. I'm not scared."

Bella draws in a deep breath and releases it slowly, settling her head over my chest. "See? You do make me feel better. And I'm glad to know that at least one of us will be able to keep it together in the next few months." She yawns. "Now I really am exhausted. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOO

On the first day of February, we all breathe a collective sigh of relief. Bella is now thirty-five weeks along. If she can keep the babies in there for another full week, the doctor has agreed to allow her off of bed rest.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So does anyone know whether the groundhog saw his shadow this morning or what?" Emmett asks.

He's in my office, lying across a sofa and bouncing a tennis ball off the wall. Meanwhile, I'm barely paying him any mind because I've got the Governor of New Jersey on the phone.

"I don't think he saw it," Jasper replies, his eyes firmly on his laptop while he revises my calendar.

"Hold on a second, Chris," I say into the phone before covering up the mouthpiece with a hand. "I think he saw it," I whisper, and then return to my call. "Yeah, Chris, I agree. We should look into recruiting more officers for the Port Authority next year."

"Nope, he didn't see it," Jasper says. "It says it right here. Punxsutawney Phil didn't see his shadow this morning; therefore, we'll be having an early spring."

"Chris, Chris, hold on one more sec." I cover the mouthpiece again. "Why are you talking about Punxsutawney Phil? Who cares what he saw?"

Jasper looks up solemnly. "Punxsutawney Phil is the most famous groundhog out there, and if he didn't see his shadow and says that there'll be an early spring, then I believe him."

"Punxsutawney Phil is from Pennsylvania. We're in New York. You've gotta pay attention to what Staten Island Chuck sees, and he saw his shadow. Therefore, we've got six more weeks of winter."

Jasper shakes his head. "Nope. Punxsutawney Phil has been around longer."

"I agree with Jasper, Ed. Punxsutawney Phil has been around longer."

"Hold on," I scowl, returning to the phone. "Chris, your state is right in between. Help me settle something. Who carries more clout in predicting the weather: Punxsutawney Phil from Pennsylvania or Staten Island Chuck from New York?"

"Staten Island Chuck, of course. Doesn't everyone originally come from Staten Island?"

"Hah!" I exclaim, pointing a finger at Jasper and Emmett. "I told you! Staten Island Chuck is the man!"

"Nope," Emmett shakes his head, still bouncing the ball. "We're having an early spring."

"Are you kidding me?"

Just then, Aunt Esme walks into my office.

"Aunt Esme, settle something once and for all, which groundhog-"

"Edward, Bella's water just broke."

My mind conjures the strangest images while I swear the world abruptly tilts on its axis.

"Edward?" I vaguely hear over the phone line. "Edward? Governor Cullen? Are you still there?"

I blink once, twice, and my mind focuses once more.

"Chris, I apologize, but I've got to go. My wife is in labor."

"Congratulations, Edward!" the Jersey governor exclaims. "Well, I'll let you go then. I know how hectic-"

He may or may not still be speaking when I hang up to rush out of my office and through the hallways, taking the steps three at a time.

When I reach our bedroom, Bella is standing by the bed, one hand over the mattress supporting herself and the other under her stomach, supporting it.

"Bella…" I breathe.

She turns around and grins. In two long strides, I'm at her side, helping her sit on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I'd peed on myself, can you believe that?" she chuckles. "I got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and then I started gushing like a bloody geyser!"

"Are you sure you didn't just pee on yourself?"

She rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling. "I'm pretty sure, Edward."

"Okay." I try to take a deep breath, but I've suddenly run out of room in my lungs. "Okay."

And that's when a contraction hits. A real contraction, not one of those Braxton-Hicks jammies which simply make Bella exclaim, "_Oh_," in that sweet little Brit accent of hers.

No.

This one makes Bella suck in a sharp breath of air, cradle her belly while her eyes grow huge and she groans:

"Oh _fuck_!"

"Bella!" I reach out for her, but she smacks my hands away.

"Don't touch me right now!" she growls.

When I look around the room, my aunt, Emmett and Jasper are all standing by the door with equal expressions of horror.

"_Ohhhh_," Bella moans, squeezing her eyes shut and doubling over while I stand there helplessly. "_Ohhhh!"_

My wife is in labor.

The woman I love more than anything in this world is about to give birth to two of my kids – at once – and is – based on the way she's curling in on herself – in some serious fucking pain.

"_Ohhhh_!"

Despite her command not to touch her, I reach out and wrap an arm around her shoulder, cradling her stomach with my other hand.

"Alright." I force myself to focus through the pain – uhm…Bella's pain. "Aunt Esme, call the hospital and let them know that Bella is contracting, and that we'll be there in ninety minutes. And please get us a coat for Bella. Then I need you to please stay here for when Elizabeth arrives from school."

"Hospital, coat, Ellie. Got it." Aunt Esme turns around and rushes out of the room.

My determined gaze turns to Emmett. "Em, do me a favor and take those bags in the corner to the car while I help Bella down, and start the car running."

"Bags and car; got it, Man."

Two down.

"_Ohhhh_!"

"Alright, Baby, we're leaving," I reassure my wife, helping her up carefully.

I turn to Jasper now. "Jasper, call whomever the hell needs to be called and cancel whatever needs to be canceled. I'm taking my wife to deliver our babies."

"Call people and cancel stuff. On it, Edward."

Three down in five minutes. I'm doing great here. I'm grounded. I'm centered. I'm focused. I'm in my zone.

"_Ohhhh_!"

It's a struggle to get Bella down the stairs because she can barely stand upright, and she keeps squirming like a fish out of my arms when I try to carry her. Somehow we manage.

Aunt Esme meets us by the door, coat for Bella in one hand, phone up to her ear with the other. She helps me wrap the coat around Bella's shoulders because there's no way we're actually getting it on her right about now.

"Edward, the doctor wants to know how far apart the contractions are."

I've got this. I've been timing them just like the book said to do. I'm in my zone.

"_Ohhhh_!"

I look at my watch. "That's three minutes."

"Three minutes," Aunt Esme repeats into the phone. When she looks up, her eyes are wide. "The Doctor wants you there – _right away_."

Shit.

Shit, fuck, hell and damnation.

Those are the only words circling around in my head right now, but I keep them to myself and keep my panic in check because my wife needs me and _I_ need to remain in my zone. She needs her strong, take charge husband, not a man who may or may not be about to shit himself.

We make it out the door and just as I'm about to help Bella into the passenger seat, another contraction hits and doubles her over.

"_Ohhhh!"_

"Alright, my Love," I say calmly, "we've just got to get you into the car, and we'll be at the hospital in no time."

"_Ohhh Edward_," Bella pants, still doubled over while her hand grips mine as if for dear life.

"Bella, Love, I need both hands to drive."

She crushes my hand with a surge of strength whose sudden appearance confounds me. "Don't. Leave. My. Side!" she growls in her best exorcist imitation.

"Edward, get in the back seat with Bella. I'll drive," Emmett volunteers quickly.

I'm already in motion, helping Bella into the backseat before rushing to the other side.

Now normally, recreating a Cannonball Run while my wife and babies are in the car wouldn't be something I'd be especially up for, but Emmett maneuvers the car in between lanes, speeding through highways while Bella moans and groans next to me - and not in a good way – every two minutes. And I don't say shit.

So while she breathes through her contractions, I smooth down her hair and kiss the top of her head, basically doing nothing at all useful while she's racked with wave after wave of torture.

"Don't worry, Bella!" Emmett calls out while cutting off a black car whose driver yells out some pretty colorful phrases while flipping us off – with both hands. "I once outran a caravan of insurgents hell-bent on blowing the brains off of our entire unit! You remember that, Ed?" Emmett chuckles, glancing at me through the rearview.

"What?" I snap.

"That group of insurgents. You remember that? It was right after-"

"Are you seriously trying to take me down an Afghan memory lane right now?"

He smirks and turns his eyes back to the road. "Well, not if you're going to have that attitude about it."

"_Ohhhh_!"

"Bella, Love," I whisper-choke, "maybe it'll help if we do our breathing exercises together, 'cause Lord knows I need 'em right about now. Do you want to try them?"

She gives me some sort of mixture between a grimace, an eye roll, a shrug and a head nod which I take as a yes, so while the car twists and turns furiously through the New York Thruway and Emmett relives the glory days of Kandahar, Bella and I breathe and pant wildly in the back seat of the car.

And like I said, not in the good way.

At some point during our frenzied breathing, my eyes catch the bright glow of flashing lights through the rearview mirror.

I look away from Bella and directly into the mirror in front – at the quickly flaring lights of a police cruiser.

"_Fuuuck_ me," Emmett groans from the driver's seat. "I didn't have to deal with this crap in Kandahar." He flashes anxious eyes my way through the rearview. "You want me to try to outrun him? Because I totally can."

"No!" I roar. "No, don't outrun him! I'm the damn Governor and I can't outrun the cops! Just stop the car, and I'll explain the situation, and then we'll be on our way!"

Emmett purses his lips. "Fine," he mutters. "But I could've had him."

When Emmett puts the car on park, I try to dislodge my hand from Bella's death grip, but she refuses to let go.

"Bella, Love, let me just quickly explain the situation to the cop so that we can get going."

"But, Edward…Edward…" she whimpers.

"Shh, I'll be right back. I promise," I breathe, and somehow extract my hand from Bella's.

Stepping out of the car, I begin approaching the highway patrol officer who's now exiting his own vehicle, chanting quietly to myself:

"I'm in my zone. I'm in my zone. I'm one hundred percent in my zone."

"Whoa! Stop it right there!" the officer calls out, one palm out towards me, the other hand reaching for his gun.

Fuck the zone, I'm going to die on the way to the hospital and never meet my twins.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I put my hands up. "There's no need for that! My wife's in labor, and I'm just trying-"

A grin suddenly breaks out across the cop's face. "Governor? Governor Cullen?"

"Yeah." I drop my hands. "Yes, I'm Governor Cullen."

The cop approaches me quickly now. "Oh man, it is you! Holy cow! Wait 'til I tell my wife I pulled over the Governor today! She's going to get a kick out of it!"

"That's great. Listen, I'm on my way-"

"Just so you know, I voted for you; both me and my wife did. We've followed your story from the very beginning! What a roller-coaster. I mean, first you find out you have a daughter you never even knew about thanks to your dad and that asshole President Martin! And then you and your daughter's mom reconcile and get married! And those speeches in between! Man, those were some great speeches! Tell me something, did you write those yourself, or-"

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to cut you off, but my wife is in labor, and we're on our way to the hospital in Long Island." I point to the car behind me.

"Wait. Your wife is in there?" the cop asks.

"Yes."

"In that car?"

"Yes."

He breaks out into another wide grin and bypasses me quickly, striding towards the car and peeking into the back seat.

"Oh wow," he breathes when he catches sight of Bella. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm Officer Riley and a huge supporter of you and your family!" He chuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Officer Riley. _Ohhhh_!"

Officer Riley's face contorts in horror. He looks from my wife back to me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm trying to tell you that she's in labor, and we have to get her to the hospital!"

"Oh!" he exclaims, eyes wide. "Oh. Okay!" A steely determination suddenly fills his features; his back straightens. "Alright then, Governor. It's my duty as a police officer in the great State of New York to get its first lady to the hospital! Follow me!"

He marches off back to his car, and I stare at his retreating form for two seconds before swiftly sliding back in next to Bella.

"Let's go!" I bark out.

"What's going on with the cop?" Emmett asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think we may have us a police escort."

OOOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later, Bella's contractions are ninety seconds apart, but what's worse, _I'm_ about to pass out. I have completely and one hundred percent lost the zone.

"Don't worry, Guys," Emmett calls out. "Officer Ass-kisser is clearing all the traffic in front of us, and we're only about a half-hour away from the hospital. We should be there in…no…time…"

At Emmett's faltering words, I glance up from Bella quickly.

"What is it? Another…?"

My words falter as well when I look through the windshield…at what appears to be every possible motorist in the State of New York, stuck in unmoving traffic.

The car comes to a complete stop. Meanwhile, Officer Riley is in front of us in his cruiser, lights and siren flaring bright and wild. He even blasts the extra horn and turns on the loudspeaker.

"I NEED EVERYONE TO CLEAR THIS AREA. NOW!"

Another blast of his horn. "NOW!"

Now while I'm sure every motorist in the State of New York isn't purposely ignoring the officer, there doesn't seem to be anywhere for anyone to move.

"EVERYONE OUT! I HAVE A LADY IN LABOR! OUR STATE'S _FIRST LADY_!"

Nothing.

"_Ohhhh_!"

"Relax, Baby," I reassure my wife, breathing in and out with her and weaving our fingers together. "Officer Riley is trying his best to-"

"Edward!" Bella suddenly howls. "_OHHHHHH_!"

She untangles our fingers and then lies across the back seat of the car while I look on at her with growing apprehension because I don't even want to think about what she thinks she's doing.

"Edward, these babies are coming! These babies are coming, Edward!"

"What?" I spit. "Are you sure?"

She glares at me for two seconds before another contraction hits her and she throws her head back, howling at the sky.

"_OHHHHHHH_!"

"No, Bella! No! You hold in those babies, you hear me? You hold them in, alright?"

"Sod off, Edward! These babies are coming now! _Ohhhh_!"

Emmett's and my eyes meet through the rearview.

"I didn't sign up for this," he mutters.

"_Ohhhhh_!"

"Emmett." I swallow thickly and speak calmly, trying desperately to find my zone again. "Go tell Officer Riley we need an ambulance here right away."

Emmett jumps out of the car faster than I've ever seen him move.

"_Ohhhh_!"

"Alright, Bella." I open the door and step out.

Outside, the sun is shining brightly, and despite the fact that it's the second day of February on the East Coast, the temps aren't really too bad this morning. Maybe that fucking Pennsylvania groundhog was right, and we are getting an early spring.

I rake a hand down my face and snort at the fact that I spent ten minutes this morning arguing about a god damn groundhog and his shadow.

Carefully, I move my contracting wife little by little, laying her coat over the back seat and then putting her gently over it.

"We're going to get you comfy until the ambulance arrives, and then the paramedics will help us deliver our babies," I whisper soothingly.

"In the middle of the thruway, Edward?" she whimpers.

I hover over her as best as I can in the tightly confined space. "It'll be okay, baby," I reassure her, smoothing back her hair because she's getting all sweaty now. "It'll be okay."

Emmett is suddenly at my side.

"Edward, we've called the paramedics, but apparently there's a twenty car pile-up in front of us. That's why there's so much traffic. They're not sure how long it'll take them to get here."

Strangely enough, my gut instinct is to laugh out loud. Because this has to be a joke, right?

Someone's playing a joke on me.

Any moment now, Bella's going to sit up and yell "gotcha!" Only in her accent, it'll sound more like "guhtcha!" And we'll go back home and lie down in our comfy bed, and those babies will be nowhere near popping out yet. Right?

Right?

"Edward?" Emmett says. I'm not even sure what he's just asked.

I grip the hair on top of my head. "Alright, do me a favor and pop the trunk. Get me the sheets and towels we were taking to the hospital, the first aid kit, and the iPad."

What the hell I'm going to do with a first aid kit when I've got not one, but two babies about to pop out I have no idea, but at least the iPad has the book loaded on it. Sure, I've been pissed at the book, but I definitely need my buddy now.

"You got it."

Emmett disappears towards the trunk and I move in and hover over Bella again.

"Bella…uhm…there's a…slight problem."

"You think?" she groans.

I chuckle nervously. "Glad to see your sense of humor is intact, but…well…you know those paramedics? They may not be able to make it here in time, so…uhm…I may have to deliver these babies."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

*****THE NEXT UPDATE IS TOMORROW!*****

*****EPILOGUE ON MONDAY!*****

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**


	11. Chapter 9 Month 9 Part II

**A/N: Oh My God, I absolutely loved reading your reviews to part 1 of this yesterday! So many stories of close calls with babies being born at home, or on the ride to the hospital, even one born in the parking lot of the hospital, LOL. Now let's see what memories this chapter will inspire. :)**

**So without further delay, here we go, my lovelies!**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

* * *

**FEBRUARY: MONTH 9 PART 2 – YOU KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'VE JUST EXPERIENCED IN THE PAST NINE MONTHS? YEAH, IT'S ALL WORTH IT.**

"…_well…you know those paramedics? They may not be able to make it here in time, so…uhm…I may have to deliver these babies."_

"WHAT?" Bella suddenly sits straight up and curls her hands around my shirt collar. "Are you mad? Edward, Love, I know I've told you that you can do anything you set your mind to, but delivering the babies? Delivering the babies?" she shrieks. "Edward, YOU CAN'T DELIVER THESE BABIES! _Ohhhh_!"

I hate to say it, but I'm almost grateful when another contraction forces her to loosen her hold around my collar so that I can breathe once more. She drops over the back seat, writhing in pain.

"Alright, Love," I murmur. "I won't take your lack of confidence in my abilities personally because I know you're not feeling too great right now, but we're going to have to get started, okay?"

She moans, and I take that as a yes.

Emmett appears with the sheets and towels, first aid kit, iPad, and Officer Riley in tow.

"Governor, I've cleared the immediate perimeter for you. I also checked to see if anyone stuck in their cars here has medical training, as you requested, but no one does."

"Of course not," I smirk. "That would just go against the entire theme of the day."

"I've got the paramedics on the line though, and they're ready to talk us through this."

I simply nod, because it's not like we have much of a choice at this point.

"I'm in my zone, I'm in my zone," I mutter to myself.

"What?" Bella pants.

"Nothing, Love."

"Now spread that sheet out under your wife," Officer Riley instructs.

Taking one of the sheets from Emmett, I carefully manage to get Bella over it, and then put the rest of the sheets and towels on the console. Then I power on the iPad, quickly clicking on the book.

Bella lifts her head up and looks at me. "Edward, what the bloody hell are you doing?" she gasps.

"Just a sec, Love. The book _has_ to say what to do in this situation."

"Are you friggin' kidding me, Edward? Edward!"

"Governor Cullen, the paramedics are telling me to ask you to please put down the book. They say they know it well, and it'll bring nothing but trouble. Please put it down."

I ignore Officer Riley because there has to be something in here.

"Edward!"

"Governor Cullen, please set the book down."

"One sec. It says here that first we have to make sure that you're not in false labor."

"_Edward_."

My head whips up because Bella suddenly sounds strangely calm and I can only hope that it's because she's realized that this, is in fact, false labor.

She supports her weight on her elbows and smiles at me, actually _smiles_ at me when I meet her gaze.

"Edward," she says shakily, that…peculiar smile on her lips. "Give me the iPad, Edward. You're right; that book has to be good for something, and I think I know exactly what."

I furrow my brows.

"Give me the iPad," she repeats softly; almost soothingly, holding out a hand. "I know exactly what to do with it. That's right, my love. _That's right_."

Carefully, I place the iPad in her hand.

Her eyes flash. "Duck, my Love."

I've barely got time to register her words when the hand with the tablet shoots up, and with a flick of her wrist, the iPad flies in my direction.

I duck as the iPad zooms over my head and the swoosh of air ruffles my hair. Half a second later, I hear it shatter over the pavement.

"Bloody hell that felt good. _Ohhhh_!" Bella throws herself back over the seat.

"Well, so much for the fucking book. Can't say I blame her there, Ed. If she wouldn't have done it, I would've 'cause you've been a real pain in the ass with that book. Anyway, you ready, Man?" Emmett claps me on the shoulder while I look back at my shattered iPad. "The hell with the book; I got your back, just like Afghanistan."

With a deep breath, I turn back to my wife. "Alright, Babe, I'm going to have to pull your pants off now."

"Edward, no! Emmett and Officer Riley will see me fanny!"

"Bella, I swear to you, the last thing I'm thinking about right now is getting a look at your fanny. I'm just here to help Edward. Think of me as Nurse McCarthy," Em grins.

"I'm not thinking about your fanny either, Mrs. Cullen," Officer Riley calls out from behind us. "But if I don't help the first lady of this state, my wife will have my head when I get home!"

Bella doesn't respond because the following contraction has her arching her back in agony, and apparently unable to speak – which at this point, may be a good thing. I debate waiting until it subsides to begin, but this contraction doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and book or not, I know that means some major shit is about to go down.

Again as carefully as possible, I slowly pull down my wife's maternity sweats, bringing her panties down with them. And while under normal circumstances I'd agree with Bella and would be ready to choke a fucker for looking at my wife's fanny, this here is a special circumstance if I ever saw one.

Besides, at this point, she doesn't seem to care much either. As soon as the constraining items are off, Bella supports her weight on her elbows, bends her legs at her knees, and spreads wide – and the three of us are treated to a bird's eye view of my wife's fanny in all its glory.

"_Ohhhh_!"

"Oh. Fuck."

Again, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be too happy about anyone, even Emmett, swearing at the sight of Bella's vagina, but I can see what he's swearing at, what he sees, and he's just taken the words right out of my mouth.

Behind us, Officer Riley whistles low through his teeth. "Well, I can't honestly say I've ever seen one, but that right there has all the makings of a baby crowning."

There's dark fuzz - that definitely doesn't belong to my wife - peeking out from between her legs.

"Oh God, she's crowning," I breathe.

"Alright, Governor Cullen," Officer Riley says, "the paramedic says you need to apply pressure to the edge of Mrs. Cullen's vagina, and then she needs to bear down and push for ten seconds, keeping her chin to her chest and her mouth closed. She needs to continue this until the baby pops out!"

I stare at Bella's vagina in more awe and fear than I can honestly say I've ever stared at it before.

"Come on, Man." Emmett gives me a few karate chops over my shoulders. "You can do this, Guy. You can do this!"

"Okay." I draw in a deep breath and fill my lungs with air while stretching out the muscles in my back and shoulders. "Alright, let's do this!"

Reaching out, I press down on Bella's vagina with the tips of my fingers, and she moans loudly.

"Alright, Love. Now you've done this before, sweetheart, and you did it beautifully. We've got the most wonderful little girl in the world at home to prove it. Put your chin to your chest, Bella, and push, Love. Push as hard as you can."

Her groans reverberate through the cab of the car, and my eyes widen in amazement as I see the bloody head of dark hair advance slightly.

Bella stops, and after ten seconds of rest, we go for it again.

And again.

And again.

I honestly don't even know how many tries it takes, but at one point, the big, oval shaped head pops out of my wife's center.

"Oh!" Bella shrieks, throwing herself back against the seat.

"Oh Jesus," I breathe. "Bella, the baby's head is out."

Her only response is another moan.

It's…not how I pictured this moment. The head is more like a bloody blob that squirms a little from side to side. Kind of horror movie like.

"Oh fuck," Emmett mutters for the both of us again.

"Alright, Governor. The paramedic says now you've got to quickly check that there's no umbilical cord wrapped around the baby's neck, and if there is, you have to carefully loosen it with your thumbs."

Heart hammering wildly, I check my baby's neck and exhale in relief when I can't feel or see the cord.

"No cord!" I call out, grinning. "No cord!"

"Good! That's great! Now use a towel or something to wipe off its face."

Emmett hands me a towel, and I use it to gently wipe my baby's face of blood and gook and stuff I don't even want to think of.

"Are you our little girl or our little boy?" I whisper to my son or daughter.

"Okay, so now you're going to support the baby's head while Mrs. Cullen pushes some more," Officer Riley instructs, "and gets the baby's shoulders out!"

"You got this, Bella." Emmett says beside me. "Woo-hoo! You got this!"

"You heard that, Love? You're doing great and we're almost there. Just a couple more pushes."

Bella lifts herself on her elbows again and bears down once more, and little by little, a shoulder emerges.

"Oh Yeah!" Emmett cheers. "It's a shoulder!"

"Okay, Love, we've got a shoulder out. We're almost there!" I encourage her.

She pushes once again, and the other shoulder pops out-

-and from there, the rest of the bloody body just sort of slips and eases out while I support it in my hands and the entire surreal scene continues unfolding.

And then I'm holding a baby. Holy hell, I'm holding a baby. Bloody and red with some sticky white stuff on it, but it's a baby.

_My_ baby.

My…_son_.

"It's a boy," I breathe. "A boy. Our son, Bella. Bella, it's our son!"

Exhausted, sweaty, her hair a tangled disaster, her eyes glazed and red, completely disoriented yet more beautiful than I could've ever imagined her, Bella lifts herself up and leans forward.

"A boy. Our boy," she whispers.

I grin widely while he squirms in my arms and lets out a high-pitched cry that fills my heart.

"A boy. My boy," I repeat over and over.

"Let me hold him. Please, let me hold him," Bella pleads, and since I'll never deny my wife anything, especially now, I reach out and place our son on her stomach. Bella holds him reverently, tears streaming down her face.

"It's our son, Edward. It's our son."

"Alright, Governor Cullen," Officer Riley says, interrupting the bubble my wife, son and I currently find ourselves in. A shoelace abruptly dangles in front of me. "You need to take this and tie the umbilical cord with it, and then we should be done until the paramedics get here. Congratulations!"

His words bring me back to the present, back to the job still at hand.

With renewed vigor, heart and determination, I take the lace and tie it around my son's umbilical cord.

"We're not done," I say. "My wife is having twins."

"What?" Officer Riley yells. "Oh man! Wait, wait! We're not done!" I hear him scream into his phone. "She's having _twins_!"

"And I think your youngest daughter is ready right now!" Bella suddenly says. "Take our son!"

She holds out our son cradled in her arms, and I gently take him from her, wrapping him in one of the clean towels before handing him to Emmett.

"Hold him carefully."

"I will," Emmett chuckles, and before I turn back to Bella I hear him say, "So you're the thumb sucker, huh?"

"Edward," Bella moans again, "Edward, she's coming!"

Sure enough, when Bella spreads her legs again, I see another bloody, dark head.

"Alright, Love. Are you ready?"

"Edward, I can't. I can't," Bella whimpers, dropping her head. "I'm tired. I already delivered a baby and this hurts so much!"

Full of a love and respect for my wife that I could've never imagined in a million years, I reach out and lift her chin, forcing her to hold my gaze.

"Now listen to me, Isabella Marie Cullen. You can do this. You want to talk about which of us can do anything we set our mind to? That's you, Bella. That's _always_ been you and I'm so grateful to you for doing this eight years ago, even when I wasn't there. And I can't ever thank you enough for doing it again now. But just one more time, Love. Just one more time, and we'll have our three children, and we can go home and worry about feedings and diapers and schools and colleges and continue living this imperfect life that's just absolutely perfect with you and our children."

"Edward…" she cries, smiling through her tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I grin shakily, my eyes tearing. "Now, come on."

She nods and drops her chin to her chest, and pushes with all her might.

And once again, the scene replays itself, only this time, when the small body pops out, it's a girl.

She's tiny; much smaller than our son. But she wails about a thousand times louder than her brother did as soon as she pops out.

Our bitty little girl.

And just like everyone who knew her then claims that Elizabeth has been the spitting of image of me since the day she was born, this baby is Bella through and through.

Both our twins are.

They're the result of months of hardship mixed with laughter, of two DNA's combined to make two new ones, of heartburn, nausea and mood swings, of hormones, constipation and weight gain, of swollen ankles and vaginal discharge, of sibling and grandparent fears, of leaking breasts and Braxton-Hicks, and yes, of bed rest and no sex.

But more than anything, they're the result of a love so strong that despite so many obstacles, this is how we ended up.

With a family.

And no, I won't ever love them _more_ than I love Elizabeth. But as I gaze at my twins resting peacefully, nestled between me and their mother, over her stomach instead of inside it when the paramedics and medi-vac finally arrive, I know that my mother-in-law was right.

My heart has just expanded.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**If there's a dry eye out there, I commend you because I wrote this and it **_**still**_** made me cry. LOL.**

**And I've never had twins, so I'm not exactly sure how that would differ from a single birth. And I know I didn't mention the delivery of the placentas but honestly I was in too much of a daze when my kids were born and can't remember how exactly that worked and…well, yeah. I apologize for any obvious inconsistencies with birth, but let's just take the story for what it is, a quick little escape. :)**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**

**Epilogue on Monday. :)**


	12. Epilogue - Part 1

**A/N: ***PLEASE READ*****

**I want to apologize for the delay, Guys. I had planned to post this on Monday, but I had a few unexpected things pop up and wasn't able to finish it until yesterday. And then I realized that despite all the crap I talked, this would be a two-part epilogue…**

*****SO PART ONE IS POSTING NOW, AND PART TWO WILL POST TOMORROW*****

**And then we'll be done. :)**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE – WHAT TO EXPECT THE FIRST NINE MONTHS:**

**Part One:**

**THE FIRST MONTH: FEBRUARY - AROUND THE CLOCK FEEDINGS, AROUND THE CLOCK CRYING, LACK OF SLEEP, LACK OF SEX, DIRTY DIAPERS, AND ONCE AGAIN, BEAUTIFULLY SWOLLEN BREASTS THAT CAN'T BE TOUCHED.**

Our newborn daughter's eyes are closed, but she's far from sleeping. Her small, puckered mouth pulls and pulls, and the rhythmic sucking sound echoes throughout the quiet bedroom:

Suck, swallow, gulp. Suck, swallow, gulp. Suck, swallow, gulp.

The sound lulls me and threatens to make my own eyes close, yet I force them wide open even though my vision crosses in front of me. But if Bella has to be awake at this godforsaken hour, then so do I – at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Careful there, Edward. Don't doze off with little Charlie in your arms."

My eyes pop open, head jerking back against the headboard.

"Ow! I wasn't dozing."

"Yes, you were," she snickers.

The whimpers and fussing from the baby in my arms are getting louder and more impatient.

"Shh." I rock our son carefully while he squirms and smacks his lips together. His thumb was in his mouth a few seconds ago, but I guess he's noticed that nothing is coming out of it and is making his disapproval known.

"Shh, Mommy will be ready for you soon."

"I'm trying, but little Wren is hungry!" Bella smiles. "You'd think she hadn't eaten just ninety minutes ago!"

"Our baby girl makes up for her small size by eating like there's no tomorrow. I swear she's been attached to your breast more in the two weeks since they were born than I've been in the past nine years."

"That's disgusting, Edward," Bella says, though I see her lips twitching with humor.

I chuckle heartily, probably a stupid thing to do because it startles Charlie, and he lets out a howl that'll wake the dead – just in case his lip-smacking wasn't a clear enough indication that's he's starving right about now.

"Your sister is almost done, my love; she's almost done," Bella coos, trying to calm our son, but he isn't having it. His loud cries reverberate off the walls while I carefully try to rock him into submission.

"Alright, alright. Ahh, there, she's done."

Baby Wren is now lying immobile in Bella's arms: eyes closed, mouth puckered and wide open, fully sated for the next glorious ninety minutes or so.

Bella and I carefully trade off babies while Charlie wails up a storm. As soon as he latches on to Bella's other nipple, peace and quiet are once again restored to the Cullen household.

Holding her body facing down and supporting her tiny jaw gently with my hand, the way Bella has taught me, I rub our daughter's back firmly, waiting for her to burp out all her gasses. When she's done, I lay her over the changing table and take care of her diaper. Only pee this time, thank God.

While Bella feeds Charlie, I cradle our daughter in my arms and sit next to Bella, dropping a kiss to her forehead, down to her cheek, then to the top swell of her beautiful, swollen breast.

"Those are mine, Kid. I'm only letting you borrow them for the next year or so, and then I want'em right back," I whisper to my son.

"You're sick, Edward," Bella laughs quietly.

Once Charlie is done, Bella and I trade off again. I burp and change our son (who does have a nice surprise waiting for me in his diaper) and grin smugly to myself as I wipe off his _un_circumcised friend.

"Don't worry, Buddy," I whisper conspiratorially while I close up his diaper. "I wasn't about to let anybody start snipping around unnecessarily down there just because they don't like the look of it. Daddy's got your back."

Bella chuckles. "It would've been a health decision more than an aesthetic decision."

"Yeah? Have I ever had a problem, health-wise or aesthetic-wise, with _my_ buddy down there?"

I jerk my chin south to make sure she knows to what buddy I'm referring. Said buddy twitches to let her know that though he hasn't been touched in a while, and probably won't be touched for a while yet, he's still alive and kicking.

"Edward, stop making me laugh so much while I'm feeding the babies! I'm going to have milk squirting all over the place!"

"Well, have I?" I persist.

She rolls her eyes. "No, Love, you definitely haven't. And as lovely as your uncircumcised cock may be, right now I'm trying to nurse the babies so that we can get back to sleep for another hour or so."

"Should you be saying that word while you're nursing?" I mutter a bit sourly I'll admit.

"What? Did your book say something about that?" she teases me.

"I wouldn't know, since you destroyed it."

She laughs at me again, and with a shrug of the shoulders, I shake my head and laugh too.

Oh well, it was worth a try.

And then with one baby each, we rock our twins back to sleep.

Ninety minutes later, we repeat the entire process all over again.

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE SECOND MONTH: MARCH – FACIAL RECOGNITION, SWADDLING, AND AN IMPORTANT GYN VISIT (FOR WHICH YOU SHOULD THANK ALL THE SAINTS AND ANGELS IN HEAVEN).**

"Daddy, look! I think Charlie recognizes me!"

Elizabeth is lying over our bed after school, enjoying some time with Charlie on a blanket next to her. She's been singing and talking to him while he squirms and makes those unrecognizable sounds six-week olds tend to make.

I finish changing what's probably the thousand and twenty-seventh diaper I've changed in the past six weeks, then pick up my youngest daughter, swaddle her tightly because if even one arm pokes out, she screams bloody murder, and walk over to the bed where my son and eldest daughter lie.

Elle is singing about stars and wishes to Charlie while he gazes up at her quietly, seemingly enraptured.

"Wow, yeah. Look at that; I think he does recognize you."

Elizabeth chuckles quietly. "That is so cool!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Bella is sitting on her rocker feeding Wren while I change Charlie's diaper.

"What time is the doctor's appointment this afternoon?" I ask.

"At five."

I nod and wrinkle my nose while I wipe my son's bottom. These bowel movements are getting bigger and fouler as the weeks go by.

"Do you want me to come with you? I've got a North East Governor's conference call at three p.m., but it should be done by four or so. And if it's not, then I can tell them to continue without-"

"That's alright, Love," Bella says softly. "Mum's coming with me. She's going back to England next week, and I wouldn't mind a little time alone with her."

"Alright," I agree. "Are you going to take the babies with you?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" she snorts. When I glance away from my son to look at her, she jerks her chin towards her boobs. "Built-in food supply here, remember?"

I let out a snort of my own. "Yeah, I vaguely remember. Well, Elle can hang out in my office and do her homework while I'm on my call."

"That sounds great." Bella smiles at me again, but there's something in her smile, something…mischievous, as if she's hiding something.

"You've been really busy lately between your responsibilities and helping me with the babies."

"We've both been busy, and helping you with the babies _is_ my responsibility."

Again, she gives me that crooked grin. "It would be nice to…_unwind_ a bit."

I narrow my eyes because something is definitely going on behind-

"Whoa! What the-"

I'm suddenly drenched in a long stream of infant urine.

Bella breaks out into fits of laughter. "Edward, you know you have to be quick about it when you change Charlie!"

With a smirk on my face, I turn back to my son and cover his boyhood with a cloth while I whip out yet another diaper.

"Good job, Kid," I mutter, while Bella laughs and laughs, and if it wasn't for the fact that I know he's still too young, I'd swear my son was laughing at me too.

OOOOOOOOOO

It's a long and hectic afternoon.

By the time I finally make it into our bedroom that night, I'm beyond exhausted. Thankfully, in the past couple of weeks, the twins have been napping a bit longer, sometimes as much as three entire hours before they wake up for a feeding.

When I walk into the bedroom, Bella is feeding both babies at once. It's not something she usually likes to do because she says it makes her feel like a cow.

"I'm sorry, Babe," I say while I remove my tie and throw it over an armchair. "It was a long day."

"It's alright, Edward. You help me so much, Love; I don't begrudge you your busy days."

I can barely manage anything more than a tired smile while I undo the buttons on my cuffs and on my shirt and throw that over the armchair as well. The entire time, I keep my eyes on my wife. I know it makes her uncomfortable, but she looks so beautiful lying against our bed there, feeding our children.

"Let me just jump in the shower quickly, and I'll come help you burp them and get them down for a nap."

"Take your time, Edward."

Despite her reassurance, I do try to shower as fast as possible even though the hot water pounding on my shoulders feels fucking amazing right now. I give myself until the count of one hundred and turn my face up to the spray, letting it run down my chest and abs as it attempt to wash away the exhaustion, the tension and stress of the day. It does help a bit, but as soon as I hit one hundred, I force myself to soap up, rinse off, and get out, wrapping a towel around my hips.

The lights in the bedroom are down low when I emerge from the bathroom. A quick look around reveals that the twins are in their bassinettes and that Bella is waiting in bed with her back resting against the headboard.

"Was I in the shower that long?" I feel a stab of guilt for enjoying that hot spray so much while Bella was out here taking care of the twins by herself.

"It wasn't that long," she reassures me. "The babies were almost done by the time you went in, so I just changed them quickly and lay them down and…"

She sounds a bit breathless, almost agitated actually.

"Everything okay?" I ask her while I sit at the edge of the bed and peek in on the bassinettes. Even though Bella has swaddled them both, Charlie's arms are already out, while Wren's are nowhere to be seen. Even at six weeks, their differing personalities are already starting to show.

While I gaze down at them, I suddenly feel Bella's soft body press up against me from behind. My eyes instinctively close, reveling in the closeness to my wife.

"You had a hard day, Love?"

"Yeah," I reply honestly. "It was one of those days when I wonder why the hell I ran for this job."

Bella's warm hands curve around my shoulders, and I let out a low, quiet groan, not wanting to wake the twins while she digs the tips of her fingers into the tight grooves and muscles around my neck and back.

"You ran because you're a great man and leader that's already doing amazing things for this state."

"If you say so," I snort. "I'll tell you what though; it's not an easy job. It's a good thing these babies seem to be resting so well for the next couple of hours because I'm really beat tonight."

"Are you?" she asks, her hands still working their magic on my back and shoulders. "Alright then, Love. I'll let you sleep."

"Just…give me five more minutes of that massage," I beg, "and then we'll turn in."

"Okay," she says quietly, and I think I detect a note of disappointment, only it must be my overworked brain imagining it because there's absolutely nothing disappointing about getting sleep these days.

After five minutes or so, she stops massaging and gives me a soft, tender kiss on the nape of my neck before climbing back up to her side of the bed.

"Go to sleep, Love. You need your rest."

"Yeah, you too, Sweetheart," I sigh. I walk over to the dresser and drop my towel, pulling up a pair of boxers before climbing into my own side of the bed.

When I turn around, her gaze is intently on me.

"You okay tonight, Bella?"

She nods.

I walk back to bed. "I hope the babies let us rest a bit tonight."

"I hope so too," she whispers.

I kiss her forehead and mumble a weary goodnight before turning over to shut the lights.

My eyes close, and I try my best to push away every stressful thought and worry in my head so that I can get to sleep quick. I've got no idea for how long the twins will be out.

But something besides my hectic day nags at the periphery of my mind. I feel like I'm missing something. What's more, Bella seemed a bit…off tonight, and though I know she's as exhausted as I am if not more, something just doesn't feel right.

My eyes pop open, and I quickly turn on the lamp, flipping over to face her.

"Damn it, Bella, I forgot you had your doctor's appointment this afternoon. How did it go?"

By the dim moonlight shining in through the windows, I see her grin softly. "It went fine, Edward. Perfectly."

I release a long sigh of relief. "That's great. So everything's well then?"

"Everything is…brilliant," she sighs. "Doctor Jones said to tell you that if politics doesn't work out for you, you should look into becoming a GYN."

I chuckle lowly. "I don't know about that. I think I'd rather face a hundred crooked politicians than another crowning baby."

She giggles. "You and me both."

My hand skims lightly over her smooth hip. In the past few weeks, her body has slowly started going back to its pre-pregnancy state, the huge bump she carried in front completely gone now - not that I ever minded it. But it's good to see her moving around more comfortably.

"Did he say anything else?"

She holds my gaze. "Just that…_everything_…is healed."

"Great," I grin. "I'm relieved to hear it, Love. Well, good night, then."

For one split second, something seems to flash in Bella's eyes. She swallows, and I can almost swear the look of disappointment is there again. Only it can't be, because she's fine, the babies are fine, and we're going to _sleep_.

"Good night, Edward."

She flips over, and after a couple of seconds of confusion, I flip over to turn the light off once more.

It takes all of ten seconds for it to finally hit me, and I can only blame the delay on the fact that I had such a fucked day. I want to kick myself for having completely forgotten. I mean, _how the hell could I forget_?

The green light!

I lunge for the lamp and flick it on. Then I flip over hastily.

"Bella?"

"_Yes_?" Now I'm positive that I hear a smile in her voice.

"Were you…did the doctor…were you…given the green light?"

With purposeful languidness, Bella flips herself over once more and remains on her back. Her mouth slowly curves at the edges and my heart – and cock – perform a joyful lurch.

Pulse racing, I hover over her and she grins impishly. "You said you're exhausted tonight, Love, so if you'd prefer, we can always leave it for another-"

She doesn't even get to finish that sentence before I drop over her and crash my mouth to hers. In the past few weeks, we've shared tender kisses here and there in between taking care of our family and our responsibilities, but they've been either exhausted kisses or rushed kisses.

Now I kiss her with all the pent up passion and lust I've kept locked inside for the past few months, since she was put on bed rest, while I slide my hands to the hem of her tank top and lift it off.

She chuckles. "Bloody 'ell, you're not wasting time, are you, Guv'nah?"

"Oh God, and you're going to speak in your cockney accent too?" I growl, snaking my hands behind her back to unclasp her nursing bra.

"They might leak a bit, Love," she says sheepishly.

I raise a brow. "Has that ever bothered me before?"

Now she giggles, but those giggles soon turn into soft moans when I wrap my mouth around a nipple. Sure enough, she leaks a bit into my mouth, and I groan greedily.

Bella grabs my boxers and starts pushing them off, sliding them down the rest of the way with her feet. "We have to hurry, Edward. I don't know how long the babies will be asleep. And we have to be quiet. Plus you have to wear a condom because I can't take birth control while I'm nursing."

Lots of instructions, but she doesn't have to repeat them twice. I am ready and prepared.

"I can be fast, I can be quiet, and I've got the rubbers ready to go."

She giggles again, both of us giddy with anticipation while I angle myself over to the nightstand and jerk open the top drawer where I've stashed the condoms we knew would eventually be needed. Bella sits up next to me and with quick and eager hands opens up the packet and rolls the latex onto my already throbbing erection. I hiss between my teeth because just feeling her hands around me is about to make me come.

"Why did you even let me get my boxers on?"

"You said you were exhausted!" she reminds me again.

"Whatever. We're wasting precious seconds here."

I push her back into the mattress and pull her bottoms off, panties and pajama pants together.

Before I enter her, I stop and gaze into her dark eyes. "I'm never too tired for you, Bella. Never too tired to help you, or to talk to you, or to make love with you."

She sighs unevenly, cupping my cheek, and with our eyes firmly locked together, I slide home.

"_Ahh…Bella…"_

"_Ohh_, _Edward_," she breathes. "We'll have to go slow the first few times, alright?"

I nod while my breaths barely manage to squeeze out through narrowed lips because the way I feel right now, the way _she_ feels _finally_ wrapped around me again, may put me over the edge before I can find any sort of rhythm, fast or slow.

But we do find a rhythm. I thread our hands together and lift them over her head while we move slowly, our hips rocking together passionately. My thrusts are unhurried; I pull out languidly before filling her deeply, over and over again. Tonight, there's no throwing her legs over my shoulders, or pounding into her from behind, or even having her spread wide on top of me. Tonight, it's patient and sensual. When she arches her back and clenches all around me, I resist the urge to bury myself hard and fast inside her. Instead, I snake my arms under her back and hold her as close to me as physically possible. I want to meld our bodies together, be one, consume her entirely and let her consume me, burn with her and inside her. I let myself revel in the fact that as hard as my days ever get, I still have this, I still have _her_ to come home to.

And that's what puts me over the edge as I bite her chin to keep from crying out too loudly while I pulse and collapse over her.

**THE THIRD MONTH: APRIL – INFANTS CAN NOW TAKE PART IN CELEBRATIONS, SMILE, CRY – AND UNFORTUNATELY, STILL SUCK THUMBS.**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Elizabeth! Happy Birthday to you!"

A roomful of people sing loudly to my daughter as she turns the big old age of nine. Elizabeth stands between us, and Oyster kneels loyally at her side while we all pose for pictures. Then she blows out the candles on the cake that Aunt Esme has baked for her. The one Bella attempted is hiding somewhere in the back of the fridge, to be eaten only in case of emergency.

Bella and I stand on either side of Ellie, a baby in each of our arms.

When Ellie is done blowing out the brightly colored number "9" candle, she plucks it out of the cake and turns to Wren and me.

"Wrenny, this is a candle," she says patiently. "_Candle_," she enunciates. "Can you say _candle_?"

I snort. "Elizabeth, Munchkin, your baby sister is still too young to say "candle," but look at the way she studies those colors," I remark in amazement.

Wren reaches out and fingers the candle, grinning widely, her big, brown eyes sparkling. After a few seconds, Elle turns to her mother and shows the candle to her brother, who swats at it more demandingly. When Bella abruptly walks away with him in her arms to speak to someone, Charlie cries out angrily. I gaze at his big brown eyes, full of defiant tears while he whimpers.

Then he sticks his thumb in his mouth and the crying stops.

I shake my head and chuckle.

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE FOURTH MONTH: MAY – CAR RIDES, LAUGHING OUT LOUD, BOUNCING, AND CONTINUED THUMB-SUCKING (WHICH YOUR WIFE WILL INSIST THAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ALONE REGARDLESS OF WHETHER YOU MAY OR MAY NOT WANT TO PULL IT OUT HIS MOUTH EVERY TIME HE DOES IT). **

I am in complete and total bedlam.

The five of us and Oyster are packed into the SUV, heading to Oyster Bay's Memorial Day celebrations. Unfortunately, we're stuck in traffic and since at four months the twins don't sleep as long as they used to, Wren is having a bit of a breakdown in the backseat. She hates stopping at red lights, and I cringe every time I see one coming. Though I keep denying it to Bella, I may have taken a few questionably yellow lights just to avoid the scene occurring in the backseat right now: Wren howling at the top of her lungs and Oyster joining in on the fray from the third row.

"Shh, it's alright, Wrenny." Elle tries to soothe her baby sister, waving her infant toys in front of Wren's face. But it's no use. Wren scream and Oyster returns the call of the wild.

"We're almost there, my love," Bella adds from the front seat. "Here, Ellie, try feeding her."

Bella hands Elle a bottle of expressed milk. Now that the twins are getting a bit older, Bella feels more comfortable expressing her milk so that we can all help feed the babies.

The milk seems to do the trick. As tiny as Wren is, she can pack in the ounces. With her finally calm, Oyster lies back down and all is suddenly quiet on the western front.

I sigh in pure and utter relief.

When I peek through the rearview mirror at my three kids in the back, I can only see Elizabeth because the twins are in their rear-facing car seats.

"What's Charlie doing?" I ask.

"Oh he's fine," Elizabeth smiles. "He was laughing through the whole thing; bouncing in his seat to the beat of Wrenny and Oyster's screaming while he played with his toys."

I grin to myself. That's my boy.

"Ooh, now he's sucking his thumb."

My lips form a tight line, and Bella laughs at me.

**THE FIFTH MONTH: JUNE – SLEEPING THROUGH THE NIGHT.**

The alarm goes off.

I pop open an eye and see the flashing digits indicating that it's 5:15 a.m. Reaching out tiredly, I hit the snooze button and close my eye back up for five more minutes. _Just five more minutes of peace and quiet and_…

My eyes suddenly pop open.

It's 5:15 a.m.

It's 5:15 a.m., and I've slept through the night!

No crying or screaming woke up either Bella or me in the middle of the night!

By God, the twins have slept through the night!

Choirs of angels sing in the background as I risk fluttering an eye open again to peek over at my wife.

Yes! She's fast asleep next to me! I want to scream and shout and pump a couple of fists high into the air only that would defeat the whole point of peace and quiet.

Raising myself carefully on an elbow, I hazard another peek, this one into the bassinettes at the foot of the bed.

Oh yeah! They're both fast asleep!

With a wide grin, I lie back over the bed for a few seconds, just staring at the ceiling, and then I remember: today's my birthday!

Happy friggin' birthday to me!

Yeah, we may survive this yet.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW FOR THE CONCLUSION!**

**And yes, I'm SURE that it's the conclusion, LOL. It's already written out and ready to go. :)**


	13. Epilogue - Conclusion

**A/N: *** I was so anxious to get the first part of this epi out yesterday that I forgot to remind you guys to check out the WONDERFUL write-up Cared Cullen prepared for Nine Months since the story WON FIC OF THE WEEK OVER AT THE LEMONADE STAND!*****

**Thanks to all of you who voted, and please make sure you go read the write-up. It's lovely. :)**

**Triple w dot tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com**

**Most characters in this story belong to S. Meyer.**

**Betad by the wonderful Michelle Renker Rhodes**

**And without further ado…**

* * *

**THE SIXTH MONTH: JULY – DEVELOPING MOTOR SKILLS, FIRST WORDS, DEVELOPING PERSONALITIES, AND HOW TO PLAY SAFELY AT THE BEACH.**

After a long day of appearances leading into the Independence Day weekend, I'm finally done and walk into the living room to join my family.

Bella is typing away on her laptop while the babies play on the floor by her feet. Ellie is with them; books and toys spread out around her while Oyster chews on one the babies' toys. In the past couple of months, we've lost track of which toys belong to the dog, and since Oyster's apparently appointed himself their canine guardian, they're always mixed together anyway. Just yesterday, I walked in to find Charlie teething on a dog bone.

"How's the article coming along?" I ask Bella, kissing the top of her head.

"Very well," she grins. "It feels good to get back to writing." Her eyes flash to the babies and Ellie before she resumes her work.

"And how are my three, little imps?"

"I'm teaching the babies to play peek-a-boo, right, Mommy?" Ellie says.

"Yes, my love," Bella smiles. She stops her typing to check on our kids, her beautiful face full of the same pride I feel. "And they're loving it."

"Watch this, Daddy," Ellie instructs before covering her face with her hands. "Peek-a-boo!"

When she quickly uncovers her face, the twins look momentarily startled. Then abruptly, they both break out into raucous fits of laughter, throwing themselves back over the soft carpet and rolling over and over like little balls while Oyster nips lightly at them, helping them back up to sitting positions.

Once they're upright again, they look expectantly to Elizabeth. She does it again, and they reward her with the same startled and then thrilled reaction.

Bella and I laugh as loudly as they do.

OOOOOOOOOO

It's the Fourth of July weekend, and we're spending it in Oyster Bay.

Charlie is sitting over a towel on the sand, attempting but not quite managing to crawl off of it. He's dying to chase after the women in the water: his big sister, his mom, Jessica, Victoria, and his aunts Esme and Alice.

Every time he tries to drag himself off of the towel, and either Oyster or I position him right back in the middle of it, Charlie grunts angrily. It's pretty comical, really, and I've got to admit that Jasper, Emmett, Michael, my dad and I are having a bit of a grand old time at his expense. Wren is resting comfortably in my arm watching the whole thing. The world could be falling down around her, and as long as Wren is in my arms, she's good.

Charlie, on the other hand, is always anxious to get somewhere. Anywhere is fine with him, but he can't seem to stay still.

They're twins, but at six months, their personalities are so different.

Wren is petite and thoughtful. She can study her toys for minutes and minutes before actually reaching for them. She giggles at everything. Her brown hair is curly; Bella tells me that hers was the same as a baby. She strokes Oyster's face gently when he nears her, cooing and babbling softly. She loves having us around her, but like I said, when she's in my arms, her world is complete.

Charlie is big and strong, and much more impulsive. He reaches out before stopping to see for what he's reaching. If it's dangling, he's got to touch it. He laughs heartily instead of giggling. When Wren giggles, he looks at her as if she's grown another head. Though the same shade, his hair is much straighter than Wren's, more like mine in texture if not color. He loves _roughhousing_ with Oyster – pulling on ears and paws regardless of how much we tell him, "No. Be gentle with Oyster." I've got to say, though, Oyster is a damn good dog. He takes it like a man, and when he's had enough, simply struts away, leaving Charlie staring after him.

And though Charlie also loves being around all of us, it's Elizabeth that lights up his world.

"Eh, Eh," he's saying now, reaching out his chunky, little hand towards the water.

"Do you think he's trying to say, "Ellie"? Michael wonders aloud.

"I'm sure he is. He says it all the time now."

"His first word wasn't "Mama," Jasper chuckles.

"Don't remind Bella," I warn. "He says "Bama" too."

"He's a future politician!" Emmett howls.

"Future President is what he is," my dad adds.

I simply smirk.

"Eh, Eh," my son yells louder, bouncing on his bottom.

"Tell you what, it'll be fun to see Paul finally move around and try to talk instead of just sleeping, eating and crapping all day," Michael smirks. His infant son sleeps in his arms in illustration.

"You think so, huh? Wait 'til you've got to chase him around everywhere," I smirk back, going after Charlie once more.

Jasper laughs. "Well, better you guys than me."

"Ooh!" All the men hiss at once.

"I bet you don't have the _balls_ to say that in front of Alice unless you want next summer's wedding canceled." I rib him. "Because with the way that one dotes over her nieces and nephew, you'll be chasing after your own kid soon enough."

"Damn straight he doesn't have the balls," Emmett taunts. "Or as Al and Bella would say, "the _bollocks_!"

We all laugh at Jasper.

"You're right," he grins, "I don't have the _balls_ to say it, but I wouldn't be one to talk about a woman having your balls or _bollocks_ if I were you, Emmett." He jerks his chin towards Victoria. "You ever going to make a move, or just give her your puppy-dog eyes?"

"Ooh!" we all hiss again. Oyster barks.

Emmett simply grins. "I'm just biding my time until those puppy-dog eyes wear her down and then she won't know what hit her!"

We're practically pissing ourselves with laughter. Meanwhile my son is at the edge of the blanket again. "Eh!"

I lunge for him so quickly that I'm pretty sure my board shorts have just revealed the crack of my ass.

"Alright, little Man, I've got you. Okay, guys, what say we join the women in the water?"

I reach down and pluck Charlie from the towel, my heart clenching at the big, fat tears at the corners of his eyes. With a chuckle, I give each of them a kiss on the head.

"We're going to play with Eh now, Charlie."

When I look up, Elizabeth and Victoria's niece, Savannah, who is the same age as Ellie and now a great friend of hers, are running towards us.

"What's wrong, little Man?" She smiles at her baby brother and puts her arms out for me to give him to her. Charlie practically jumps out of my arms to get into hers. A huge grin lights up his face now.

"Eh! Eh!"

Elizabeth giggles, and together, we all walk towards the shore.

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE SEVENTH MONTH: AUGUST - CRAWLING, CLIMBING, BABY-PROOFING AND MAKING TIME FOR EACH OTHER AS PARENTS.**

I'm taking a little lunch-time break.

Bella is in my office with me. The baby monitors are on: two, small screens through which we can watch our twins sleeping in their cribs in their own rooms while I pound into their mother and she grips onto the edges of my desk for dear life.

"God, Edward, yes! Oh, yes! Just like that! Oh!" she hisses as quietly as possible so that the staff members outside don't hear us.

"You like it like that, Bella? You like it when I ram into you like that?"

"Yes!"

It's a busy life with three kids and two careers. Some nights Bella and I crawl into bed too exhausted to do much more than give one another a kiss good night before flipping the lights off, even though our room is once again just ours.

But we go out of our way to make time for each other throughout the day, sneak in a kiss here, a whispered "I love you" there, or sometimes we search each other out around the mansion for what Bella calls "a quick midday shag to hold us over."

So now she's bent over my desk, her skirt up over her thighs, and my pants around my knees while I rub and mold her bare cheeks with my palms and thrust anxiously in and out of her, trying not to come yet because I fucking love the sight of my cock disappearing into her round backside, which narrows into her small waist, and I want to enjoy it for as long as possible.

I lean in and growl lowly in her ear: "Do you have any idea how much I love your body?"

She chuckles hoarsely. "Stretch marks and all?"

I give her a good thrust for saying something so ridiculous and she whimpers in pleasure. "I don't see any stretch marks, Bella. All I see are your perfectly full tits and ass and the rest of your wonderfully smooth body."

She moans and grinds deeper into me, and I feel her walls clenching tight.

"Yes, yes! Right there! I'm coming, Edward! I'm coming!"

I'm about to come too, when I glance quickly at the monitors-

-and catch Charlie straddling his crib's railing, one leg on the inside of the crib, the other on the outside.

"Oh fuck!"

"Yes, Edward! Yes!"

"No, Bella! No! Look!"

She looks up quickly and shrieks at the sight on the screen, pushing me off of her and adjusting her skirt before rushing to the door. I adjust my own swollen member back into my pants as hurriedly as I can, and we both scramble out past the curious staff members, through the baby-proofed halls, up the baby-proofed steps, and through the baby-proofed doors.

By the time we make it through all the baby-proofing and open the door to his room, Charlie is in the middle of his room standing up by his rocker and holding on to the edges. He looks up at us through huge, innocent brown eyes and a massive smile lights up his face.

"Mama! Dada!"

Despite the heart attack he's just given us, and despite the fact that he's just blocked Daddy's cock to no end, Bella and I both burst out laughing.

"Yes, little Man," I say, picking him up into my arms. "Mommy and Daddy are here." With a deep sigh, I reach out and ruffle his full head of dark hair.

"Dada!"

Bella looks up at me in amusement. "Well, you wanted to experience everything you'd missed the first time around. Your twins are definitely making sure they give you the full treatment."

"That they are," I chuckle, pressing my lips to my son's full head of hair. "That they are."

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE EIGHTH MONTH: SEPTEMBER – MORE WORDS AND MIMICKING**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Mommy!" I help our kids sing, one twin on each arm and Ellie standing in front of me. "Happy Birthday to you!"

Bella's eyes glisten and she blows us all a kiss before dropping her head and blowing out her candle.

"Yay!" Elizabeth applauds.

Wren and Charlie mimic her actions. They clap their little hands together and yell, "Yeh!"

After a while, my dad and Aunt Esme take the twins and walk off together with them. They've been getting along better lately. I suppose my Aunt is finally starting to set aside the hurt my father's actions caused our entire family a few years ago. But while what my father did will always bring with it bitter memories, at this point it makes no sense to hold on to the anger, to the grudges – especially in light of all the good that's occurred since then: Ellie, Bella, our marriage, the twins, Alice and Jasper's engagement.

It's time to move on.

I watch my wife cutting the cake Aunt Esme made for her and walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her slender waist.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart," I murmur in her ear.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Of course I did. I spent it with you and our kids didn't I?"

I smile against her cheek. "Well, I have one more present for you."

"Oh, I know you do, and it's large and thick and brilliantly uncircumcised."

I bury my face against her neck and chuckle quietly. My wife will never cease to surprise me, and I love that about her.

"What, did I just make the Guv'nah blush?"

"Maybe a bit. And first of all, that present goes without saying. Second, don't call me "Guv'nah" unless we're alone or I'll make _you_ blush in front of all our family."

She chuckles, still calmly cutting piece after piece of her German Chocolate Cake.

"Seriously, I have one more present for you."

I turn her around and hand her the envelope. She smirks and protests while opening it. "Edward, I don't need anything else. You've given me jewelry and a lovely day with just the five of us, and this wonderful party with our family and close friends. I don't need anything more! What's this?"

Her eyes widen as she scans the printout that had been folded inside the envelope.

"You're taking us to England?"

"I promised you I'd take you back as soon as the twins were old enough for the trip."

"You promised me…"

Once, a long, long time ago in a hotel suite in London, I broke a huge promise to Bella. We both learned some hard lessons after that, but we did learn.

I'll never break a promise to her again.

She throws her arms around me. "Edward…Edward, I love you so much."

"No more than I love you, Bella."

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE NINTH MONTH: OCTOBER – TRAVELING WITH TODDLERS, FIRST STEPS, FORGIVENESS AND…THE FULFILLMENT OF A FATHER'S LEGACY…**

I've survived many things in my life.

A cold and confused father, detonating IEDs, insurgents hell-bent on shooting my head off, and crooked politicians.

But there are no words for what I've just lived through: the worst seven-hour plane ride in the history of plane rides – and I've had more than my fair share of plane rides to which to compare it. The ones I took when I was in the service, as well as the ones back and forth across the pond when Ellie and Bella were still living in England were all walks in the park compared to what I've just had to endure:

Endless crying and wailing.

A son who decides that _now_ would be the perfect time to stop soothing himself with his thumb.

Attempts to change peed and pooped diapers in spaces too small to take your own decent piss or shit.

Toddlers crawling over filthy surfaces that will make me cringe for days.

Breast milk spilled absolutely everywhere.

And naps that didn't occur until a half hour until the plane finally landed.

I'm seriously considering resigning as Governor of New York and moving to England just so we don't have to make the return trip back in a week. I think I'd look pretty good in one of those curly, white wigs English Barristers wear anyway.

By the time we make it to Leigh-on-Sea and to my mother-in-law's house, I'm ready to bathe the twins in bleach to disinfect them - right after I drop into a bed for the next few days.

Thankfully, ever a loving and doting grandmother, Renee is waiting for Ellie and the twins with open arms. She swoops the babies up while they look on at her curiously, wondering who the hell she is. Not having seen her since they were two months old, they have no idea.

"Oh my Loves, you've forgotten your Nan Renee, have you?" she chuckles. "Why Wren, you were named after me." She looks at the boy in her other arm. "And you, Darling, were named after your Granddad Charlie, whom you look exactly like!"

They frown at her shiftily, studying her face as if they're trying to figure out whether to smile or howl at the moon. But Ellie is thrilled to see her grandmother. She hugs and kisses her to no end, and the twins seem to take the hint. They offer Renee toothy smiles, and their grandmother melts.

"Oh my Goodness, look at those tiny teeth!"

After a few minutes, Renee disappears with our three kids, and honestly, she could've taken them to Timbuktu as far as I'm concerned. Bella and I sit on the sofa exhausted almost beyond words, and look at one another.

"Nap?"

"Nap."

And together, we help each other climb the steps to any bed we can find.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sometime later, my eyes pop open. The fading sun pouring in through the window of Bella and Elizabeth's old bedroom indicates that it's late afternoon and that Bella and I have been napping for at least a couple of hours. Between the nap and the fact that my internal clock is set to American time, which is probably only about noon right now, I'm relaxed and refreshed.

Bella is tightly spooned into me, so I release her gently and lean down to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

She squirms in her sleep. "Do I really have to get up?"

"No, Sweetheart," I chuckle. "Go ahead and nap as long as you want. I'll go down and check on the kids."

"Mm," she moans. "Thanks, Edward."

OOOOOOOOOO

Voices float in from the back yard.

When I walk outside, I see my kids and Renee, and a blond woman with them.

Rosalie.

She's holding one of my twins in one arm, while Elizabeth holds her other hand. Elizabeth is the first to see me. She waves happily before running off to her grandmother, who's holding Charlie and showing him the fish in her small pond.

And then Rose turns around slowly.

As soon as Wren catches sight of me, she starts squirming, reaching her arms out in my direction.

"Dada! Dada!" I hear her calling.

With what appears to be a deep breath, Rosalie makes her way towards me. As soon as she's close enough, Wren jumps into my arms.

"Edward," Rosalie smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Rosalie, thanks."

"The twins are lovely. They look just like Bella, they do."

"Yeah, they do," I grin, kissing the top of my daughter's head.

"Dada."

"Where's Bella?" Rose asks.

"She's still napping. It was a...long plane ride."

"Yes, I remember how long the flight is," she smiles.

_You have no idea how long that flight can be,_ I want to say. But I don't.

Cue awkward silence.

"So…how are things as Governor going?"

"Pretty good, thanks. It took a few months to learn the ropes, but I've got a good handle on it now."

"I'm sure you do. Bella always says how good you are at what you do."

I snort, looking down at my feet.

"How's…Emmett doing?"

"He's doing good. He's doing really good."

Another thing I don't say: that since Em started dating Victoria, he's the happiest I've ever seen him. There was a time when I would've probably gloated over that information, when hurting Rose would've been something to look forward to.

But while I stand there with her, I realize something I hadn't realized until just now:

There was a time when I only stomached Rose because of her relationship with my wife and my best friend, but something's changed in the past few months. I'm not even sure what it is, but that anger, that bitterness and resentment I once felt towards her is…gone.

I'm not angry at Rose anymore.

"Good," she smiles sincerely. "That's quite good."

"And how are you doing, Rose?"

She looks startled that I've asked and I feel a slight twinge of guilt. Was I that much of an asshole to her?

"I'm…okay, thanks for asking. I…" – she swallows thickly – "Edward, look I know that you and I have had plenty of awkwardness between us-"

"Rose, let's not-"

She puts a palm up towards me, "Please let me just say this. I've needed to say it for so long now, but the time never seemed right, and I've realized there will probably never be a right time for it, but I'm truly sorry-"

"Rose-"

"I should've just told you that Bella was pregnant. That's all there is to it. The rest would've been up to you one way or another."

I close my eyes momentarily, releasing a long gust of air through my nostrils.

"Thank you," I finally respond, "but I suppose I can see why you would've been wary of me when I came back."

"It was still no excuse for keeping something so huge from you…" – her voice breaks – "and from Bella. But I suppose we've all learned lessons in the past few years, haven't we? And now we have to live with the consequences of our actions."

"Yeah," I nod. "Yes, we do."

The past few years flash through my mind:

Bella's sudden appearance at that fateful fundraiser and how we messed things up in that bathroom.

The shock and disbelief in Bella's eyes on the day I informed her that I had come back for her.

The shock and disbelief in my own mind on the day when I found out I had a daughter.

The fierce love and devotion I felt the second Elizabeth stood before me.

The anger and betrayal I felt when I found out that my father had kept so much from me.

The joy and hope on the day when Bella allowed me back into her and our daughter's lives.

The elation both Bella and I felt on the day we married.

The wariness at allowing my father back into our lives.

The joy and relief on the day our twins were born.

And today – today is the day when we put all past grudges behind us because in the end, we're all a family. And no, we're not perfect. This life isn't perfect. It never will be. There are days when the stress of family and three kids combined with running a state is almost overwhelming, days when Bella and I argue and disagree, but when I hold my children, when I hold my wife, it's all worth it; every joy, pain, hurt, anger and betrayal is worth what I've been given in the end.

It's been a long and hard road, but Rose is right. We've learned lessons, and in the end we can't dwell on what may have been, but rather on what is.

And Elizabeth…

I look over at my eldest daughter. She's holding her brother's small hand while he takes shaky steps around the pond, reaching out and trying to grab the fish. Elizabeth gently pulls him away.

There are years with her that I'll never get back. One small shift in how things happened, one word from Rose or from my father, or Aro Martin, or even Bella may have changed so much. But I have no idea what road that would've put us on, and all I do know right now is that finding Elizabeth will always be the moment that defined the rest of my existence. If things hadn't happened the way they did, I have no idea what sort of man I'd be right now, what sort of father.

I turn back to Rose. She's watching me carefully. Slowly, I reach out and take her hand while silent tears stream down her face.

"Over the past few months, I've learned a lot about everything that Bella went through without me, things she experienced during Ellie's first months, and…despite how we got there, despite the choices we all made that led to that, I want to thank you for being with her through it all. I can now truly imagine how hectic it was," I grin.

Rose chuckles. "It was hectic, but I'm glad we all are where we are now. I'm glad that she and the children have you."

"So am I."

Bella emerges from the house then, and seeing her old friend, she hugs her tightly.

"Did you have a good nap?" I ask my wife.

"Yes," she smiles. "Thanks for letting me sleep a bit longer." She gets on her tiptoes and gives me a soft kiss. "I love you, Edward," she whispers.

"I love you too."

And then she and Rose walk off together to catch up.

By the pond, Renee and Elizabeth point out the different fish to Charlie, who looks on in awe.

"Can you say "fish?" I hear Ellie ask.

"Fiii…Fiii"

"Good job!" Ellie applauds.

I turn my gaze to mini-Bella, happily in my arms.

"How about you, Wren? Do you want to go see the fish?"

Wren claps her hands excitedly. "Fiii, Dada. Fiii."

My heart swells with pride.

Carefully, I lower Wren to the grass and take her hand while she takes her first, careful steps towards the pond and towards the rest of our family…

Towards our Legacy.

* * *

**A/N: And we're done. :)**

**It's such a bittersweet feeling to hit complete on this. I can't even express how much I've enjoyed having you guys with me as I took one last little romp with this family, as well as a trip down memory lane through our own pregnancies and births. :) Edward channeled my own hubby in a lot of places throughout this story. :) So yeah...thank you SO much! I truly hope you enjoyed it! Can you believe I'd intended ALL this to be a one-shot outtake? LOL!**

**Many of you have asked for another outtake with this family, another continuation or a glimpse into Edward's years as POTUS. The only thing I can say is that right now, I have no plans to do any more outtakes on this family. Just as it's time for them to move on, I think it's time for me to move on from them too...:)**

**As for what's coming up…**

**First, I've got an entry to a contest (can't say what entry or which contest, LOL) that I'll be posting to my account once the contest ends. So if you've got me on Author/Story alert, you should be notified when that posts.**

**Second, those of you on my fb page know that I have a new story in the works based on a "Constructionward" and a "Dancerella." I'd originally wanted to try to rush that out by the end of this month, beginning of next, but you know what, Guys? Let's not rush. The holidays are here. I'll be busy. I'm sure you all will be busy. I don't want to promise something and then feel guilty for not meeting my own self-imposed deadline (as occurred with this epi), so let's just say we'll see the new story early in the new year. :)**

**Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I read and appreciated every single one even when I couldn't respond to all of them. You have no idea how much I love hearing from you guys, especially when you share your own wonderful stories with me.**

**And a special thanks to Ceci Lolypowski and FallingSnow Winter for the wonderful banners, pics and manips they both created for this story. You can get a look at them on my fb page if you haven't seen them. They're truly talented ladies. 3**

**And…well…yeah, hit me up on Twitter: PattyRosa817 or:**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**

**Love ya!**


End file.
